EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome es estudiante de Leyes, casi una abogada quien tiene muchos planes para su carrera, sin embargo una entrevista con cierto hombre cambiará su vida radicalmente ¿Por qué sentía que él sólo la quería para hacerle el amor? Si lo hubiese conocido desde un principio era probable que no hubiese utilizado esas palabras.
1. Crisis

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Chicas... ¡He regresado! No saben cuánta alegría me provoca ver que les gustó tanto el final de "_Sólo se que te amo_" y para dejar morir en paz ese fic, pues bueno, me vengo obsesionando con otro. Espero les guste, les agrade, lloren, me maldigan, se rían y hagan de todo con este nuevo fic. Igual que el otro, la trama irá saliendo dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen los comentario, si les gusta, continuo, sino, pues le voy buscando un final (y me escondo en un rincón).

Disclaimer 1: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que me hagan feliz según mi imaginación y para hacerlos sufrir a cada rato.

Disclaimer 2: La historia nace de los libros de la trilogía de "50 sombras de Grey" que les pertenece a la grandiosa E.L. James, sin embargo no es que sea una vil copia de ello, yo lo tomo haciéndolo a mi manera.

Disclaimer 3: Encontrarán también personajes de Sakura Card Captor, Naruto, alguno que otro de Bleach, Fairy Tail y quien sabe de cual más; sin embargo no es que sea un crossover, sino que solo son personajes secundarios, justo como lo hice en "Solo se que te amo".

Advertencia: Si me baso un poco en el disclaimer 2, obviamente el fic tendrá lemon fuerte, así que están advertidos, menores de 18 años y susceptibles, mejor aléjense ya que además del lemon constará de temas Sadomasoquistas.

Los primeros capítulos los encontrarán lentos, ya que primero tengo que establecer la trama, mi cabeza aún da vuelta con el "Oscuro Secreto", pero veremos como va saliendo. Gracias a mi geme, Hekate ama, que me ayuda a editar el fic para que mis incoherencias no sean muchas.

Y bien... sin más amigas... ¡Les dejo mi nuevo FIC! Espero les guste y en realidad _espero_ con muchas ansias sus comentarios.

Las quiero mucho!  
Kame.  
28/feb/13

* * *

**•••••**  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO  
•••••**

Kagome Higurashi era estudiante de la carrera de leyes de la Universidad de Tokio, a sus 23 años recién terminaba su carrera. Desde su segundo año se hacía muy buena amiga de Sango Mitarashi, una chica de su misma edad pero sumamente rica y estudiante de la carrera de administración de empresas. Luego de medio año de conocerse empezaban a vivir juntas en la casa que tenía Sango a 30 minutos del centro de estudios. A pesar que su amiga se rehusaba en aceptar algún tipo de pago de alquiler por parte de Kagome, ella siempre ayudaba con las compras de la casa o alguna reparación extra.

Kagome no era rica, pero tampoco era un caso para caridad. Su madre era psicóloga y le pagaba su carrera. Su padre era de origen desconocido, inclusive su madre nunca deseaba hablarle de él por lo que la prudencia le indicaba a Kagome que no tenía que seguir insistiendo en ello. Era hija única, pero debido a la personalidad tan poco común de su madre —la cual de hecho le conllevaba a tener 3 maridos—, ella maduraba antes de tiempo, inclusive consiguiendo trabajos de medio tiempo mientras estudiaba y así tener algunos ahorros para sus propias cosas.

Actualmente la madre de Kagome vivía en Hong Kong de donde ambas eran originarias, aunque no había vivido en aquel lugar durante los últimos 15 años, pero 2 años después que Kagome ingresara a la Universidad ella se casaba con su 4º marido, con quien hasta el momento todo seguía muy bien y Kagome se llevaba de maravilla con él.

La vida de Kagome era de lo más tranquila y era probable que todo hubiese continuado igual de no haber sido porque conocería a "esa persona".

**•••••**

**CAPÍTULO 1:  
****«****CRISIS**»

Sollozos y cantos con voz cortada era lo que Kagome escuchaba que provenían de la habitación de su amiga, clásica señal de una reciente ruptura.

—Realmente no estoy tan sola... Quien te dijo que te fuiste...

Escuchó una vez más como Sango cantaba entre sollozos y gritos mientras ella misma sonreía un poco. Kagome estaba en la cocina haciendo un té chai.

Las rupturas de su amiga eran clásicas:  
1) Encerrarse en su habitación durante uno o tres días —dependiendo de lo fuerte que fuese—, deseando que algún apocalipsis cayera y terminara con su vida;  
2) Escuchar música de Ricardo Arjona a todo volumen;  
3) Tomar todo el té Chai que su organismo se lo permitiera —ya que si empezaba a beber alcohol empezaría con un vicio insoportable—;  
4) Comer toda la fritura que se le pusiera enfrente —para luego al sentirse bien empezar con ejercicios y dietas para bajar aquellas calorías que ingería en su estado depresivo—; y  
5) Pasar en su pijama desgastada —que al principio era de color celeste cielo— que su primer novio le regalaba al ser aceptada en la Universidad.

—¿Todo terminó con Freddy? —preguntó tranquilamente a su amiga al entrar a su habitación y colocarle en su mesita de noche la taza con el té caliente.

—¡Es un idiota Kagome! Un... Un... Mujeriego interesado solo en sexo... No se como me he podido fijar en un idiota así.

_No es que hubieses ido buscando una relación muy sería desde un principio amiga_—Pensó prudentemente Kagome sin externarlo, ya que un mes antes cuando conocía Frederick Volkow, en lo único que Sango se interesaba era en su cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior.

—Hasta a las mejores nos pasa que nos fijamos en sapos que parecen príncipes amiga, no tienes de que preocuparte —trató de darle ánimos al acercarse maternalmente a un lado de ella para darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Lo encontré en la habitación de su hotel con dos mujeres... —explicó entre lágrimas que caían despintado el rímel y el lápiz de sus ojos quedando como una pintura de terror. Kagome se acercó al aparato de sonido para bajarle un poco al cántico de Arjona "Se nos muere el amor..."

—¡¿Dos mujeres?! Este tipo si se ha superado.

—Una era una zorra italiana y la otra una puta australiana, y ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el muy idiota? —Kagome negó para luego sentarse en la cama a un lado de ella—. "¿Por qué no te nos unes? Así estaríamos 3 continentes bien unidos" ¡IDIOTA! —gritó a todo pulmón para tirar uno de sus osos de peluche y que diera contra un pequeño florero que tenía una margarita que él le había regalado dos días atrás.

—Ya, ya Sango... No te hará nada bien el que sigas así por una escoria como esa, solo tienes que agradecer que no pasó más tiempo.

—Pero... Pero... Yo lo empezaba a querer Kagome... —expresó en completo llanto para caer en sus muslos y llorar como una niña, para luego empezar a estornudar.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo —ofreció al tocar su frente y sentirla un poco caliente.

—Y ahora solo falta que me resfríe, ¡Claro! ¡Todo es perfecto! —gritó sarcásticamente para tomar el control remoto de su aparato de sonido y escuchar a todo volumen como Arjona cantaba "¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?" y comenzarla a cantar al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Kagome estaba en la cocina preparando una bolsa térmica con hielo y agua, unas pastillas antialérgicas y un poco de té de manzanilla, aquello sería perfecto para que su amiga se durmiera y descansara un poco.

Odiaba ver como Sango se involucraba con cualquier tipo que se le cruzaba enfrente solo por el físico, en verdad "Freddy" era guapísimo, cabello lacio y rubio, ojos grises profundos, su piel bronceada y su cuerpo extremadamente bien cuidado como correspondía a un modelo de ropa interior, lo que significaba una sola cosa: sexo, era obvio que no habría ni siquiera un poco de cerebro en ese precioso cuerpo.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, era difícil poderlo escuchar debido al alto volumen del equipo de sonido, pero era una fortuna que el que estaba en la sala era un inalámbrico, así ella podía salir a la terraza de la casa para escapar de los sonidos luego de cerrar la puerta de vidrio que conducía hacía allí.

—¿Hola?

—¡Kagome! Justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

—Hola Kouga, ¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que mejor que tú, ¿Sango ya terminó con Freddy, verdad? —intuyó al escuchar el fondo.

—Si, así que me espera un fin de semana largo —afirmó con tristeza bajando sus ojos y torciendo su boca, recordando como ese jueves tenía planeado sentarse a ver una película.

—Lo bueno de esa depresión es que después podremos salir a un bar a disfrutar un poco e ir a jugar billar —expresó sonriente al otro lado del teléfono. Aunque Kagome no podía verlo, ni mucho menos sentirlo, pero el chico daba vueltas y vueltas en su pequeño apartamento, tal parecía un animal en jaula.

—Kagooomeee... —escuchó la interrupción de su amiga que salía envuelta en una colcha.

—Oye Kouga, ¿Perdóname si? Encima de tener una crisis depresiva, creo que Sango entrará en un proceso gripal, así que tengo que ir a atenderla...

—¿No quieres que te ayude? Podría llegar hoy en la noche y quedarme con ustedes.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Nos vemos.

—Oye Kag... —pero él no pudo terminar su frase—. ¡Kouga idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Ésta era tu oportunidad! —se reclamaba una y otra vez.

Kouga quien era un año mayor que Kagome le había declarado dos veces su amor, a quien conocía en su 3er año de universidad cuando ella cursaba su segundo. Después de 3 meses de conocerla se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y se armaba de valor para declarársele, pero ella lo rechazaba gentilmente diciéndole que solo lo veía como su amigo. Un año antes, al graduarse de la Universidad una vez más hacía su intento en la fiesta, pero ella prácticamente lo ignoraba indicándole que muchas chicas parecían estar enamoradas de él, sin embargo él no perdía sus esperanzas.

—Kago... Me siento... Muy mal... —decía su amiga al acercarse. Kagome ya no sabía si era por el llanto o que la gripe le había pegado demasiado rápido, pero su nariz estaba sumamente roja y su voz completamente ronca.

—Entonces, regresa a la cama, lo que necesitas es reposo. Ya casi tengo preparado un té con miel y limón para que te ayude con esa garganta.

—¿Ese era Kouga el que hablaba? —Kagome asentía mientras se acercaba a la cocina y colocaba en el desayunador de cerámica el teléfono inalámbrico—. Pobre... Ese si la tiene peor que yo.

—No digas eso por favor.

—Es cierto... —le aceptaba mientras se pasaba su mano derecha por la nariz al sentir como empezaba a gotear—. Por lo menos yo lloro por el desamor luego de haberlo experimentado pero él... Creo que el infierno se congelará antes que tú decidas a hacerle caso.

—Y creo que nunca te recuperarás si sigues caminando como zombi, así que vete a descansar.

Sango intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al retirarse a su cuarto, pero aún su corazón le dolía como para hacerlo, además esa peste bubónica —porque eso no podía ser una simple gripe— ya la empezaba a traer como loca.

Después de un par de minutos Kagome entraba a la habitación de Sango llevando un azafate con un té caliente, un vaso con agua, dos pastillas antialérgicas y una bolsa térmica. Como si su amiga se tratase de una pequeña niña, le daba las pastillas en su boca para luego pasarle el vaso con una pajilla en ella y que pudiese ingerir la medicina.

Bajó considerablemente el volumen del aparato de sonido para que pareciera un arrullo. Se metió en la cama con ella comenzándole a sobar la cabeza para que poco a poco se fuese quedando dormida.

Para Kagome todo aquel ritual no era de extrañarse, había vivido 3 rupturas de diferentes maridos de su madre e incontables citas fallidas, en las cuales al final de varias de ellas su madre terminaba igual que su amiga.

Después de 15 minutos y asegurándose que su amiga estuviese dormida se levantaba quedamente de la cama. El reloj de pared en forma de una rosa que tenía Sango en su habitación indicaba que faltaban 5 minutos a las ocho, hora de empezar a hacer algo ligero para su cena y ver que podía darle a su amiga.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó Sango haciendo que Kagome regresara corriendo a su habitación.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes peor?

—No... No es eso Kago... ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? —se reprochaba una y otra vez envuelta en una colcha que parecía que pesaba más que ella, aquella reacción solo le indicaba a Kagome una cosa: la metería en algún problema.

—¿Qué se te olvidó?

—Ahora hay una fiesta en el hotel Taketawa...

—¿El que queda en la mejor zona de la ciudad, ese de 5 estrellas? —Sango asintió—. Creo que no te quedará de otra más que faltar a ella y luego disculparte con tu padre —de alguna manera sabía que ese tipo de reuniones eran porque su padre la obligaba a asistir, como correspondía a un miembro de la gran familia Mitarashi.

—¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! —repetía al punto de un colapso buscando entre sus vestidos uno en el que pudiera aparentar que no era un zombi viviente—. Si llegase a faltar... ¡Oh no! No quisiera ni pensar que me podría hacer mi padre y el Sr. Onigumo —expresó con voz tétrica comenzando a toser y a estornudar, en donde un par de mocos salían despedidos de su nariz llegando hasta a una de sus sandalias—. No en mis Manolos...

—Vamos de regreso a la cama Sango —la ayudó a levantarse mientras sostenía a una de sus sandalias como si fuese alguna mascota que acababa de pasar a mejor vida.

—Pero Kago, ahora si va en serio, me ha costado 3 meses conseguir esa cita con el Sr. Onigumo y a mi padre invitarlo cuatro veces a juegos de tenis para convencerlo que aceptara mi visita y lo único que accedió es que si yo llegaba a la fiesta de esta noche él me atendería.

—Si no se da es porque no tenía que darse, sabes como es el destino.

—Kago... Él es un patrocinador fundamental para nuestra universidad, inclusive la otra semana dará un discurso para todos nosotros los graduandos, es un alto honor que tendremos, de hecho es la primera vez que ha accedido a hacerlo.

—Entonces podrás escucharlo y verlo cuanto quieras en nuestra ceremonia.

—No... No, no entiendes Kago, este es un favor especial que me ha pedido el decano de la facultad y si no lo hago... ¡Por Dios! ¡No sabría que pasaría! —Kagome rodó sus ojos, Sango nunca rogaba tanto de hecho no se parecía como si fuese su amiga, quizás la fiebre, la gripe, la depresión junto con todas las pastillas que le había dado a su amiga habían logrado un cambio radical en ella.

—¿Tan importante es esta reunión? —ella asintió al momento en que Kagome le ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

—¿No... Podrías... Ir tú Kago? —suplicó con ojos llorosos en tono de súplica.

—Pero... Este señor tan distinguido ¿Aceptará el cambio? Digo, está esperándote a ti...

—Creo que a él no le importa en sí quien lo llegue a entrevistar, lo que le interesa es no responder. En realidad es un alto honor el que nos concederá Kago, porque él nunca brinda entrevistas a nadie, inclusive su vida es tan privada que es difícil encontrar algo de él en cualquier tabloide.

—Está bien... Iré...

Sango prácticamente saltaba de la cama para abrazar a su amiga. Desde hacía 4 meses el decano de la facultad en conjunto con el Rector de la misma, le rogaban que consiguiera una entrevista con él. El Sr. Onigumo donaba una fuerte suma al año para mantener la mejor tecnología para los estudiantes de la universidad, sin embargo cada vez que algunas de las autoridades quería hablar con él siempre se excusaba diciendo que no buscaba sus agradecimientos sino que ese tiempo lo invirtieran formando mejores profesionales para la sociedad.

Al saber que Sango pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas del país, prácticamente la obligaban a que hiciera una cita con él para entrevistarlo, conocerlo más y poderle tener un mejor recibimiento en el acto de graduación que tendrían en el cual aceptaba dar un pequeño discurso, así también para brindarle un espacio en el periódico de la universidad para que el alumnado lo conociera y se familiarizara con sus logros, los cuales eran de él mismo en base a su esfuerzo más no de su familia.

Entre ambas escogían un vestido Oscar de la Renta que Sango solo había utilizado una tan sola vez. Un vestido strapless rojo con chifón del mismo color que parecía más bien que eran alas de ángel, con parte del chifón que se pasaba por su nuca para regresar por encima de su hombro derecho dejando el otro al aire libre, un cincho de cristales de swarovski, un fino pero pequeño bolso Prada de color gris en donde lo único que le cabían eran los suspiros pero que combinaba a la perfección con todo el conjunto y para terminar unas exquisitas sandalias/botines en color gris Manolo Blahnik, era una fortuna que ella podía manejar el tacón de 15 cms.

—Me parece una exageración vestirme de esta manera —le aceptaba sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza, era una fortuna que el color le hacía juego con su vestido.

—No es ninguna exageración Kago —le reprochaba su amiga que empezaba a toser mientras seguía debajo de su colcha—, esta fiesta es de lo más exquisita, toda la "crema y nata" de la sociedad estará allí.

—Entonces un motivo adicional para que yo no asista.

—Vamos Kago, quien quita, es posible que hasta encuentres esposo por ahí —Sango no paró de sonreír aunque le costaba demasiado, ya que debido a la fiebre de 39° le dolía hasta el cabello.

20 minutos después que Kagome se arreglara el cabello en un pequeño moño bajo con algunos cabellos sueltos a los lados y que Sango la obligara a utilizar su maquillaje de Chanel, una pequeña limosina pasaba a recogerla.

Sabía que estaba a casi 1 hora del hotel y que tendría tiempo para repasar las notas que Sango le entregaba con las preguntas que tendría que hacerle al famoso Sr. Onigumo, pero le era imposible concentrarse en cualquier tema, su cabeza divagaba demasiado. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Sería un viejo o un joven? ¿Tendría familia? O de hecho ¿A qué se debía la fiesta a la que estaba por asistir? Lo único que sabía es que la invitación llevaba un pulsera de perlas de tres hileras la cual debía de portar para poder entrar.

La limosina se estacionaba enfrente del lujoso hotel en donde el ballet le abría la puerta de la misma y una joven de falda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con chaqueta del mismo color y con un gafete dorado que tenía el nombre de "Carla Salamander" la guiaba amablemente hasta un ascensor en donde pasaba una tarjeta de identificación. Cuando sus puertas se abrían se encontraba con espejos por doquier, al verse podía sentir como si no era ella misma, Sango se las pagaría, _¡Mira que enviarme a esta maldita fiesta de ricachones sin preocupaciones!_

El ascensor emitió un pequeño timbrazo anunciando que las puertas se abrirían. Inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire y trató de tranquilizar aquellos nervios que le recorrían desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza. Estaba segura que aquella fiesta no le traería nada bueno.


	2. Fiesta

¡Y bien chicas! Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, poco a poco iremos desarrollado la trama, especialmente con sus comentarios sinceros sobre el fic eso me ayuda a mejorar muchísimo y a convertir el fic en algo más agradable para cada una.

Gracias a: **valkyria-taisho, Sasunaka doki, mareliz luna, angelic94, Angeline-dbz, ELIZABETHSHANE, Faby Sama, ariadnek, hekate ama y Naty,** chicas no saben que alegría ha sido encontrarme con 10 RW! Y pues si les dejara a algo a cada una como hacía antes solo de eso llenaría la página, así que en esta ocasión les envié un MP a cada una y les envío un fuerte abrazo esperando que puedan disfrutar este segundo capitulo.

Las que han leído 50 sombras olvídense un poco del libro, que ésta parte a pesar de ser parecida, no lo es... jejejeje y no quiero que se vayan a confundir... Espero sus críticas constructivas! Las quiero!

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo.

* * *

**•••••  
EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO  
•••••**

**CAPÍTULO 2:  
«****FIESTA****»**

Al correr las puertas del ascensor pudo entender porque muchos morían de hambre, no al otro lado del mundo o en otro país, sino que a unas pocas calles de ahí. Un elegantísimo salón de dos plantas estaba habilitado para la fiesta, tres candelabros de cristal de araña alumbraban y adornaban el lugar. A cada instante veía como meseros pasaban con charolas de plata con boquitas y copas de lo que suponía que podía ser champagne, ese lugar parecía ser 5 veces más grande que una casa normal y solo era un salón de un hotel.

Al ver como ella portaba la pulsera de perlas que era la llave para entrar a la fiesta, dos matones que estaban en la entrada la dejaban pasar, si alguien deseaba hacer un atentado o secuestrar a las personas más asquerosamente ricas del continente, ese era el lugar en donde tenía que estar.

—¡Hija! ¡Kagome! Me alegra que hayas podido lograrlo —se acercó una señora esbelta que iba en un vestido verde manzano con un chal del mismo color, su cabello era castaño oscuro y tan largo como el de su amiga Sango, inclusive parecía ser más lacio que el de ella.

—Buenas noches Sra. Mitarashi, un gusto verla como siempre —saludaba de lo más cordial a la madre de su mejor amiga con un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

—Sango me habló para decirme que se sentía muy mal, pobre de mi hija, dice que tiene algo parecido a la peste bubónica —expresó de lo más triste compadeciéndose de su hija, _es una fortuna que Sango no sea una exagerada, _pensó de manera sarcástica—, así que mañana le diré a uno de los choferes que vayan a la casa y le lleven una pinta de los 3 helados favoritos de ella, estoy segura que eso la animará —Kagome sonrió diligente ante la gran propuesta culinaria de la madre de su amiga, pero no era nadie para poderla contradecir, sin embargo no podía quedarse callada al comentario.

—No se preocupe Sra. Mitarashi, creo que por el momento ella deberá de alejarse un poco de eso, pero le aseguro que podrá contar con tomar una buena sopa de pollo —aceptó de lo más sonriente mientras la mujer la tomaba del codo para dirigirla a otro salón que parecía que en lugar de serpentinas eran billetes los que salían de cajas para animar el lugar como si fuese una fiesta de medianoche en un 31 de diciembre.

¿Cuánto le podría haber costado al organizador cubrir los gastos de esa fiesta? ¿Qué sentido tenía el hacerlo? Quizás ella nunca entendería aquel mundo, era probable que solo las personas que vivían así pudieran hacerlo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Kagome, estoy segura que Sango debe de haber exagerado en cuanto al carácter del Sr. Onigumo —_¿Carácter? Ella nunca habló que podía tener algún tipo de 'carácter'_—, pero te puedo asegurar que él es de lo más educado y cordial, estoy segura que te hará sentir bastante segura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—¡Houko! ¡Querida! —escuchó como una mujer con voz sumamente fingida llamaba a la madre de su amiga logrando que ella volteara a ver a una señora de avanzada edad que llevaba un vestido gris escotado, lo cual parecía ser absolutamente inadecuado para su edad.

—¡Mina! Enseguida voy querida —ella respondía con la misma voz fingida, ¿En serio todos tenían que pasar por esa alta hipocresía?—. Recuerda hija no hay nada porque alarmarse, él es de lo más cortés. Shako está con él en el salón del bar.

Kagome asintió sintiendo como los nervios se incrementaban en cada partícula de su ser. Buscó al padre de Sango, en el salón que la señora le indicaba y entre tantas personas finalmente podía ubicar al padre de su mejor amiga. El señor Shako Mitarashi estaba con un vaso de lo que parecía ser whisky y junto a él estaba una mujer con un vestido rojo que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos, su cabello corto negro iba en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos risos, veía como la mujer le rozaba cada tanto el brazo al Sr. Mitarashi, lucía coqueta, pero elegante, no parecía tan mayor, quizás 30 pero no menos de 25, de pronto sintió como esa mirada roja se posicionaba en ella viéndola de los pies a la cabeza, examinándola y juzgándola, sintió como su corazón se paralizó por un momento, en realidad la mujer era intimidante.

—¡Hola Kagome! —la saludaba de lo más cordial el padre de Sango dándole un pequeño y cordial abrazo.

—Buenas noches Sr. Mitarashi, como siempre es un gusto saludarlo y ver que se encuentra muy bien.

—Gracias Kagome, mira, te quiero presentar a la Sra. Kagura Ranchester —ella sonrió maliciosamente viendo de reojo a la pelinegra como si tuviera un par de lentes y se los acomodara para observarla aunque en realidad no tenía aquel accesorio—, Kagura, ella es Kagome Higurashi de quien tanto les estaba hablando a ti y al Sr. Onigumo —_¡¿Qué tanto le he hablado?! _Pensó preocupada, aquello podía ser algo muy bueno o muy malo.

—Un gusto Srita. Higurashi —saludó de manera tan vacía que parecía un robot.

—Es un gusto también para mí Sra. Ranchester —saludó cortésmente, aunque por alguna razón desde que veía a aquella mujer tan "estirada", algo en ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero trataba de controlar a su cerebro diciéndole: _no debo de juzgarla antes de conocerla. _

—La Sra. Ranchester es la dueña de este hotel y la organizadora de esta grandiosa fiesta —intentó alabarla el hombre, tal parecía que tenía que congraciarse con ella por algo.

—No exageres Shako —aceptó con sonrisa fingida tocando nuevamente el brazo del hombre—, tu esposa también ofrece una de las mejores fiestas a las que uno pueda asistir —ambos emitieron una pequeña carcajada mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía.

—¿Una copa, Kagome? —le ofreció el padre de Sango llamando a uno de los meseros, para no darle la oportunidad de rechazarla o aceptarla.

—Le agradezco Sr. Mitarashi, pero no me gusta mucho el alcohol —aquello por supuesto era una mentira, ya que cada fin de semana Kouga y Sango siempre le suplicaban porque salieran y al hacerlo siempre se tomaba por lo menos 5 cervezas.

—No te preocupes hija, este vino es bastante suave ni siquiera lo notarás, es solo para que te puedas relajar un poco y veas que el Sr. Onigumo no es ningún monstruo —aseguró tomando una copa de uno de los meseros que pasaba a su lado. Kagura chasqueó sus dedos y uno de los meseros llegó ante ella, parecía como si fuese algún feudal.

—El Sr. Onigumo está esperando a la señorita en la terraza privada, condúcela hasta allí por favor —indicó al mesero que llegó ante su chasquido cumpliendo fielmente la orden—. Un gusto conocerla Srita. Higurashi, pero imagino que no querrá que el Sr. Onigumo siga esperando.

—Ciertamente Sra. Ranchester. Les agradezco la agradable velada y paso a mi deber —sonrió retirándose y siguiendo al mesero que la conduciría, a solo Dios sabía a dónde.

Ambos pasaron la muchedumbre y la mirada asesina de varias mujeres que la veían como si fuese un judío caminando entre alemanes en la segunda guerra mundial a lo cual ella ignoraba por completo, imaginó que todos en aquel salón al no reconocerla sabían que estaba por algo en especial, y eso "especial" debía de ser aquel hombre, especialmente cuando la dirigía a un salón en donde estaba segura que todos sabían que él se encontraba allí. Llegaron hasta la terraza privada de la que Kagura hablaba momentos atrás, un inmenso salón de casi 15 metros cuadrados con sillones blancos y mesas de cristal por todos lados, las paredes que daban al exterior eran de vidrio junto con el techo lo que permitía ver la hermosa luna llena que ya nadie observaba, mientras que las que daba junto al salón eran de madera con diferentes cuadros en ella.

El mesero le ofrecía gentilmente con ademanes que podía pasar al abrirle la puerta. Ella agradecía haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y una sonrisa fingida. Se sorprendió al ver como en aquellos sillones estaba un pelinegro de cabello corto con una pequeña cola sosteniendo un pequeño vaso con hielo, el mesero se acercaba a rellenárselo.

—Imagino que usted es el reemplazo de la Srita. Mitarashi, ¿No es así? —preguntó con desgano aquel hombre que no parecía tener más de 28 años, su cerebro se confundía un poco ante sus pensamientos previos y la imagen de quien creía sería el "Sr. Onigumo", quien podía ser un hombre gordo de mediana estatura, con mejillas infladas y de traje anticuado, muy diferente a lo que tenía enfrente. Él carraspeó su garganta intentando que ella regresara al mundo actual.

—Perdone —se disculpó al momento que su conciencia regresaba luego de admirar el lujo desbordante de la habitación y la elegancia del hombre que tenía enfrente. Se acercó a él extendiendo su mano, él la aceptaba con el mismo desgano que demostraba segundos atrás al hablarle—, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y debido a la enfermedad de la Srita. Mitarashi en efecto soy su reemplazo —al decir aquello en voz alta pensó que se presentaba como si fuese el sustituto de una dama de compañía.

—Un gusto Srita. Higurashi, mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Onigumo —se presentó, _¡Vaya con este hombre ni siquiera puede pararse! _Pensó estresada al ver como el tipo permanecía como Rey en su trono y ella una simple plebeya que tenía una audiencia, para esa entrevista Sango la debía de haber preparado mejor.

—El gusto es mío Sr. Onigumo.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó el pelinegro quien le indicaba con ademanes que podía tomar asiento a lo cual ella aceptaba gustosa, sus modales parecían ser casi extintos, quizás eso era el resultado de tener tanto dinero como se lo había comentado antes Sango.

—Claro —aseguró acomodándose nuevamente en el amplio sillón blanco en el cual estaba sentada, casi revolcándose buscando en su diminuta cartera los apuntes y la grabadora que Sango le entregaba cuando aún se preparaba para salir—. No le molestará si lo grabo ¿Verdad? Como sabe, en realidad San... La Srita. Mitarashi era quien originalmente tendría que hacerle la entrevista, pero las enfermedades nunca avisan y me mataría sino sabe al 100% lo que hablamos esta noche.

—No se preocupe, entiendo a la perfección, además si la Srita. Mitarashi es tan efusiva como se ha presentado durante los últimos 3 meses en la oficina por esta cita estoy seguro que también debe de habérselo solicitado con el mismo entusiasmo —Sí, Sango podía ser obstinada y obtener lo que siempre quería y Kagome era muy consciente de ello.

Colocó la grabadora en una mesa de cristal redonda que estaba en la esquina de los sillones, el pelinegro estaba sentado en un individual que parecía ser un Rey o algo parecido. Kagome sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para borrar la imagen de él vestido como si en realidad lo fuese, inclusive con varias mujeres alrededor, unas dándole uvas directamente en su boca mientras que otras lo soplaban con una gran palmera.

—Sr. Onigumo, ¿Es cierto que usted empezó a hacer su fortuna a los 17 años de edad?

—En realidad fueron dos años antes, mi abuelo Muso Onigumo me enseñó como poder manejar el mundo de los negocios.

—Entonces ¿Quiere decir que su fortuna no ha sido en base solo a su esfuerzo, sino que también es parte del capital de su familia?

—El dinero de Sesshoumaru Onigumo es solo de Sesshoumaru Onigumo, lo único que mi abuelo hizo fue ofrecer un regalo de $1,000 cuando recién cumplía los 15 como regalo de graduación, dos meses después al cumplir años ofreció el segundo regalo, "Cómo poderlos invertir y que ese dinero se multiplicara". Al año siguiente eso se convertía en $2,000,000; creo que ese ha sido uno de los mejores regalos de esa época.

—Su familia debe de sentirse muy orgulloso de usted.

—Es muy probable.

—Onigumo's Enterprise está situado en todo el continente asiático, ¿Verdad?

—La sede principal se encuentra aquí en Tokio, sin embargo también hay varias oficinas en cada uno de los otros continentes, en total Onigumo's Enterprise cuenta con 457 oficinas.

—Debe de ser difícil rendir cuentas para la Junta Directiva —dijo sin pensarlo olvidándose por un momento de las anotaciones.

—Onigumo's Enterprise solo tiene una cabeza Srita. Higurashi, y esa cabeza solo es Sesshoumaru Onigumo —dijo señalándose con el pulgar— y como tal no hay porque rendirle cuentas a nadie, al contrario los empleados son los que rinden las cuentas.

—¿Quiere decir que no cuenta con el respaldo de nadie más? Eso me parece increíblemente egoísta, de vez en cuando necesitamos de otra cabeza para pensar y poder hacer elecciones.

—El dinero siempre trae consigo una maldición: avaricia y poder; si hubiesen accionistas en Onigumo's Enterprise es probable que el imperio que se ha forjado no sería el que es actualmente en el cual estoy produciendo millones de empleos alrededor del mundo y creo que eso es lo que basta —expresó un poco molesto por la acusación que sentía que la pelinegra que tenía enfrente le estaba haciendo, ella entendía a la perfección que Sango tenía razón _'Solo apégate a las notas Kago, y todo saldrá bien'. _

—En eso tiene razón Sr. Onigumo —intentó disculparse de alguna manera sin hacerlo en realidad—. ¿Tiene esposa e hijos? —él negó tomando un sorbo de su vaso de whisky, ella lo anotó—. Entonces ¿Podría decir que es Gay? ¿O bisexual? O de hecho ¿Considera que eso es un obstáculo en su éxito?—los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron desmesuradamente, esa era una pregunta que jamás esperó oír, por su parte Kagome era algo que nunca esperó decir en voz alta especialmente a una persona que no conocía—. P...perdone, la verdad... Bueno, éstas son notas de San... De la Srita. Mitarashi, claro, no tiene porqué responder.

—Nunca antes nadie había preguntado directamente por un estado civil; pero afortunadamente le puedo decir con toda franqueza: No Srita. Higurashi —el pelinegro se acercó a ella de manera peligrosa—. No se a quien alagar, si a la Srita. Mitarashi o a usted.

—En realidad... Creo que debería de ser a ella —aceptó sonrojada ante la invasión de espacio, pero con ganas de pegarle en las manos para que se alejara de ella.

—La curiosidad por conocerla se vuelve más grande —expresó como si deseara hacerlo solo en el pensamiento—. Y no, no soy gay, ni bisexual, simplemente no ha aparecido la persona indicada —respondió recobrando su postura al ver como ella se sentía amenazada por su acercamiento.

—¿Usted dona mucho dinero a la Universidad de Tokio, no es así? —continuó con la siguiente pregunta carraspeando un poco su voz.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué lo hace? Me imagino que debe de ser con fines fiscales —al decir aquello en voz alta se daba cuenta que prácticamente lo estaba interrogando como si fuese un auditor de Hacienda del Gobierno, _¡Demonios Sango! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan curiosa solo para un reportaje de la universidad?_

—De hecho en varias ocasiones lo recomendaron, sin embargo creo que el futuro de cualquier nación estará en mejores manos si las universidades producen profesionales adecuados y no mediocres, por eso Onigumo's Enterprise solo invierte para un futuro de una sociedad, nunca nos verá donando solo por disminuir algún impuesto fiscal.

—Eso quiere decir que no solo es la Universidad de Tokio a la que le dona, sino que es alguna otra.

—Creo que una de las virtudes de los hombres es poder decir justamente lo necesario, es como cuando a uno le preguntan con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado, un verdadero caballero no dice nunca un número ni los nombres, creo que éste es el mismo caso.

—Un verdadero filántropo del futuro —expresó de manera sarcástica sin darse cuenta—. Tengo entendido que ya tiene varios años de estar donando a la universidad ¿Por qué en esta ocasión ha accedido a dar un discurso en nuestra ceremonia de graduación cuando nunca antes ha querido presenciar alguna a pesar las múltiples invitaciones?

—Simplemente considero que compartir un poco de _mi sabiduría_ con los demás es bueno, justo como me lo enseñó el abuelo Muso, con lo cual he podido formarme un buen futuro, pienso que tal vez más de alguno pueda escuchar mis palabras y hacer algo valioso con su vida, ¿Más champagne? —le ofreció la 3ª copa ella negó mientras que él hacía caso omiso sirviéndole de todos modos.

—Se dice que está haciendo experimentos con la agricultura, ¿Es correcto?

—Se podría decir que sí como entre otras áreas, sin embargo todavía no hay nada oficial por lo que no sería prudente de mi parte hablar de algo que aún no hay nada concreto —_¡Excelente evasiva!_

—Bueno Sr. Onigumo, ha sido un verdadero placer el conocerlo y poderlo entrevistar, estoy segura que con este material la Srita. Mitarashi podrá sacar un buen reporte y presentárselo al Decano de la Universidad.

—Estoy seguro que sí —aseguró de manera intimidante lo que le indicaba a Kagome que tenía que salir de aquel lugar en cuanto pudiera—, pero a cambio me gustaría poderle hacer unas preguntas a usted también Srita. Higurashi, creo que sería justo, ¿No lo cree?

—¿Q...qué desea saber?

—Me comentó Shako que estudiaba también en la misma universidad que su hija.

—Si, conocí a Sango cuando estábamos en segundo año y desde entonces somos buenas amigas, y aunque ella estudia administración de empresas y yo leyes nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted también estará en la ceremonia de graduación, no como invitada sino como parte de ella?

—Es correcto, finalmente obtendré mi título.

—¿Qué expectativas tiene para el futuro? —ella frunció el seño intentando entender la pregunta— ¿Estudiará alguna maestría o algún diplomado?

—Tengo pensado estudiar política internacional, sin embargo creo que primero obtendré más experiencia en mi campo y espero en unos 4 años más continuar el estudio y optar por algún trabajo en el extranjero.

—Es bueno optar por un futuro mejor, pero le recomiendo que no pase mucho tiempo sin estudiar, luego se vuelve una costumbre el estar sin hacerlo y cada vez se vuelve más difícil el regresar, ¿Tiene novio Srita. Higurashi o podría decir que es gay? —ella sonrió al tomar un sorbo de su copa, _¡Buena venganza!_

—No a las dos preguntas Sr. Onigumo —respondió sonriente—, creo que al igual que usted, todavía no he encontrado a nadie especial.

El ambiente estaba siendo amenizado por una melodía clásica, no había ningún cantante en ella, era realmente relajante lo que proporcionaba que Kagome no se sintiera tan amenazada por aquel magnate que tenía enfrente.

—Sr. Onigumo, creo que eso sería todo —dijo al darle 'stop' a la grabadora y empezar a guardar sus notas que aparentemente no cabían en su minúscula Prada—, estoy segura que con este material la Srita. Mitarashi podrá armar un buen reportaje para entregárselo a las autoridades de la Universidad y que le puedan dar el recibimiento que usted merece —repitió una vez más sin darse cuenta, en algunas ocasiones los nervios la traicionaban.

—Un gusto Srita. Higurashi —ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras él abría la puerta de vidrio que los llevaría de nuevo al salón.

Kagome se despidió saludándolo con la mano, ella salía hecha un manojo de nervios pero afortunadamente se topaba con Shako, el padre de Sango quien le localizaba al mismo chofer que la llegaba a dejar para que la llevara a la casa. Lo único que llevaba en mente era quitarse el vestido, ponerse una pijama y descansar.

—¿Lo hice bien "jefe"? —preguntó el pelinegro a un peliplata que salía de una puerta que estaba tapada por un enorme cuadro.

—Odio cuando me llamas así Miroku —el pelinegro sonrió acostándose en el sillón en donde Kagome había estado sentada—, pero creo que exageraste en ciertas partes, como por ejemplo eso de "_quiero_ _compartir un poco de mi sabiduría" _—reclamó un poco molesto.

—Imaginé como sería el "famoso Sesshoumaru Onigumo" —dijo sarcásticamente para luego echarse a reír, el peliplata le tiraba su celular— ¡Hey! Ten cuidado, luego no me querrás dar otro Mini Galaxy S3 versión limitada —reclamó molesto viendo si su celular no había sufrido ningún daño.

—Tienes 3 llamadas del hospital y 17 llamadas de Sassha.

—¡¿17?! —preguntó asustado sentándose de un solo golpe tratando de ver todos los mensajes que su novia le había dejado—. ¡Ves! Te lo dije, eso de hacerme pasar por ti solo porque no querías recibir a la "niña" me iba a traer problemas.

—Cómprale otro collar de perlas y todo estará bien.

—Es cierto que soy médico pero tampoco quiero acabarme mis ahorros solo por ella, además tampoco soy el famoso Sesshoumaru Onigumo que hace millones por hora —el peliplata le recriminó con mirada asesina a lo cual el pelinegro decidió ignorar—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? Además no parecía ser tan "niña" como decías y quien quita que la amiguita se encuentre en mejor estado.

—Te lo dije desde antes, no me interesa —aseguró mientras se levantaba y salía del salón, el pelinegro simplemente sonrió pícaramente.


	3. Impetu y Deseo

¡Chicas! Que emoción encontrarme con tantos RW, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y eso que aún no entramos en "tema" pero todavía estoy estableciendo "bases". Cuando venga el primer lemon yo les aviso... jejejeje (si solo las dejaré picada mejor ni les digo! Jajaja)

Gracias a todas y a cada una por sus rw, gracias a: **Sasunaka doki, Goshy, Anika-san, ELIZABETHSHANE, Angeline-dbz, valkyria-taisho, Mareliz Luna, Faby Sama, hekate ama y Naty117, **a cada una les he enviado un MP! Les agradezco tanto sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

También y por primera vez, agradezco a las que me ponen en sus favoritos, ya sea con la historia o como escritora, ojalá se animen a dejarme un RW y así la Srita. Inspiración estoy segura que seguirá haciendo de las suyas y no dejándonos tanto tiempo.

Cuídense y le dejo la conti... espero regresar muy pronto con la siguiente, tengo que aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones esta semana.

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo.

* * *

**•••••  
EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO  
•••••**

**CAPÍTULO 3:  
«****ÍMPETU Y DESEO****»**

La mañana siguiente se podía escuchar como Kagome caminaba y corría desesperadamente de un lado a otro, era una fortuna que Sango continuaba noqueada por su depresión combinada con su enfermedad.

_¡Todo por 4 copas de champagne! Cuando estés mejor Sango, ten por seguro que me las pagarás... _

Recordaba como por tomar la noche anterior, su cansancio la obligaba a despertarse 45 minutos más tarde de lo que usualmente hacía. Tomó una rebanada de pan y su café con leche que se había preparado mientras se bañaba. Vestía una falda negra no tan ajustada que llegaba a sus rodillas, una camisa manga larga blanca de botones con puntos negros en el cuello, su saco lo llevaba en su brazo junto con su cartera, aquella mañana no le alcanzaba para arreglarse como siempre lo hacía.

El edificio de Taisho & Asociados en donde ella trabajaba tenía 5 pisos y dos sótanos para el estacionamiento, era una fortuna que con todo y el tráfico de la mañana le quedaba solo a 30 minutos de su hogar. Aparcó su auto en el segundo sótano que era para empleados y salió corriendo al elevador que la llevaría al Lobby.

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y su cabeza a enviarle diferentes imágenes de cómo era secuestrada, violada y asesinada y todo era por un hombre de duras facciones que se iba acercando a ella, llevaba saco y pantalón negro con guantes del mismo color, alto, fornido, moreno claro y cabello blanco largo agarrado en una coleta baja, por lo menos le daba gracias al espejo del ascensor que podía ver con claridad a su agresor; su cerebro le decía que tenía que gritar y salir corriendo a las escaleras de emergencia, pero estando enfrente del aparato su próxima salida quedaba a 15 metros de distancia, con sus tacones sería imposible correr demasiado rápido, el hombre fácilmente la alcanzaría.

Imaginó como el tipo ponía un pañuelo con cloroformo mientras ella luchaba por su vida. Intentó buscar disimuladamente en su cartera algún objeto corto punzante que le pudiese salvar la vida. El pequeño tacón del zapato que aparentaba ser de charol del hombre se escuchaba como si fuese un bombo en un desfile, el estacionamiento estaba endemoniadamente solo lleno de autos, en ese instante recordó uno de los consejos de su madre _"si estás sola abriendo algún lugar agarra tus llaves y entrelázalas en cada uno de tus dedos y aprieta tu puño, en el momento en que alguien quiera agarrarte lánzalo directamente al rostro preferiblemente a los ojos, eso te dará tiempo para escabullirte". _

Ya no sabía que era lo que escuchaba, si los pasos de aquel hombre o los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Srita. Higurashi? —escuchó la voz ronca y profunda de aquel hombre mal encarado, pero si sabía su apellido significaba que tal vez la conocía, quizás llegaba al despacho buscando un abogado por una acusación de homicidio en primer grado.

—¿Si? —respondió tratando de controlar su ansiedad a pesar que su mano derecha, en donde tenía las llaves que le servirían de arma para defensa personal, temblaba como su fuese gelatina.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Kawamaru Urasue y soy el guardaespaldas y chofer personal del Sr. Onigumo —al escuchar aquel nombre, recordó de un solo golpe al pelinegro con quien había estado la noche anterior y quien era el responsable de su llegada tardía, aunque a pesar de ello si era un asesino y la había estado acosando tenía que conocer sus movimientos para no parecer sospechoso. Volteó a verlo con mirada dura y apuñando de nuevo las llaves en su mano las cuales resguardaba en su espalda.

—Buenos días, Sr. Urasue, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —intentó responder de la manera más diligente y relajada rogando porque las puertas del ascensor abrieran cuánto antes, pero ¿Y qué pasaría si él se metía con ella y allí le hacía algo? Tal vez con suerte los de seguridad la podían ver por medio de las cámaras y la podían llegar a rescatar.

—El Sr. Onigumo desea hablar con usted cuanto antes, ¿Podría acompañarme al Starbucks que está enfrente del edificio por favor? Él la está esperando allí —todas las neuronas de su cerebro al unísono "¡¿AH?!" ¿Aquel hombre en serio creía que ella se tragaría esa excusa y se iría con él como si nada?

El ascensor emitió un pitido para luego abrir sus puertas, su indecisión fue notable al quedarse parada enfrente de aquel hombre mal encarado con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. ¡Claro! Si ella iba por su propia voluntad a un lugar en donde no habían cámaras de seguridad no lo podrían culpar a él ¡El plan perfecto! Una vez más la imagen de estar siendo raptada se venía a su mente, pero ¡¿Desde cuándo era tan paranoica?! El hombre detuvo el cierre inevitable de las puertas del ascensor con sus manos.

—Se que la petición es bastante extraña, especialmente porque soy una persona a quien usted nunca ha visto en su vida, pero le aseguro que el Sr. Onigumo se encuentra esperándola. Por su salud mental dejaré que suba usted sola en el ascensor y la esperaré en el lobby del edificio, también estará la Srita. _Yoko Littner quien es la asistente del Sr. Onigumo. _

Al terminar de decir eso la invitó a meterse al ascensor por medio de señas mientras él se retiraba. Al cerrarse las puertas no pudo evitar recostarse en una de las paredes del mismo para emitir un sonoro suspiro ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Quizás había envejecido unos 5 años con ese susto, y es que ¿A quién se le ocurría? Uno de los mayores índices de secuestros se daban en estacionamientos cerrados aunque no a plena luz del día sino que generalmente siempre ocurrían por la noche, pero aún así, si aquello era cierto ¡Lo que le diría al idiota de Sesshoumaru Onigumo por haber enviado a su pinche guardaespaldas a darle semejante susto!

Las puertas una vez más se corrieron para darle la entrada al primer piso en donde estaba la recepción y el lobby del despacho Taisho & Asociados. Un guardia de color negro, alto y fornido cuidaba la entrada que la rodeaban paredes de vidrio. La recepcionista era una rubia muy bien formada que llevaba un auricular con micrófono.

—Buenos días Karl, buenos días Sandy —saludó cordialmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos temblando como cual hoja.

—Buenos días Kagome —le regresaban el saludo ambas personas sonriendo al ver como ella corría desesperadamente para llegar a uno de los ascensores que iban repletos, ignorando por completo la petición del hombre macabro del estacionamiento.

—Kagome, la Srita. Littner está esperándote —le decía la rubia deteniéndole su paso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundida al no reconocer el nombre o apellido de aquella persona.

—La pelirroja que está sentada en la estancia y sonriendo de manera espeluznante como si fuese una reina de belleza —le susurró al momento que la invitaba a voltear su rostro para ver a la persona en cuestión.

Kagome pudo ver como una pelirroja de coleta alta y cabello largo que se acababa de levantar del asiento le sonreía de manera poco natural, Sandy tenía mucha razón al compararla con una candidata a reina de belleza, buen cuerpo, con unos senos exageradamente enormes, lentes para sus ojos color miel, una falda café extremadamente pegada que le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo puede caminar con ello? Una blusa manga larga en color blanco y rosado y una pequeña corbata en color verde quien portaba una Ipad en su mano.

—Srita. Higurashi buen día, mi nombre es Yoko Littner soy la asistente personal del Sr. Onigumo, imagino que el Sr. Urasue la debe de haber puesto al corriente ¿Correcto?

—Si... Bueno, algo mencionó... —entre su paranoia y su miedo no recordaba en sí lo que el tipo le había dicho, lo único que su mente le pasaba imágenes era del movimiento de manos que el hombre hacía para poderla alertar en caso de peligro.

—Por su seguridad personal el Sr. Urasue se encuentra afuera del edificio y el Sr. Onigumo se disculpa por ocasionarle cualquier inconveniente, pero es vital que pueda aceptar su ofrecimiento de cruzar la calle y hablar con él —siguió diciendo, pero ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Ni que fuese su jefe que podía disponer de su tiempo.

—¿Sucede algo Kagome? —preguntó el guardia de seguridad al ver tan indecisión de una de las trabajadores del despacho.

—No Karl, gracias... Todo está bien —aseguró sonriéndole, en realidad ¿Podía decir que todo estaba bien?

—Sandy, ¿Podrías decirle a Lucy que llegaré tarde por favor? —la rubia asentía.

—El Sr. Onigumo está sumamente agradecido por haber cambiado su agenda a esta hora de la mañana y una vez más se disculpa por los inconvenientes causados —¿Qué el "Sr. Onigumo" no tenía boca? Lo había conocido la noche anterior y se veía como un mortal común y corriente que podía hablar por sí mismo, y ¡Vaya que podía hablar! Si era un engreído de primera.

Kagome no dijo nada, aún seguía desconcertada, la mujer tecleaba en su Ipad de manera veloz sin parar de hablar, disculpándose y ofreciéndole su ayuda para poder reprogramar su agenda a lo cual la pelinegra solo respondía "no, gracias" ¿Cómo era posible que una extraña le arreglase la agenda?

Al llegar al Starbucks el mismo hombre mal encarado les abría la puerta _¿Cómo se llama?_ Pensó tratando de recordar su presentación pero lo único que conseguía era ver imágenes de un supuesto secuestro, por lo que decidió agradecer bajando su cabeza y sonriéndole.

La pelirroja la llevó a la barra y la instó a que se sentara.

—¿Un café? —preguntó diligente como si fuese una mesera, casi podía verla con una charola en su pecho a pesar que lo que tenía era su Ipad.

—Un frappuccino helado por favor, con crema dietética y leche semi descremada —la pelirroja repitió la orden al chico que estaba detrás de la barra y luego se levantó dejándola sola.

_¿Y entonces?_ Se preguntó ella sola, _para ser asistente todavía la hace falta mucha comunicación_, reclamó aunque no lo externó.

—¿Crema dietética y leche descremada? Ahora veo porque usted tiene una buena figura —escuchó como alguien le hablaba y al ver de un lado a otro observó que solamente había un peliplata oculto detrás de un periódico sentado en la barra a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

—Ajá —respondió de manera automática tratando de cortar una conversación que no deseaba.

—¿Así que trabaja en el despacho jurídico Taisho & Asociados, no? —continuó hablando y al momento de darse la media vuelta para observarlo prácticamente tenía que contenerse de no dejar caer su quijada.

Aquel hombre era increíblemente impresionante, un adonis bajado del cielo y materializado en la tierra, sabía que los ángeles eran blancos, pero al ver al hombre que estaba allí con su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados creía que debía que redefinir su concepto y descripción de un ángel. Sabía que su boca estaba completamente abierta porque su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca, ¿Quién demonios era él?

—Creo que Yoko le habrá dicho que no ha sido mi intención cambiarle su agenda, ¿No es así Srita. Higurashi? —ella no pudo responder, por primera vez en su vida se quedaba muda—. Lo que mi asistente no le dijo es que me disculpo por haber hecho que el día de ayer por la noche con quien se entrevistara fuese con mi primo y no conmigo.

—¿Quiere decir que...?

—Correcto Srita. Higurashi, yo soy Sesshoumaru Onigumo —se presentó para luego tomarle la mano y besársela como si fuese un noble caballero.

Ante aquel contacto sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, por primera vez en su vida había sentido una electricidad recorrerla justo como la que Sango le explicaba cuando alguien le gustaba, y por supuesto su excusa para decirle que no había tenido otro remedio más que acostarse con él, se sacudió ella sola ante tal pensamiento, ella no era como su amiga que se acostaba con cualquiera que se pusiese enfrente, aunque si "cualquiera" fuese el adonis plateado que estaba enfrente de ella tal vez si podía tener alguna excusa.

—Creo que éste no es el lugar en donde me gustaría explicar mis razones del porqué alguien estaba tomando mi lugar, ¿Puede pedir un rato libre en su oficina?

—Difícilmente, Señor... —intentó decirle su apellido pero al haber conocido al pelinegro primero, su cabeza le indicaba que el que estaba enfrente no podía ser el "Sesshoumaru Onigumo" con quien se había entrevistado.

—Podría arreglar que mi asistente lo haga entonces.

—Usted no conoce el significado de la palabra "no", ¿Verdad?

—Es bueno que nos entendamos Srita. Higurashi —el peliplata se levantó y como por arte de magia una vez más la pelirroja aparecía asustando a Kagome—. Yoko, llama a Enyu y dile que desayunaremos en el pent-house, luego habla al despacho de la Srita. Higurashi y diles que no podrá llegar.

—Enseguida Sr. Onigumo —Kagome sabía que debía de detenerlo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por la actitud tan altanera y _mandona_ del tipo que literalmente la había dejado sin habla. _¡Por Dios mujer! Di algo_, se instó ella sola a reaccionar.

—Perdone Sr. "Onigumo" —dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo deteniendo las acciones de la pelirroja—, si me da unos minutos podría ir al despacho y avisar yo misma de mi ausencia...

—Imposible Srita. Higurashi, en hora y media tengo una importante reunión y seguir desperdiciando tiempo es impensable para mí, ¿Desearía que en lugar de Yoko usted sea la que hable?

—Por lo menos es un avance —aseguró al mismo tiempo que la tan sonriente asistente le entregase un Iphone el cual inclusive al verlo veía como ya había marcado el número y la pregunta del millón rondaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella? Inclusive el teléfono de la oficina en donde trabajaba, porque no llamaba a recepción como cualquier mortal lo haría, sino que directamente en el piso en donde laboraba todos los días.

Lucy su compañera respondía, Kagome de manera rápida le explicaba que tenía una emergencia y que llegaría tarde, que luego se lo explicaría personalmente a sus jefes. Su compañera y amiga le deseaba la mejor de las suertes con aquella diligencia.

Al salir del local una camioneta negra, un Audi Q5 los esperaba. El hombre mal encarado dizque guardaespaldas del tipo que la llevaba casi a rastras les abría la puerta, claro a fuerza de ser sincera no es que hubiese sido muy difícil de convencer, solo esperaba que esa decisión no le trajera repercusiones en su futuro.

—Imagino que su cabeza debe de estar en confusión total, ¿No es así? —ella asintió regresando sus pensamientos a la actualidad, además de todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza una más la carcomía ¿Qué se había hecho la asistente "Reinita de belleza"?—. Perdone el teatro de ayer por la noche, sin embargo el conceder entrevistas es algo que inclusive está en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué la aceptó?

—¿Obligación? No lo sé, tal vez el negarme tantas veces al final hizo que brindara una respuesta positiva aunque no lo quisiera.

—No pareciera que usted sea un hombre a quien otra persona pueda dominar, más bien parece alguien que impone sus decisiones sin esperar que las otras personas digan una sola palabra —el peliplata abrió sus ojos, ella no lo conocía, ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

—El día de ayer usted conoció a mi primo, el Doctor Miroku Onigumo, sin embargo le puedo asegurar que todas las respuestas que le brindó fueron reales, excepto por una que me dejó atónito, nunca pensé que alguien pudiese tener agallas para hacerla.

—¿Cuál?

—"¿Es usted Gay, Señor Onigumo?" —ella frunció sus ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza, ¡Maldita Sango!— Y en respuesta a ello solo podría decirle que al no estar expuesta libremente mi sexualidad ésta se ve comprometida de alguna manera, sin embargo le puedo asegurar Srita. Higurashi que se encuentra bien definida.

—Creo que no hacía falta el recordar una de las preguntas más vergonzosas de mi vida Sr. Onigumo —intentó disculparse aunque parecía molesta.

—Como le he dicho Srita. Higurashi, es poco habitual que yo haga esto, pero deseo extenderle mis disculpas por la actuación de la noche y es por eso que necesitaba hablar con usted y no dejar pasar más tiempo.

—Usted tuvo sus razones y no las cuestionaré, además también fue una falta de respeto el que mi compañera no hubiese podido asistir.

En menos de 15 minutos habían llegado a un edificio, Kagome lo conocía como uno de los mejores complejos de pent-house de toda la ciudad, era céntrico y excesivamente lujoso, de hecho era difícil saber quienes vivían allí, la privacidad era algo que la administración del edificio resguardaba con sumo cuidado. Al bajarse en el estacionamiento del sótano del edificio tomaban un ascensor privado, ya que inclusive el rótulo que tenía decía V.I.P. y el peliplata lo abría con una llave.

—En una hora nos iremos Kawamaru, Enyu te dará mi equipaje.

—Como guste Sr. Onigumo —se despedía al cerrar las puertas del ascensor.

A Kagome no le podía latir más rápido su corazón y de haber podido sus piernas le hubiesen flaqueado a punto de doblarse para caer al suelo, si su madre la pudiese ver en ese instante el primer reclamo que le haría sería: "_¿Por qué te vas a la casa de un completo extraño?"_ Y era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza a cada instante sin poderla responder, pero si tenía que dar alguna diría que el tipo tenía un poder de convencimiento extremo, quizás había estudiado hipnosis y ahora todos hacían lo que él decía sin rechistar, _¡Pero que manera tan infantil de excusarte Kagome! _Se reclamó ella misma.

Al abrir las puertas del ascensor se encontraban con el pent-house de aquel peliplata, el cual estaba segura que había atravesado alguna dimensión porque el salón principal estaba adornado con una amplia lámpara de araña de cristal, el techo era alto haciendo alusión a los dos pisos que tenía, las escaleras más bien parecían de alguna época colonial, en el primer piso habían 4 cuartos a puertas cerradas, por lo menos los que podía ver. Al pasar el salón principal estaba la cocina con el desayunador y aun lado habían dos habitaciones más, una parecía ser la de un comedor para unas 12 personas y otro parecía ser más íntimo, de hecho era al que entraban.

—Como no pude programar con tiempo esta cita, me ha sido imposible poder definir cual podría ser su desayuno ideal —dijo intentando explicar el buffet que había en una mesa larga inmensa atrás de la mesa redonda que era para cuatro personas. Diferentes frutas, cereales, hot cakes, huevos, salchichas, jamones, quesos, ¡¿En realidad eso era comida para dos personas?!

—Creo que con un simple sándwich de queso y cereal hubiese bastado Sr. Onigumo —jamás había visto tanta ostentosidad, ni siquiera cuando Sango la obligaba a alguna cena en casa de sus padres, por lo menos no para dos personas.

—Puede servirse lo que desee y cuanto desee Srita. Higurashi —aseguró.

Kagome tomó un plato sirviéndose una rodaja de plátano, una rodaja de jamón, una pequeña cucharada de huevos volteados y un yogurt. El plato de Sesshoumaru era completamente diferente con un poco de cada comida que estaba en dicho buffet. Ambos se sentaron mientras él le colocaba un vaso de jugo de naranja a ella, sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de pasar era algo impensable para ella, ¡¿Podría ser más torpe?!

Al colocar Sesshoumaru el vaso de jugo de naranja y con un movimiento torpe de parte de Kagome a los pocos segundos aquel líquido había bañado por completo la camisa del peliplata para luego estrellarse y hacerse añicos en el suelo.

—P...Perdone Sr. Onigumo... Per-done... No era mi intención —intentó excusarse tomando una servilleta para levantarse de un solo golpe e intentar comenzar a secarle el pecho de manera instintiva, en ese instante entraba una mujer joven de cabello entre rojo y castaño, con dos colas y trenzas.

—Enseguida recojo los vidrios Sr. Onigumo —aseguró tras examinar el desastre que la pelinegra ocasionaba.

—Trae mi camisa celeste manga larga Enyu —solicitó sin decir ni 'gracias' o 'por favor', la chica asentía para luego retirarse del salón.

Kagome por su parte intentaba secar el jugo derramado en su camisa blanca, pero al sentir aquel pecho tan fornido y perfectamente duro su intención se desvanecía, lo único que deseaba era quitarle aquella tela y que nada se pudiese interponer entre su mano y el cuerpo de aquel adonis.

—Srita. Higurashi —llamó su atención tomándola de la mano, Kagome casi pudo escucharse a ella misma suspirar—, Enyu es la encargada del aseo y del mantenimiento de la casa, ella puede hacer esto.

Kagome quería decir algo, seguirse disculpando, ponerse de rodillas y que la disculpara, pero su cerebro se secaba en el instante de tocar aquel perfecto cuerpo. Se acercó a él quitándole la camisa de manera instintiva para dejarlo desnudo de su parte superior, aquellos pectorales eran de ensueño, increíblemente definidos y duros, ¿Ya había pensado en esa palabra, verdad? "Duros", el solo decirla en su cabeza lograba que su cuerpo se erizara, que una corriente intensa recorriera su vientre y humedeciera su intimidad, que sus pechos se agitaran con su alocada respiración mientras sus pezones se erguían, ¿Excitación? Se preguntó y conocía a la perfección la respuesta, eso no era amor a primera, era deseo a primera vista.

El peliplata pudo interpretar aquella mirada y los gestos de su rostro. La tomó con fuerza de ambas manos con una sola de él llevándola a la única pared sola que no tenía cuadros arrinconándola en contra de ella. Kagome se sentía aprisionada, ambas manos tomadas con una de él arriba de su cabeza y él acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, deseaba detenerlo y decirle que parara, pero no podía externarlo ya que en realidad no lo deseaba.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su cuello oliendo su perfume y aspirándolo de manera sensual.

—Creo que lo mejor sería comer de la comida que Enyu ha preparado, Srita. Higurashi.

¿Comida? ¿Quién tendría hambre después de tenerlo tan cerca? A partir de ese día nunca más juzgaría a Sango, porque por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía ceder ante aquella obvia atracción sexual que había entre ambos.


	4. Autoritarismo

No lo voy a negar! Estoy súper emocionada con la aceptación que ha tenido este fic y estoy súper contenta con todos los RW y de hecho a cada una le he enviado un MP, si lo dejo aquí pues se me harían solo dos páginas de mis propios comentarios y creo que ustedes quieren el fic a la ya! ¿Verdad?

Espero que el fic les siga agradando y sus comentarios son mi mejor alimento! Además que ensanchan el ego de mi imaginación y continúa dándome ideas...

Gracias a **Mareliz Luna, Naty117, Sasunaka doki, valkyria-taisho, Faby Sama, ELIZABETHSHANE, Angeline-dbz, alexavenuz, Nany S.A., Miadharu 28, hekate ama** (mi querida editora y una gran amiga!), **ariadnek, Miyandy y a DanLRadcliffeW** (mi neechan!) y gracias a todas las personas que ponen el fic en sus favoritos, las animo a que me dejen un RW aunque sea pequeñito para saber si la historia les sigue gustando.

**Nany S.A.:** gracias por tu RW! Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero verte siempre por aqui! Igual a tí **Miadharu 28**, me alegra que te guste.

De veras les agradezco un montón y después del blah blah blah, pues les dejo el siguiente capi! Las quiero mucho y a todas las llevo en el corazón y en mi imaginación para poder continuar el fic!

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo.

* * *

**•••••****  
****EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO****  
****•••••**

**CAPÍTULO 4:  
«****AUTORITARISMO****»**

—¿Srita. Higurashi? —le llamó la atención aquel peliplata que la veía fijamente, su cabeza empezaba a traicionarla al mostrarle imágenes que nunca habían pasado, su deseo se estaba desbordando. Inmediatamente retiro sus manos de la camisa que aún conservaba el peliplata, lo bueno era que ella no se había atrevido a abrírsela y mucho menos a quitársela, pero en su imaginación aparentemente se convertía en una experta.

—P...perdone Sr. Onigumo, generalmente no suelo ser tan torpe —se excusó retrocediendo un poco más evitando ceder ante sus propios deseos de tirársele encima a aquel peliplata que estaba como dios griego.

—Su camisa Sr. Onigumo —los interrumpía su criada entregándole una camisa celeste manga larga. Sesshoumaru se quitaba la blanca tirándola al suelo para que ella lo recogiese, Kagome no pudo evitar abrir la boca admirando los pectorales y el estómago plano del peliplata, aparentemente su imaginación no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

—Perdone... Yo podría llevármela y lavarla, luego podría írsela a entregar a su oficina.

—Como le dije antes Srita. Higurashi, Enyu es la encargada de todo el que hacer de esta casa, usted no tiene porqué hacer algo que no le corresponde —explicó de manera suave colocándose su camisa con total parsimonia, tal parecía que quería que la pelinegra que tenía enfrente siguiese disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Gracias y perdone una vez más —se excusó finalmente para luego sentarse y tratar de ingerir comida alguna, claro, después de semejante show era difícil poderse concentrar.

—Así que usted trabaja en la firma de abogados Taisho & Asociados, ¿Desde hace cuánto? —intentó hacer conversación al sentarse y empezar a comer de sus alimentos.

—3 años aproximadamente —respondió de manera automática tratando de nivelar su nerviosismo y ansiedad—. En realidad empecé como recepcionista, pero a los 6 meses me pasaron como asistente del piso 5, en donde está el Dr. Totosai, uno de los dueños y fundadores de la firma. Luego de una reunión con él y la Dra. Taisho, otra de las fundadores de la firma, pidió que se me trasladara como asistente del piso 4, en menos de un año de estar trabajando allí me convirtieron en asistente legal y personal de la Dra. Taisho.

—¿Nunca la obligaron a dejar de estudiar?

—De hecho no, inclusive siempre me insistían que el estudio era lo primero, de lo contrario no podría avanzar profesionalmente.

—Al graduarse, ¿Piensa seguir trabajando como asistente legal y personal de la Dra. Taisho?

—No, de hecho... Este es mi último día en la oficina, era por eso que no quería tomarme este tiempo libre, ya que tengo muchas cosas que dejar listas antes de mi partida.

—¿Le gusta la comida?

—Está deliciosa —aseguró, de hecho era de los mejores desayunos que había probado en su vida.

—Enyu es una excelente cocinera, soy bastante exigente con lo que ingiero, fue por eso precisamente que decidí que era imposible que nos quedáramos a tomar la comida más importante del día en esa franquicia —se veía a leguas que el tipo prácticamente era un dictador, definitivamente éste si era el hombre a quien se imaginaba de una u otra manera que era el famoso Sesshoumaru Onigumo.

Observó de un lado a otro el lugar, habían cuadros de diferentes pintores, de hecho podía reconocer uno que sus jefes tenían en su mansión, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel pintor?

—¿Tiene alguna oferta? —Kagome lo miró confundida regresando a la actualidad y obviando el arte a su alrededor, ¿A qué se refería con su pregunta?—. Usted acaba de decir que renunció a su trabajo, imagino que debe de tener alguna oferta.

—No por el momento, de hecho por eso he renunciado ya que necesito un par de días para poder legalizar mi título y hacerme unos exámenes extras para poder ejercer como abogado. Es un trabajo bastante engorroso y necesito tiempo para hacerlo. Afortunadamente el Dr. Taisho, el esposo de mi jefa, consiguió que me dieran una cita para poder obtener la autenticación de mi titulo de parte de la Corte y, el Colegio de Abogados me hará un examen dentro de siete días para autorizarme a ejercer —explicó reprochándose una vez más _¡En realidad Kagome! ¿Por qué tienes que darle alguna explicación a este hombre que acabas de conocer y que has sido previamente engañada por él? _

—¿Obtuvo buenas notas en la universidad?

—De hecho, nunca fui tan sobresaliente en las notas como en mi desempeño, creo que le tengo cierto pánico a los exámenes —y allí iba de nuevo con la explicación ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que lograba que su mente se nublara a tal punto que solo podía responder lo que él quería? Y encima de ¡Sin objetar!

—Dice que sus jefes son muy buenos, ¿Por qué renunciar entonces? ¿Por qué no solo pedir esos días libres que necesita?

—Mi jefa, la Dra. Taisho, es una buena abogada y sobretodo es una buena persona. Hace más de un mes que renuncié objeté que era porque quería avanzar a nivel profesional, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, actualmente lo único que estoy haciendo es comportarme como si fuese una asistente o una secretaria nada más, no es que menosprecie el trabajo de dicha profesión, pero deseo trabajar en mi propio campo, por eso es que lo he estudiado, y por eso ha sido mi decisión de renunciar, además por el momento no hay ninguna plaza libre en el despacho, excepto la mía.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi 45 minutos y parecía que ambos eran viejos conocidos actualizándose con los detalles de su vida. Eran casi las 9 pm y ella empezaba a desesperarse pensando que desde 1 hora atrás ella tenía que estar en la oficina en su último día.

—La comida estaba deliciosa —aceptó tras acabar todo después de una tarea titánica, le parecía una falta de respeto dejar alguna comida que ella misma se había servido, eso no dejaba ninguna buena impresión.

—Qué bueno que le haya gustado Srita. Higurashi —Kagome se mordió el labio intentando parar su pregunta ¿Y ahora qué?— Estoy seguro que debe de estar ansiosa de liberarse de esto, ¿No es así?

—La verdad ha sido bastante incómodo esta pequeña reunión Sr. Onigumo, pero entiendo cual ha sido su propósito, disculparse por el intercambio de ayer sin ni siquiera expresarlo demasiado lo que acepto con mucho agrado y hace que mi opinión respecto a lo que pensaba de usted cambie por completo.

—¿Le gustaría contemplar una plaza en el despacho jurídico de mi empresa Srita. Higurashi? —¿Por qué ese hombre tenía tanta habilidad para dejarla callada?

—No se preocupe Sr. Onigumo, la ofensa no ha sido tan grave como para que ofrezca un empleo por disculpas.

—Usted es una persona bastante perceptiva Srita. Higurashi, imagino que debe de suponer que no soy un hombre que hace algo por compromiso.

—Ciertamente Sr. Onigumo, ciertamente.

—¿El Hotel Taketawa es aceptable para usted?

—Es un hotel de mucha categoría y bastante hermoso, no podría negarle que ayer por la noche disfruté mi estancia en dicho lugar, aunque la ostentosidad, el bullicio y la multitud no es lo mío.

—¿Algo más íntimo y apartado podría agradarle?

—Probablemente, algo en donde no tenga que fingir lo que no soy.

—Está bien. Yoko —llamó nuevamente a su asistente que aparecía por arte de magia ¿Sería acaso un robot o en su vida pasada un perro? Porque era algo poco común y bastante espeluznante que la _tipa_ siempre apareciera de la nada, pero allí estaba, como un holograma en la puerta y con su Ipad en su mano lista para tomar algún dictado, definitivamente el concepto de secretaria cambiaba con el tiempo.

—Dígame Sr. Onigumo.

—Aparta el privado con Kagura para esta noche y pide que preparen una oferta para la Srita. Higurashi en el departamento jurídico de la sede.

—Correcto Sr. Onigumo.

—Pero... Perdone Sr. Onigumo... ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—Correcto Srita. Higurashi, me han dicho que usted no tiene celular ¿Verdad? —ella asintió—. Yoko le hablará a la casa de la Srita. Mitarashi para acordar los detalles para nuestra cena.

—Pero...

—No aceptaré un 'no' como respuesta Srita. Higurashi, especialmente cuando me siento culpable de haberla hecho entrevistarse con mi primo. Mañana sábado tengo que hacer un viaje al extranjero y regreso justo el martes para la ceremonia de graduación en su universidad por lo que no puedo atenderle otro día.

—Pero Sr. Onigumo... Esta noche... Tengo un compromiso.

—No creo que sea algo que sea imposible de cancelar. Yoko, dile a Kawamaru que prepare el auto para salir de inmediato y lleva a la Srita. Higurashi a su oficina.

—Enseguida Sr. Onigumo —aceptó la pelirroja desapareciéndose para que él se pudiese despedir y poder acatar las órdenes de su jefe.

—Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere Srita. Higurashi y veo el potencial reflejado en su rostro y en sus ojos, un potencial que no me gustaría que se desperdiciara —él le solicitaba salir del salón a través de señas para luego dirigirla al ascensor.

Al entrar Kagome al pequeño aparato podía aspirar aquel aroma de ese hombre tan autoritario, dominante e impositivo, un olor a pino, bosque y salvajismo incluido.

De pronto sintió como él la arrinconaba entre la pared del ascensor y su propio cuerpo, nuevamente la palabra 'duro' rondaba en su cabeza y era porque en ese mismo instante él había levantado su falda llevándola hasta su cintura pegando su erección en su intimidad. Sus manos nuevamente se encontraban arriba de su cabeza, se sentía como una prisionera y una muy a gusto.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó jadeante el peliplata mientras que con su mano suelta recorría uno de sus senos logrando que ella gimiera en su oído, eso tenía que responderle—. ¡Dilo! —exigió para luego bajar su mano y llegar a su ropa interior colándola por debajo de ella para sentir su humedad.

—Te quiero... Adentro de mí... Sesshoumaru... Por favor —suplicó al cerrar sus ojos y gemir ante el contacto del dedo en su intimidad, ese hombre si sabía cómo comportarse como tal. Un pequeño pitido la despertaba de su ensoñación.

—Aunque me gustaría que descansara un par de días más Srita. Higurashi, espero podamos llegar a un buen acuerdo esta noche.

Sesshoumaru la tomaba de la mano para darle un sensual beso en ella, Kagome automáticamente cerraba sus ojos para sentirlo de mejor manera, sus entrañas, su intimidad, su vientre por completo gritaban suplicantes que ese beso no se lo diera en esa parte de su anatomía, era mejor que tomara cualquier otra aunque pareciese ser indecente al hacerlo en público, ¿Gay ese hombre? Era todo lo contrario, ese hombre debía de ser un don Juan apellidado problemas porque solo con conocerlo su mente se perdía en el amplio mundo de su imaginación.

—Por aquí Srita. Higurashi, será un gusto llevarla a su oficina —le decía amablemente la pelirroja que estaba detrás de ella dándole un susto tras un perfecto desayuno. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Ambas se dirigieron al porche rojo que la pelirroja tenía estacionado a unos cuantos metros del ascensor. Yoko le abría la puerta de su coche para que Kagome pudiese entrar. Era una fortuna que su oficina quedara cerca del pent-house, de lo contrario el recorrido sería más incómodo de lo que ya lo era.

—¿Le gusta la langosta y vegetales? —preguntó la pelirroja rompiendo el estrés adentro del auto.

—¿Perdone?

—Para la cena de esta noche, ¿Langosta y vegetales estaría bien para usted? Aunque sino es de su agrado podría solicitarle al chef alguna otra comida de su antojo.

—No, no se preocupe, eso está bien, aunque no creo poder asistir, esta noche tengo otro compromiso.

—Con gusto podría ayudarla a cancelar y reprogramárselo Srita. Higurashi —aquello le frustraba sobre manera a la pelinegra, tal parecía que estaba hablando con una pared, una llamada Sesshoumaru Onigumo, ¿Así sería trabajar para él? ¿Ser un robot esperando por las órdenes de su creador? jajaja le irrita que ella también es asistente y ni al caso jajajaja..

—No Srita. Littner, langosta y vegetales estarían bien.

Después de 17 minutos llegaban enfrente del imponente edificio de Taisho & Asociados, Yoko intentaba bajarse para abrirle la puerta a Kagome, pero ella la detenía.

—No se preocupe Srita. Littner, es suficiente con que me haya traído a mi oficina, no es necesario que se baje para abrirme la puerta lo cual agradezco infinitamente —Yoko sonreía una vez más con aquella risa fingida.

—Se me olvidaba Srita. Higurashi —la detuvo tras bajarse de su auto—, como la cena está programada a las 9 de la noche el Sr. Urasue pasará por su casa a las 8 para llegar a tiempo.

—¿Pasará por mi... Casa? —preguntó confundida.

—Correcto. Yo le estaré llamando en la noche para afinar cualquier detalle. Le deseo un feliz día.

La pelirroja había arrancando sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad a Kagome de refutar algo, definitivamente aquel hombre era un autoritario que hacía comportarse de igual manera a todos los que lo rodeaban. Miró su reloj y faltaban 3 minutos para las 9.30, ¡Perfecto! Su último día y ella llegaba una hora y media tarde, lo que nunca en sus tres años en el despacho hizo.

•••••

Finalmente lograba llegar al 4º piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de los dueños de la firma y en donde ella trabajaba como asistente personal de la dueña.

—¡Uf! Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría —suspiró agotada colocando su cabeza en su escritorio, aunque a decir verdad se sentía cansada mentalmente, ya que su mente la traicionaba a cada instante imaginándose a aquel delicioso peliplata en diferentes situaciones.

—¿Trasnochada y diligencia de urgencia? Parece que ha sido una noche agitada, ¿Eh Kagome?

—No Lucy, aunque no lo creas... —refunfuñó a su compañera de trabajo y amiga, una rubia con un cuerpo despampanante, ojos azules y cintura pequeña, ella era la asistente personal del Dr. Taisho el esposo de la jefa de Kagome.

—Pues no lo parece —siguió diciendo incriminatoriamente su rubia compañera de trabajo, quien llevaba una falda corta de pliegues, al momento de sentarse en el escritorio de Kagome y cruzar las piernas de la manera más sensual que podía—. Vamos, no seas mala, cuenta, es raro que tú vengas a esta hora y con esa cara como si te acabaras de encontrar con algún fantasma.

—Desafortunadamente no hay nada que contar Lucy, Sango está enferma y debido a su estado depresivo me pidió que la sustituyera en una fiesta a la cual tenía que asistir, claro si hubiese sido una fiesta de la facultad no me molestaría pero fue una de estirados con dinero —la rubia hizo una mueca de decepción.

—¿Y la tardanza? —continuó interrogando.

—Una visita... Familiar bastante inoportuna y que no podía cancelar. ¿Los doctores ya llegaron? Me gustaría explicarle a Izayoi mi tardanza —ella negó bajándose del escritorio de Kagome.

—Nop, aún no.

—¡Niñas! Los doctores ya están aquí —salió una peliazul de cabello corto con un lazo en ella, quien era la recepcionista de las oficinas del 4º piso.

—Gracias Levy —agradecieron ambas para dirigirse cada una a sus escritorios mientras Kagome se ponía rápidamente su chaqueta que había dejado tirada encima del suyo al entrar.

—Buenos días a todos —saludaba un imponente hombre de traje negro de marca.

—Buenos días Dr. Taisho —saludaban todos al verlo al entrar. Inu-No Taisho era uno de los dueños de la firma, un abogado de 48 años de edad que parecía no más de 40, su cabello era plateado y siempre lo llevaba en una coleta alta, sus facciones eran delicadas pero al mismo tiempo parecían muy fuertes.

—Buenos días mis niños —saludaba su esposa que venía detrás de él, una mujer alta y esbelta de la misma edad de él, cabello negro y muy lacio. Vestía un traje blanco de puntos negros que todos sabían que era un Versace, ya que ella solo utilizaba prendas de color claro de dicho diseñador, si eran colores oscuros en una sola tonalidad eran de Westwood y sus vestidos de fiestas siempre se los hacía personalmente Vera Wang.

—Buenos días Dra. Taisho —correspondían el saludo nuevamente a su jefa. Ambos tenían dos doctorados, Ino-No en ciencias políticas y otro en derecho penal e Izayoi en jurisprudencia y en civil, ambos eran sumamente inteligentes y ricos.

—¿Cómo te sientes en tu último día Kagome? —preguntaba cortésmente él a lo que todos sus compañeros volvían a verla extrañados exceptuando por Lucy.

—Un poco nerviosa nada más, pero lista como siempre para dar lo mejor mí.

—Eso me alegra —interrumpió Izayoi—, te veo en 5 minutos en mi oficina Kagome.

—Claro Dra. Taisho —todos volvieron al trabajo mientras ellos entraban a sus respectivas oficinas, sus compañeros solo miraban a Kagome de manera inquisitoria—. Lo siento chicos, luego les contaré —ofreció una pequeña disculpa casi susurrándola.

Tomó sus notas y luego se dirigió al salón del café que estaba a un lado, para prepararle la bebida a su jefa. ¼ de taza de leche, 3 cucharaditas de azúcar de dieta y un rocío de canela, aquello era la mezcla que tanto le encantaba a ella y que durante los últimos años Kagome había podido perfeccionar. Luego se forzaba a entrar por última vez a la oficina de su jefa y explicarle su tardanza, sería la primera que mentiría acerca de ello.

Por primera vez en el día se forzaba a no seguir pensando en el peliplata, aunque recordar que esa misma noche tenía que volverlo a ver, lograba que sus piernas flaquearan.


	5. Los Taisho

Lo siento haberme tardado tanto, en realidad quería pasar mucho antes de hecho el sábado, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi perrito que me deprimieron horrible, aún ando así, pero bueno... ¡Hay que seguir y que sea lo que Dios quiera! Así que mi depresión no me deja continuar con nada, pero como ya tenía este capítulo corregido por mi editora (mi geme querida a quien le agradezco muchísimo), se los dejo.

Generalmente siempre agradezco por MP a cada una... ahora si se los debo Y_Y, sin embargo les agradezco sus RW a **Mareliz Luna,** **Naty, alexavenuz,** **valkyria-taisho,** **Nany S.A., hekate ama (mi geme y editora), sasunaka doki, Faby sama y a Arwen**

Les envío un fuerte abrazo deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y que se encuentren todas bien. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios. Espero les agrade y aquí la respuesta a si aparecerá Inuyasha...

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo.

PD: Entra un nuevo personaje, llamado "SIMON" que obviamente debería de ser "Simón" con su correspondiente tilde en la "O", sin embargo éste personaje mío se llama "Símon" con acento en la "I" no le pongo la tilde por ser palabra grave solo lo demuestro aquí para que lo tomen en cuenta a la hora de leerlo y que vean que no es un error de ortografía, sino más bien... algo bien personal... n_n

* * *

**•••••****  
****EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO****  
****•••••**

**CAPÍTULO 5:  
«****LOS TAISHO****»**

Kagome aún pensaba que clase de excusa podría darle a su jefa por su llegada tardía, ¿Un desayuno sin sentido? De veras ¿Cómo podría excusarse por algo tan banal? Y por supuesto que la presencia embriagante de Sesshoumaru Onigumo no cabía dentro de algún tipo de explicación, aunque esa era precisamente la que le llevaba a faltar a su trabajo una hora y media.

Entró al despacho de Izayoi Taisho, con una Ipad en su otra mano haciendo malabares junto con el café y tratando de revisar mentalmente una vez más la agenda de su jefa, ya que siendo su asistente legal y personal se encargaba de todo lo relacionado al área de ella, mientras que su amiga y compañera Lucy lo hacía para Inu-No.

—Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo está mi agenda de hoy? —preguntaba al verla entrar a su despacho viendo como colocaba su café, lo cual agradecía mentalmente Izayoi después de una noche muy agitada socialmente.

—Un poco apretada Izayoi —le decía con familiaridad, ya que después de mucho insistirle Izayoi que cuando estuvieran solas la tratara sin ningún título, Kagome finalmente lo aprendía—, pero antes de verla quisiera comentarle que esté día vine hasta hace un par de minutos, me surgió un imprevisto al cual no podía faltar.

—Es algo raro que lo hagas Kagome, así que solo tengo una pregunta ¿Todo bien? —preguntó visiblemente preocupada mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio tomando su taza de café.

—Si, todo bien, no fue algo grave ni de salud, solo una visita inesperada.

—No te preocupes entonces, tu siempre eres de las que vienen primero y que se van de último, si analizamos tus horas creo que te deberíamos más vacaciones de las que te tomaste —ambas sonrieron ante el comentario, especialmente Kagome agradeciendo que su jefa no hubiese indagado más—. ¿Cómo tengo la agenda Kagome?

—A las 10:30 vendrá la Srita. Star para la entrevista final del puesto de litigante que tiene el Sr. Naraku, aquí están los resultados de su perfil psicológico.

—¿Inu-No también estará en la entrevista, verdad?

—Correcto, Lucy ya se lo agendó. A las 11:30 recibirá la visita de la Sra. Endeliom...

—La Sra. Cortuex querrás decir Kagome, si ella no se estuviese divorciando del Arq. Endeliom no tendríamos un caso.

—Tiene razón, disculpe —se corrigió inclusive haciéndolo en su Ipad—. Como decía a las 11:30 tendrá la visita de la Sra. Cortuex, según el concilio al que se llegó el día de ayer aceptó nada más el 25% de la fortuna del Sr. Endiliom.

—Creo que podremos conseguir que acepte nada más el 5% —Kagome la observó sorprendida ya que eso quería decir que solamente aceptaría Dos millones y medio de dólares—, no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí.

—Está bien. Luego a la 1 tiene programada un almuerzo con el empresario Gagjel para revisar su acuerdo prenupcial.

—¿Cuándo se casará?

—Dentro de 4 meses —su jefa asintió—. Luego a las 4 tendrá la continuación del juicio por la custodia de los hijos de la familia Gremory.

—¿Hoy es el juicio? —preguntó asustada a lo que Kagome asentía torciendo su labio en señal de preocupación—. Bueno, todo está arreglado, solamente se me había escapado que era hoy. Confírmales a Gray y a Maggi que ellos dos me apoyarán el día de hoy en dicho juicio.

—Está bien, de hecho justo acaban de regresar del litigio por lo que les diré inmediatamente. Por la noche a las 8 pm empezará la ceremonia de boda de la hija del Dr. Totosai —quien era el otro asociado de la firma—, ayer fui a comprarle el regalo de boda, una vajilla de plata con cubiertos en juego y un set de copas de cristal, éstos ya fueron enviados el día de ayer a la nueva residencia de ella. También ahora me confirmaron que la Sra. Wang ya envió su vestido, lo estarán recibiendo en su casa a las 11 am, ya di instrucciones a la ama de llaves que me confirmo en cuanto lo haga, solo tengo el recibo por la compra de los regalos para que me lo pueda firmar y así entregárselo al Sr. Santou —quien era el contador del 4° piso y encargado de las finanzas de los señores Taisho— y a las 6.30 pm está citado en su casa el estilista para que le ayude a prepararse para la boda.

—Gracias Kagome, en verdad, no se qué haré sin ti —aceptó tristemente mientras firmaba los recibos.

—No se preocupe Izayoi, todo saldrá bien —expresó de lo más contenta apagando su Ipad.

—Oye Kagome, ¿Crees que podrías hacernos un favor? —ella asintió diligente—. A las 12 llegará el avión en donde regresará Inuyasha, como tengo la reunión con Gagjel me será imposible ir a recogerlo, ¿Podrías, por favor, ir por él junto con Simon?

—¿Inuyasha regresa el día de hoy de América? —Izayoi asintió, a Kagome le parecía extraño no saber nada sobre ello cuando su jefa siempre le contaba todo esos detalles.

—Yo ya había programado con Simon —quien era su chofer particular— ir a recogerlo, pero con esta agenda se me hace imposible.

—Perdone Izayoi, no tenía intenciones de echarle a perder sus planes.

—No te preocupes, además es trabajo, a partir del lunes Inuyasha entenderá a que nos referimos su padre y yo cuando le hablamos de responsabilidades, no es fácil ser la firma de abogados más importante del continente, se requiere sacrificios y mucha determinación, no es lo mismo solo quedarse estudiando a empezar a trabajar.

—Tiene razón Izayoi y no se preocupe, lo que haré será decirle a Gray que me sustituya en la reunión que tendrá con la Sra. Cortuex para salir de aquí a las 11 en punto y estar lista en el aeropuerto para cuando arribe el avión.

La mujer no sabía cómo agradecerle, en serio le salvaba la vida al no mandar solo al su chofer por su hijo que regresaba del extranjero luego de dos años de no verse, excepto cuando lo hacían por medio de los videochats para saludarse y ponerse al día de sus actividades. Kagome salía del despacho y empezaba a organizar el día actualizando a sus compañeros sus actividades.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te retires del despacho Kagome —le decía Lucy tristemente al pasar cerca de su escritorio para quedarse platicando con ella un rato.

—Era algo inevitable Lucy.

—Oí que tú iras con Simon a recoger a Inuyasha.

—¿Sabías que él regresa ahora a Japón?

—Si, el Dr. Taisho me lo comentó, se sintió un poco triste al saber que él tampoco podrá ir al aeropuerto, ya que tiene una reunión con el embajador de España a las 11 am., pero me imagino que tú debes de sentirte emocionada ¿O no? —preguntó de manera pícara.

—En realidad no tengo porque estarlo.

—¡Oh Inuyasha! Tanto tiempo de no vernos —empezó a imitarla de mala manera simulando un beso—, espero que podamos continuar nuestro romance pausado de dos años atrás ¡Oh Inuyasha!

—Creo que no has tomado tu café de la mañana y eso empieza a afectar tu cerebro Lucy. Inuyasha y yo nunca tuvimos ningún romance.

—Kagome, si yo veía como el pobre babeaba como perro por ti.

—Independientemente de cualquier detalle borroso que puedas recodar, Inuyasha y yo no tuvimos ningún romance.

—Kagome —las interrumpía Inu-No haciendo que ambas literalmente saltaran debido al tipo de conversación que tenían—, ¿Podrías venir un rato a mi oficina por favor? Izayoi y yo queremos hablar contigo.

—Claro, enseguida voy Dr. Taisho. Si me meto en algún problema por tu culpa Lucy, me las pagarás.

—Ya, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo estará bien —se disculpaba sin hacerlo en realidad al brindarle una tímida sonrisa sacándole la lengua.

Kagome entraba al despacho de Inu-No en donde Izayoi estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia, tomando una taza de té viendo las noticias en su Ipad. _¡Por Dios, ¿Estaré en algún problema?!_

—Toma asiento Kagome, ambos queremos hablar contigo —ella de manera diligente se sentaba esperando cualquier regaño que pudiese salir de la boca de sus jefes. ¿Habrían escuchado lo que Lucy decía de Inuyasha?

—¿Que piensas de la Srita. Star? —Inu-No se caracterizaba porque no perdía tiempo en decir lo que necesitaba, los rodeos eran molestos para él.

—Parece ser bastante inteligente para ocupar el puesto que el Sr. Naraku necesita —expresó tranquilamente refiriéndose a la persona que Izayoi entrevistaba minutos atrás.

—¿Podríamos contar con tu opinión sincera? —preguntó su jefa sonriéndole mientras colocaba su Ipad aún lado, ella dudó.

—Se que podrías pensar que es como traicionar a una futura compañera de trabajo, pero si lo piensas bien, éste será tu último día aquí, por lo que en lugar de traición será como una ayuda para nosotros.

—Me siento un poco incómoda al decirlo Dr. Taisho.

—Entonces, eso significa que si tienes algo que decir —ella frunció su labio ladeándolo al lado derecho, clásica señal de indecisión de su parte.

—Ella parece ser muy inteligente, pero... —ambos deseaban que pudiera terminar aquella frase—, no lo sé, a mi parecer da la impresión que no le interesa el trabajar o el estar aquí —ambos volvieron a verse con una sonrisa.

—Naraku pensaba que podía ser su candidata ideal —interrumpía Izayoi.

—Claro, es hermosa, esbelta, rubia y de ojos azules, por supuesto que podría servir para... —de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo inoportuno—, perdonen... Es que en realidad en la entrevista que le hicimos no demostró interés alguno por el bufete o por su carrera, lo que inclusive me hizo pensar ¿Por qué estudiaría leyes y no una carrera dirigida a comunicaciones o afines a ella?

—De hecho las pruebas psicológicas arrojaron los mismos resultados que tú nos estás diciendo —aseguró el peliplata.

—Y nuestra idea es darle una oportunidad, pero no en el puesto de asistente a litigios con Naraku sino que hemos pensado abrir otra plaza de recepcionista, sentimos que la pobre de Sandy ya no da abasto —continuó diciendo la señora.

—Por lo que la plaza que Naraku necesita todavía seguiría vacante y es allí a donde nosotros quisiéramos ofrecerte una oportunidad —El le entregaba un folder con una oferta de trabajo.

—Has sido la mejor asistente legal y personal que he podido tener Kagome, pero tampoco es mi intención retrasarte en tu vida profesional —le aseguró Izayoi acercándose a ella para tocarle su hombro—. Nos encantaría poder seguirte teniendo con nosotros aquí en el 4º piso, pero lamentablemente todavía no tenemos una plaza disponible aquí —Kagome no dejaba de sorprenderse intentando abrir el folder con manos temblorosas.

—No te preocupes, puedes revisarlo en tu casa, además tienes 10 días para respondernos que te parece y como tu bien lo sabes, estamos abiertos a negociar —aquello la tranquilizaba un poco, saber que podía revisar la oferta sin que ninguno de las dos la estuviera viendo, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Los tres se levantaron cuando Kagome le indicaba a Izayoi que eran exactamente las 11 am, hora en que ella tendría que salir al aeropuerto para ir a recoger al hijo de ambos.

Tomó su cartera y se dirigió al estacionamiento en donde Simon la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto. En el auto iba repasando mentalmente toda su estadía en el despacho para concluir con su reunión con los Drs. Taisho, cosa que lograba que su corazón latiera como loco, ¿Ofrecerle trabajo? Era algo que se daba muy poco con ellos, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se dirigió a la tabla de llegadas, el avión de Inuyasha había arribado sin ningún problema y ella lo esperaba en la salida.

El recuerdo que ella tenía del único hijo de sus jefes, era de un chico que a pesar que tenía 22 años igual que ella en ese entonces, parecía como de 15, un adolescente entrando a la pubertad; un poco delgado sin mayor atractivo que su buen rostro heredado de su madre, junto a al cabello y ojos de su padre.

Dibujó una sonrisa aunado a un gesto de sorpresa. Aquel niño que recordaba no se parecía en nada al joven que estaba enfrente. Ahora su cuerpo había cambiado, podía verlo más fornido, su pecho más ancho, _parece que estuvo haciendo mucho ejercicio, _pensócon una sonrisa; su camisa blanca de manga larga Givenchi, podía dibujar su buen cuerpo, su cabello plateado lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos dorados parecían que brillaban aún más, _¿Podría ser que está más alto?, _pensó extrañada, ya que sabía que después de la adolescencia era poco probable algún crecimiento.

El peliplata dibujó una sonrisa al reconocerla, llevaba un maletín que pasaba por su pecho y una maleta de ruedas. En realidad aquel joven parecía que sacaba destellos de luz detrás de su cuerpo.

—¿Podría ser que estás más bella Kagome? —saludó sin más dándole un fuerte abrazo dejando a un lado su equipaje.

—Pues claro que sí, una mujer con el tiempo no envejece, ¡Se embellece! —afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja correspondiéndole el abrazo—. Que alegría volverte a ver Inuyasha.

—Gracias Kagome, nunca esperé tener tan agradable recibimiento.

—Lo siento, tu madre tenía una reunión a las 11:30 y un almuerzo a las 1 mientras que tu padre tenía una reunión con el embajador de España, a ambos les fue imposible cancelarlas.

—No te preocupes, de hecho pensé que solo vendría Simon, hubiese sido más sorpresa que ellos estuviesen aquí esperándome.

Ambos parecían dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban, haciendo bromas que ella estaba mas delgada y él más gordo, chisteando como se veían antes y como estaban ahora. Simon se encargaba del equipaje de Inuyasha quien le informaba que 4 de sus 10 maletas llegarían hasta dentro de dos días.

Al subirse a auto, un BMW negro con vidrios del mismo color, Simon le entregaba un paquete, un Iphone 4S con una Ipad 3.

—Dijeron sus padres que por favor les pusiera un mensaje cuando estuviera en el auto —el peliplata asentía ante la indicación del chofer—. Ambos aparatos tienen carga para aproximadamente 4 horas, además todos los teléfonos de la firma se encuentran debidamente almacenados en la libreta de contactos, su correo electrónico se lo configurarán el lunes que se presente a la oficina.

—Gracias Simon, como siempre eres tan eficiente —agradeció para destapar las respectivas cajas y enviarle un mensaje a sus padres—. No veo tu número de celular en el listado Kagome.

—Será porque no tengo uno —indicó mientras le enseñaba su bolso en el cual solo estaba su cartera y otra bolsa del cual él no preguntaría de que se trataba.

—En la era de la tecnología en donde todo se basa en computadoras y memorias informáticas, ¿Tú eres una cavernícola? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Me lo robaron hace un par de días atrás y todavía no he podido ir a comprar otro.

—Creo que en el futuro tendremos que hacer algo por ello —sonrió divertido mientras aún examinaba su propio celular.

—Es difícil afirmártelo o negártelo, aunque tal vez la otra semana lo haga ya que dispondré de más tiempo —aceptó sonriente, ya que si él y sus amigos de la oficina no la lograban convencer estaba segura que Sango en cualquier momento le entregaría el de ella y se compraría uno nuevo, eso de no estarse mensajeando a cada instante era algo que volvía loca a su amiga.

—¿Más tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues verás... Este es mi último día de trabajo en la firma...

—Quieres decir que después de tanto tiempo que he estado en Estados Unidos y que regreso para empezar a trabajar en la firma de mis padres ¿Tú te vas? —ella volvió a sonreír tímidamente asintiendo—. ¿Por qué? No me digas que mis padres te despidieron, eso sería prácticamente imposible y si fuese así yo me encargo que regreses a tu puesto o...

—¿Quieres respirar por favor? —bromeó un poco—. Es una decisión que tomé desde hace más de un mes que les entregué mi renuncia a ellos, por lo que te confirmo que nadie me ha despedido.

—Pero no entiendo Kagome, ¿Tienes otras ofertas? Porque si es así...

—De hecho no tengo ninguna otra oferta más que la que me acaban de entregar tus padres —mintió deliberadamente, después de tanto tiempo de no ver a Inuyasha no le vendría a decir lo que había pasado con Sesshoumaru Onigumo, por lo menos no por el momento.

—Entonces ¿Continuarás trabajando en la firma?

—Aún no he podido revisarla, de hecho hoy por la mañana me la entregaron.

—Kagome... Yo... Pensaba que íbamos a trabajar juntos y... —de pronto el celular del chico empezaba a sonar—. Un gusto saludarte madre... Si, todo bien; justo en estos momentos estoy en el auto junto con Simon y Kagome... Lo intentaré, sabes como es esto del Jet Lag... Si, nos vemos mañana, saludos a mi padre.

—Creo que tu madre estaba muy pendiente de ti —expresó con una gran sonrisa, no es que sus jefes fuesen precisamente padres amorosos, pero eso no les quitaba que siempre estaban pendientes de su hijo.

—Si... Me extraña que ninguno de ellos me hubiese comentado que tú habías renunciado —un pequeño destello de tristeza se podía vislumbrar en su rostro aunque Kagome no estaba segura si era eso o enojo que nadie le hubiese comentado aquello, pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ella le escribiese contándole? Si nunca en todo ese tiempo lo habían hecho, hubiese sido sumamente extraño el hacerlo solo por eso.

—Tu madre de hecho me dijo algo ahora en la mañana que hablamos: "No quiero retrasarte en tu vida profesional". He pasado 5 años de mi vida estudiando para poder obtener mi título como abogado y a pesar que me siento muy a gusto en la firma y con mi puesto, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como una asistente, quiero ejercer, ir a juicios, pelear por aquel que lo necesita y eso fue lo que me motivó a tomar la decisión especialmente cuando mi graduación es dentro de 5 días.

—Entiendo —aceptó tristemente—, pero a partir del lunes yo empezaré a ejercer dentro de la firma, asumo que también necesitaré mi propio equipo y siendo así tú serás la primera en mi mente —dijo casi declarándosele al sostener sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas, aquella acción era algo que Kagome no se esperaba, su corazón latió fuertemente mientras ponía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Llegamos Kagome —interrumpía Simon un poco sonrojado por la situación al estacionarse enfrente del edifico de la firma Taisho & Asociados para luego bajarse y abrirle la puerta para que ella se bajase.

Kagome se bajaba con total parsimonia del auto, esperando luego darse la media vuelta y despedirse de Inuyasha, aquel encuentro ella lo podía interpretar como un "reencuentro con un compañero/a de colegio", era revitalizante y alegre, en donde se pueden incluir un sinfín de conversaciones que terminarían con una cena, luego con botellas de cerveza para hablar hasta el amanecer, sin embargo lo que estaba por venir era algo que ella nunca se lo esperaría.

Sintió como los labios de Inuyasha la aprisionaban en un suave beso, sus manos acariciaron su cintura mientras ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos, Inuyasha se había bajado detrás de ella ¡¿Para darle un beso?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Kagome... ¿T...te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? —preguntó al separarse de sus labios, estaba segura que parecía una estatua, con su boca y sus ojos abiertos, ¿En serio había escuchado bien? ¿No le explicaría el porqué de ese beso?—. Según lo que me decía mi madre, ellos tienen una cena o algo así ahora en la noche y... Bueno, prácticamente me siento como turista en mi ciudad natal...

—Yo... —intentó decir algo pero aún la sorpresa doblegaba cualquier cordura en su cabeza.

—Me gustaría poder hablar contigo en la cena acerca de esto, por favor... —suplico—. Sé que tendría que descansar pero actualmente en Boston todavía son las 11 de la noche de ayer y creo que lo mejor es no dormir nada esta tarde así podré hacerlo por la noche y empezar a tomar nuevamente mi horario normal.

—¿Cenar? —preguntó confundida reclamándose internamente, si quería ser una buena abogada tendría que enfrentarse en un futuro con situaciones, aunque esperaba que no precisamente idénticas, pero si con alguna que la dejara sin palabra alguna, _¡Por un demonio Kagome, di algo!_

—Si, sé que es demasiado imprevisto pero haz el intento Kagome, por favor... —suplicó sosteniendo las manos de ellas con la de él.

_¡Onigumo! _Gritó su conciencia, ¡Era verdad! Ella ya tenía una cita previa, no consensuada sino más bien forzada, pero al final había aceptado.

—Yo... Ahora no puedo Inuyasha...

—No te preocupes, entonces pasaré mañana por tu casa para almorzar, sé que mis padres o Simon deben de tener la dirección —Inuyasha le tomaba su mano derecha para besarla como si fuese un caballero del siglo antepasado, para luego meterse en el auto dando por terminada la conversación.

Kagome se quedó en la entrada del edificio viendo como Simon manejaba llevando a su pasajero a la casa de sus jefes.

Llevó su mano derecha para tocarse delicadamente sus labios, aun sentía como Inuyasha los mordía suavemente introduciendo su lengua jugando con la de ella, este día, según sus pensamientos, se debería de haber llamado "Bajo el dominio de los hombres".


	6. Imposición

Disculpen de corazón que no haya podido venir antes, pero como les comenté ando en un hoyo dimensional depresivo que lo único que deseo al llegar a mi casa es ver TV y dormir. Ando igual, pero ando haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Espero que este capítulo les siga gustando... Solo un pequeño avance:  
"_Su boca estaba semi abierta, solo esperaba que fuese imperceptible para él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la agitación que tenía, la cual estaba completamente segura que se marcaba en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía que aceptarlo, el olor, la presencia, la personalidad de Sesshoumaru Onigumo la excitaba, la atraía como dos polos opuestos ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la besara?! Ese era el pensamiento que recorría su cabeza, a la mierda el trabajo y los pelirrojos, lo que ella deseaba era __**contacto**__, solo eso._"

Lo sé, ¡Soy mala! Me tardo horrores en actualizar y ahora dejo ese pequeño párrafo del siguiente capítulo, es solo para que les de emoción jijiji

Gracias una vez más a **miadharu28, Sasunaka doki, Cecilia, DanLRadcliffeW **(ni querida neechan)**, valkyria-taisho, miyandy, Naty117, Mareliz Luna, alexavenuz, Faby Sama y Chinatsu **(quien espero que pueda continuar). También le agradezco a mi geme-editora **Hekate ama, **se que no dejaste comen pero ya me los mandaste por correo :P

Disclaimers: en el primer capítulo con su debida explicación. Solamente recuerden que si bien es cierto puse que éste fic está inspirado en 50 sombras, pero no es una vil copia, tiene mi propio estilo así que no encontrarán exactamente lo mismo...

Así que sin más se los dejo. ¡Esperaré muy emocionada sus RW!

* * *

•••••  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO**  
•••••

**CAPÍTULO 6:  
«****IMPOSICIÓN****»**

Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde y aunque su cabeza le dictaba que tenía que ingerir algo, su corazón y su cuerpo se rehusaban a recibir la orden. Haciendo un doble esfuerzo pasaba la calle para dirigirse a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a dos locales contiguo al Starbucks ubicado enfrente del despacho. Se tomaba 20 minutos para comerse un sándwich de queso y un té helado. Al terminar se dirigía directamente a la oficina, casi eran las 3 pm, dos horas y varios minutos y se iría a su casa.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor en el 4º piso vio como toda la oficina estaba arreglada con globos y unas flores. Entró sorprendida viendo de un lado a otro, ¿Se habría olvidado de algún cumpleaños? Que ella recodara el cumpleaños del Dr. Taisho sería en octubre y el de su jefa en diciembre y aún estaban en julio. El de Lucy recién acababa de pasar y el de sus otros compañeros de piso habían sido en el primer semestre del año.

Se sentó en su silla reclinable para luego, literalmente, estrellar su cabeza en él ¿Qué había pasado para darle la confianza a Inuyasha que podría besarla como lo hizo? Definitivamente tenía que hacer una retrospectiva mental y evaluar el pasado junto con él.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Lucy al verla.

—Hola... Lucy —respondió un poco temerosa que ella los hubiese visto o que alguien del edificio los reconociera a ambos difundiendo el chisme por todos lados.

—Pensé que te tardarías más... ¡CHICOS! —gritó logrando que aquellos pensamiento se disiparan al ver como todos sus compañeros del piso 4 se acercaban a ella llevando un pastel y algunas latas de serpentinas.

—¡TE QUEREMOS KAGOME! —gritaron al unísono todos sus compañeros. Kagome estaba completamente desconcertada queriendo externar palabra pero nada salía de su boca, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer sentada mientras ellos apartaban algunos papeles que tenía en el escritorio para colocarle un pastel de chocolate con fresas y melocotones que decía "Buena Suerte".

—Lucy nos contó que éste es tu último día Kagome —se acercó una peliazul—, y aunque nos hemos disgustado mucho contigo porque no nos has dicho nada, queremos hacerte esta pequeña despedida y desearte toda la suerte del mundo.

—Gracias Lisanna, gracias chicos, perdonen que no les había dicho nada... Pero...

—Pero cada quien tiene sus motivos —se acercó un chico alto de cabello corto, lacio y con un mechón en su frente, todas insistían que él tenía que dedicarse al modelaje, pero él decía que quería trabajar en algo que requiriera cerebro menospreciando por completo la otra opción— y todos tenemos que respetarlos.

—¡Bien dicho Yamato! —gritó emocionada Lucy que llevaba unos vasos transparentes desechables riéndose por lo bajo, ya que en la hora de almuerzo había sido atacada por todos sus compañeros reclamándole que ella si sabía de la renuncia de Kagome y no lo había informado.

—Los jefes aún están en reuniones pero aún así te desean buena suerte para el futuro —explicó Lisanna.

Kagome derramó un par de lágrimas de felicidad, era bastante emotivo el ver como todos sus compañeros la querían y le deseaban la mejor de las suertes. Comieron del rico y fino pastel patrocinado por su jefa, la bebida por su jefe y la decoración por parte de sus compañeros, aún no sabía como iba a meter en su pedacito de carro todos los globos y las flores que ellos le regalaban.

—¿Y bien Kagome? —preguntó la rubia muy ansiosa.

—¿Y bien qué Lucy? —regresó la pregunta rogando porque no dijera nada de Inuyasha, al comer su último pedazo de su pastel recordaba que ese día había comido demasiado.

—¿Regresarás? —ante aquella pregunta todos volvieron a verla y a pesar que Kagome rodaba sus ojos un poco molesta por la pregunta indiscreta, se alegraba que lo hubiese hecho, hubiese sido difícil regresar sin decirle a nadie.

—Si... Bueno, les comento que los Doctores Taisho me han ofrecido un puesto en litigios... —les confesó un poco ruborizada.

—¿Junto a Naraku? —pregunto sorprendido Yamato, ella asintió.

—Kagome, ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? —interrumpió preocupada su peliazul amiga.

—Vamos chicos, ninguno de nosotros ha trabajado con Naraku, creo que sería bueno darle el beneficio de la duda a todos los rumores —respondió de la más tranquila.

Todos los chismes indicaban que Naraku Hirata era un mujeriego y un acosador, sin embargo ninguna mujer le había entablado una demanda por acoso sexual, y su staff que le había durado casi los dos años desde que lo nombraban socio, continuaba intacto; además hasta donde Kagome sabía, cada vez que alguien renunciaba siempre se entrevistaba con sus jefes y la Dra. Taisho nunca le comentaba algo, y no consideraba que la recomendara para un puesto con él si su integridad podría estar comprometida.

Su último día no podía haber sido más complicado y cansado, pero finalmente se terminaba. Metió como pudo todos los globos y los arreglos florales que sus compañeros le regalaban en su fiat 95 de color rojo, además de las súplicas de todos que de una buena vez comprara un celular, reclamo que por el momento ignoraría, aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin obtener uno nuevo.

Después de casi una hora y quince minutos de tráfico finalmente llegaba a la casa.

Enfrente de ella se encontró con un auto bastante familiar. Al entrar a la casa vio como Kouga estaba en la sala junto a Sango que estaba acostada —o catatónica como su amiga se hubiese descrito de haber estado despierta— en sus muslos.

—Hola Kouga, ¿Crisis? —preguntó relajadamente colocando los arreglos en el suelo, ya que no era la primera vez que a su amigo le tocaba cuidar a Sango.

—En esta ocasión creo que no era exageración ni mentira —aseguró casi susurrando tratando de no despertar a la durmiente que cuidaba.

—¿39º?

—39.8º —corrigió con un rostro lleno de preocupación a lo que Kagome respondía acercándose a su amiga para tocarle la frente y verificarlo—. Eso fue hace casi 3 horas, estuvo vomitando y con dolor de estómago, no aguantaba la garganta y ha pasado estornudando como si de alguna alergia se tratara, a parte que la pobre estaba casi delirando viendo gatos por todos lados.

—¿Gatos? —preguntó casi riendo, Kouga asintió—. Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a su habitación.

Kouga tomó a Sango entre sus brazos cargándola como a una princesa, ella aun seguía prácticamente sedada, ambos recordaban como después de cada rompimiento ella entraba en una crisis depresiva que le provocaba mareos, nauseas, dolor de estómago y cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad, lo que ocasionaba que las primeras veces ellos salieran corriendo al hospital, al final los diagnósticos siempre coincidían que tenía que pasar consulta con un psicólogo o un psiquiatra para controlar sus crisis de ansiedad; Sango nunca hacía caso. Al dejarla en su cama ambos salieron dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde Kouga se sentaba en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

—Gracias Kouga, no pensé encontrarte aquí, pero fue mejor a encontrarla desmayada.

—No te preocupes, como siempre es un placer poderlas ayudar con lo que sea. Como a las 4 me habló diciéndome que se sentía muy mal, quise ignorarla pero algo en su voz me parecía extraño. Cuando vine la encontré tirada en el suelo y su cabeza en el sillón, se veía bastante mal.

—Me hubieses llamado a la oficina —reclamó suavemente mientras le servía un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Lo pensé, pero como fue tu último día imaginé que debías haber estado ocupada.

—Si, pero... Es Sango y en realidad está enferma.

—Opté por creer que podía bajarle la fiebre, sino lo lograba te hubiese hablado —ella ladeó su labio, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con su amiga—. La metí en la tina con todo y ropa, poco a poco le fue bajando la fiebre, además que conté con la ayuda de un buen analgésico y un antialérgico, después de eso ya no vomitó tampoco.

—Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiarle la ropa? ¡No me digas que la dejaste con la misma!

—No, ¡Cómo crees! Estaba mal pero no estaba inconsciente, así que al sentirse un poco mejor ella lo pudo hacer sola, ¿Celosa? —preguntó con un poco esperanza.

—Claro que no me hubiese gustado que vieras a mi amiga desnuda, eres mi mejor amigo Kouga y no me gustaría perderte por algo tan tonto —respondió de lo más natural rompiendo en mil pedazos las esperanzas del chico, el trató de disimularlo un poco.

—Por cierto, trajeron un paquete para ti, está en tu cuarto.

¿De quién? Era la primera pregunta que se le venía a la mente seguida de ¿Qué es?, a lo cual ambas le eran imposible a su amigo de responder.

Entró a su habitación agobiada, cansada y curiosa, para luego darle un grito a Kouga diciéndole "voy a cambiarme". Miró el gran paquete negro que yacía encima de su cama y que portaba una viñeta de Dolce & Gabanna en él.

Se acercó al paquete para retirar la tapa quedando con su boca totalmente abierta. Era un vestido strapless negro, corto hasta las rodillas y sumamente entallado. Al sacarlo y estirarlo para poderlo apreciar vio como una pequeña tarjeta escrita a mano se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo.

_Estoy seguro que este vestido se verá entrañable en su bien formado cuerpo.  
Kawamaru pasará por usted a las 8.20 pm.  
Nos vemos en el Hotel a las 9.00 pm.  
S Onigumo._

_¡¿Pero que se ha creído regalándome ropa?! ¡¿Cree que no tengo nada presentable para un hotel 5 estrellas?! _—reprochó mentalmente molesta tirando el costoso vestido sobre su cama. _Si llegué con un De La Renta a entrevistarlo, aunque a fuerza de ser sincera conmigo misma no era mío, pero siempre puedo pedirle otro vestido más a Sango _—intentó reflexionar sobre aquello.

—Kagome —tocó la puerta dos veces Kouga, cosa que le sacaba un pequeño salto debido a la batalla mental que sostenía—, tienes una llamada.

—Gracias Kouga —le agradeció al salir de su habitación y tomar el inalámbrico con una sonrisa, su batalla debía de haber estado bastante fuerte ya que no había escuchado en lo absoluto el aparato—. ¿Buenas noches?

—¿Srita. Higurashi?

—¿Si? ¿Quién habla? —preguntó al no reconocer la voz tan sensual de la fémina.

—Le saluda Yoko Littner.

—Srita. Littner —se sorprendió al escuchar a la pelirroja asistente de Sesshoumaru—, un gusto saludarla.

—Igualmente Srita. Higurashi. El motivo de mi llamada es para consultarle si el vestido ha sido de su agrado y si es de su talla.

—Claro que si, al parecer es de mi talla y es un precioso vestido, pero me parece que...

—Perfecto, el Sr. Onigumo se lo envía con mucho agrado.

—Lo agradezco mucho Srita. Littner, pero...

—Por otro lado, también le llamo para reconfirmar que el Sr. Urasue pasará a recogerla a su vivienda dentro de 45 minutos para que pueda llegar a la cita con el Sr. Onigumo a las 9.00 pm.

—Pero Srita. Littner... Perdone, se que acepté la cita con el Sr. Onigumo esta mañana, pero tengo una emergencia y... —intentó excusarse de alguna manera, pero tal parecía que estaba en una encrucijada.

—Con mucho gusto la puedo ayudar Srita. Higurashi si necesita hacer algún cambio o necesita de alguien para que la sustituya en otra actividad, sin embargo el Sr. Onigumo la esperará sin falta a las 9.00 pm en el Hotel Taketawa —pensó en la pobre pelirroja que estaba al otro lado del teléfono con su voz un poco cortada pero pareciendo completamente natural, inclusive se la imaginaba digitando algo en su Ipad, de no asistir a la dichosa cita la metería en algún problema, _¡En serio, este hombre es un autoritario!_

—No se preocupe, yo lo haré —aceptó derrotada ante tanta insistencia.

—Gracias Srita. Higurashi —Kagome juró que pudo escuchar un suspiro al otro lado—. ¿Necesita que le envíe alguna estilista para que le ayude con su peinado y su maquillaje? —_¡Por Dios! ¡Como se le ocurre! _

—No, gracias... Estoy bien así —aceptó entrecortada.

—Perfecto. Gracias por su paciencia y su ayuda, les deseo que la velada sea fructífera.

Kagome se tiró en su cama con el teléfono en su frente, se sentía como una "dama de compañía" —_entiéndase prostituta_— pensó tristemente. ¡¿Qué quería ese hombre?! ¿Deseaba acostarse con ella? Inmediatamente frunció su rostro en señal de asco negándolo al mismo tiempo, no es que él no le gustara, si estaba como dios griego hecho hombre, un adonis personificado, la belleza hecha carne, pero tener la idea que ni siquiera pudiera "cortejarla" —aunque la palabra se le hacía de lo más absurda especialmente al imaginarlo con flores tocando a su puerta— y de una sola vez casi pagarle por tener sexo, se le hacía ofensivo.

Se levantó de un solo golpe recordando que debajo de ella estaba el vestido de más de EUR 900, y lo sabía porque su jefa había visto uno igual solo que con tirantes, a lo cual le parecía un costo aceptable para un día de trabajo en algún juicio. Miró su reloj y habían pasado casi 8 minutos desde la llamada. Salió corriendo con su toalla en una mano y su bata en la misma que llevaba el teléfono.

—Kouga, ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche con Sango por favor? —suplicó al momento de pasar por la estancia en donde él veía cómodamente televisión y colocar el teléfono en la base.

—¿Tienes que salir?

—Si, al parecer tengo una entrevista de trabajo —dijo suplicando que Kouga no indagara más—, y no he podido cancelarla.

—¿Una entrevista a las 8 de la noche? —miró contrariado su reloj viendo que faltaban 20 minutos a las 8.

—De hecho es a las 9... Sin embargo la persona que me entrevistará no podrá la otra semana y ésta es la única hora que le queda libre —sabía que todo era una excusa y se escucha cada vez más como una al momento de decirlo en voz alta.

—Pensé que mientras cuidábamos a Sango podríamos ver alguna película —aceptó tristemente al enseñarle que le llevaba dos películas que a ella le gustaban.

—Lo sé y créeme que en mi cabeza tenía pensado una velada muy diferente para empezar mis vacaciones.

Se metió al baño dejando correr el agua de la regadera para que se calentase. Después de 15 minutos, salía envuelta en su bata y con una toalla en su cabeza. Se metió rápidamente en su cuarto ignorando las miradas disimuladas de Kouga que no dejaban de verla correr como que era desquiciada.

Casi faltando 5 minutos para que el chofer de Sesshoumaru pasara por ella, salía de su habitación viendo como Sango estaba envuelta en una colcha apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Kouga.

—¿Saldrás esta noche? —preguntaba su amiga casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Sango, pero no he podido hacer nada para cancelarlo, pero estoy segura que no hay nadie mejor que Kouga para acompañarte y cuidarte ¿Podrías prestarme una de tus sandalias por favor?

—Con ese vestido te quedarán bien los Choo, las negras abiertas que tienen un lazo y, lleva la cartera negra con plata Dior, creo que esa está en su caja —aseguró tosiendo mientras se acurrucaba más con Kouga—. Oye Kagome, por cierto... Ese vestido no te lo había visto —Kagome sintió como una corriente recorrió su espalda. Aún estaba en el cuarto de Sango colocándose las sandalias. Se sentó en la cama de ella que estaba hecha un desastre suspirando lentamente.

—Luego te cuento ¿Si? —no quería dar explicaciones y menos si Kouga estaba allí, temía que la juzgara, le daba terror que alguno de ellos le pudieran decir que era una prostituta, cara, pero prostituta al fin y al cabo.

Escuchó como sonó el timbre justo a las 8 y 20 minutos, quizás el tipo había sido reloj en su otra vida; o al ver aquello y la actuación de la Srita. Littner al teléfono, le tenían que dar una idea de cómo era el hombre con el que se reuniría en unos minutos.

—Me voy chicos, ¿Cómo te sientes Sango?

—A punto de morir —Kagome torció los ojos para luego sonreír, Sango era la definición del "drama".

—Estoy segura que esa gripe pronto pasará amiga, Kouga si ella se pone peor no dudes en llamarme, estaré en el Hotel Taketawa.

—¿Y como nos comunicaremos? —preguntó Sango tristemente mientras intentaba un puchero, Kagome torció el labio, era una buena pregunta.

—Lo mejor será que te lleves mi celular —interrumpió magistralmente Kouga—, estando aquí con Sango seguramente no lo necesitaré —Kagome lo aceptó rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar más al chofer del Sr. Onigumo.

Salió corriendo con el corazón a punto de estallarle y tratando de normalizar su respiración, todavía agradecía que Sango y ella fueran tan idénticas en cuerpo, así podían prestarse zapatos y todo su guardarropa. Pasó una vez más a la par de su amiga tocando su frente mientras ella le deseaba suerte.

Al abrir la puerta intentó que las miradas curiosas de Kouga y Sango no la interrogaran más, especialmente con la pregunta de: ¿Por qué tiene que enviar por ti?, que de hecho era la misma que se repetía a cada instante. Hubiese deseado más tiempo para poderse arreglar como debía, lo bueno era que lo único que le faltaba era su maquillaje.

—¿Desea que suba el vidrio Srita. Higurashi? —preguntaba de lo más cortés el chofer 15 minutos después de salir de la casa al ver como ella iba maquillándose.

—No gracias Sr. Urasue, es usted muy amable —solo era un poco de rubor, unas sombras en tono suave y un pintalabios de color chocolate que hacía un juego perfecto con el color de sus ojos, no había ninguna necesidad de poner una barrera entre él y ella; para su suerte su cabello se acomodaba solo, aunque para ser sincera con ella misma hubiese preferido un poco de lisos en él.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio que tal parecía que no había nadie en el asiento de adelante o que era un robot el que iba manejando. ¿Podría entablar una conversación con él para matar el tiempo, quebrar el hielo y minimizar su ansiedad? ¿Pero de que hablaría con un completo extraño?

_Perdone Sr. Urasue, ¿Cree que esto en realidad es una entrevista de trabajo? _—ella negó con su cabeza mirando por la ventana.

_¿Será que ésta noche el Sr. Onigumo me ofrecerá dinero para acostarme con él? ¡Srita. Higurashi, él nunca ofrece dinero, al contrario, las mujeres siempre se le ofrecen sin pedir nada a cambio! _—se respondía mentalmente tratando de imitar la voz ronca del chofer.

_¿Cuántas mujeres le ha llevado a una supuesta "entrevista", Sr. Urasue? Imposible contarlas, además aunque me siga interrogando no puedo responderle, el Sr. Onigumo es quien paga mi salario no usted _—recostó la cabeza resignada en el asiento, ¡Era inútil! Estaba demasiado nerviosa para entablar una conversación.

—No se preocupe Srita. Higurashi, el Sr. Onigumo no es el monstruo que todos piensan que es, de hecho es bastante generoso y sobre todo muy educado.

—¿Se nota que estoy nerviosa? —a pesar que solo había visto una o dos veces al tipo, finalmente veía una sonrisa en él, aunque fuese por medio del retrovisor.

—Solo un poco Srita. Higurashi —ella rió. Kawamaru tenía razón, tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y actuar normalmente.

Justo a las 9 en punto el hombre aparcaba enfrente del Hotel, para luego bajarse y abrir la puerta para que Kagome se bajase del auto. _Vamos Kagome, hay un show que ofrecer _—se animó mentalmente para dar el siguiente paso.


	7. Hotel Taketawa

Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Me desaparezco como siempre! Lo siento, ya saben como soy n/n, pero el problema está en que me emociono escribiendo, ahorita ya llevo el capítulo 10 terminado (que por cierto tomando consejo de mi querida Faby sama) el 09 y el 10 están hechos desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru, vamos a ver si les gusta.

En este... Pues empezaremos a ver un poco de "llama", solo una pequeña... Y como buena noticia, independientemente de los RW que reciba, el jueves o el viernes más tardar les subiré el capítulo 08.

Finalmente (y para que no se me aburran que siempre lo hago) retomo el papel que había hecho desde un principio, les envío un MP en respuesta a sus RW a cada una. Sin embargo gracias a: **Sasunaka doki, Angeline-dbz, hekate ama **(mi querida gemela y editora de este fic)**, Faby Sama, DanLRadcliffeW y alexavenuz**, una vez más chicas, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, (que raro que Naty no haya dejado RW, pero no importa, la comprendo n_n)

También gracias a Chinatsu y Cecilia, espero continúen leyendo.

Y sin más les dejo el 7 capítulo. ¡Muchos saludos! Y casi feliz sandwichito de semana.

Disclaimer: en el primer capítulo.

* * *

•••••  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO**  
•••••

**CAPÍTULO 7:  
«****HOTEL TAKETAWA****»**

Una pelirroja de cabello suelto con traje negro de falda y una placa dorada en su chaqueta que decía Hakaze, la salía a recibir.

—Tenga buenas noches Srita. Higurashi, mi nombre es Hakaze Kusaribe. Le agradecería si me pudiese seguir al salón privado del Sr. Onigumo en donde él ya se encuentra esperándola.

Kagome asintió cortésmente ya que no sabía que más hacer especialmente cuando la pelirroja no le daba oportunidad de hablar, lo único en que pensaba era que su sonrisa tan perfecta y ensayada le indicaba una total hipocresía, _¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Qué solo soy una más en la colección de mujeres de Sesshoumaru Onigumo? _—ante aquel pensamiento su concentración se iba a la chingada tropezando con la alfombra al entrar en el lujoso hotel.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaba visiblemente preocupada la pelirroja al agarrarla de sus manos para que no se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Si disculpe... Y gracias Srita. Kusaribe —_¿Desde cuándo soy tan torpe? ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Concéntrate!_

Sus reclamos mentales se quedaban pausados al momento en que la pelirroja abría las puertas blancas con dorados de un salón que estaba en el restaurante del hotel.

—Les deseo una agradable velada, en esta ocasión Sr. Onigumo mi compañero Shunsuke Taki será quien los acompañará el resto de la noche y enseguida le traerán su botella de Cristal justo como lo ordenó.

—Gracias Hakaze —indicó gentilmente luego de apagar su celular y dejarlo boca abajo encima de la mesa—, como siempre has sido una excelente maître, reitérale mis agradecimientos a Kagura por ser tan servicial con mis demandas.

Kagome vio como la chica le coqueteó con sus ojos, _¡Pero qué le pasa! ¿Qué estoy pintada acaso? Perfecto,_ _solo falta que me ponga celosa. _

El salón al que entraba lo ambientaba una melodía de piano que parecía alguna sinfonía de Beethoven o alguna clásica bastante famosa, el lugar era ridículamente espacioso con solo una mesa redonda para dos y dos pequeñas a un lado.

Kagome rogaba mentalmente dos cosas: la primera aparentar que no estaba nerviosa; la segunda y sobretodo más importante, no tropezar o caerse nuevamente, sería su muerte si una vez más aquel hombre/adonis/dios-griego/pastel de chocolate de rechupete, la viese comportarse de una manera deplorable.

—Buenas noches Srita. Higurashi —la saludaba al levantarse de su asiento tomándola de la mano con intenciones de besársela.

En ese preciso segundo Kagome recordaba el contacto de horas anteriores de los labios del peliplata rozándole su mano, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no tocara su mano, ni siquiera que la rozara, rogó porque fuese todo lo contrario, que la mano del peliplata acariciara su entallada cintura que tanto relucía con ese maldito y precioso vestido que él le enviaba, que los labios no tocaran su mano sino que se anidaran por completo en los suyos para sentirlo más intenso.

Él la observó taciturno y meditabundo para luego ladear su labio esbozando lo que alguno pudiese llamar "una pequeña sonrisa", se acercó a su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos aspirando su delicioso aroma. Si ella misma se hubiese podido clasificar con un término lo haría con el de "acosador", aquel que toma el cabello de la mujer para aspirarlo de la manera más pervertida, pero ¡Él tenía la culpa! ¡Solo él! ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan endemoniadamente sexy y atrayente?

Sintió que los segundos se transformaban en horas, porque eso era lo que sentía, que habían pasado horas desde que ella cerraba los ojos imaginándose como él se acercaba a su rostro para plantarle un beso apasionado en sus labios. Los abrió con decepción luego de sentir que esos perfectos labios que deseaba que recorrieran su cuerpo y que rompiera con sus dientes su vestido, solo se posaban en su mejilla derecha.

—Una vez más tengo razón —ella no dijo nada intentando reaccionar de mil maneras—, el color negro y ese tipo de vestido queda muy bien en usted —exclamó suavemente para luego tomar asiento indicándole a ella por medio de gestos que hiciera lo mismo.

—B...Buenas noches Sr. Onigumo —¡Perfecto, lo que le faltaba! Ahora era una tartamuda—, y gracias aunque creo que no debió haberse molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia, además es bueno para mí vista.

En ese instante entraba el mesero que los atendería en la velada. Llevaba una botella de licor que aparentaba ser algún vino Kagome no quiso indagar mentalmente sobre ello ya que habían otras preguntas que la estaban matando, ¡El mesero era pelirrojo! _¿De dónde demonios los saca? ¿__Los mandará a fabricar o solo será__ acaso un requisito para trabajar con él? _

—Según lo que Miroku me comentó su paladar recibe con mucho gusto el Cristal —definitivamente con ese hombre no había preguntas y respuestas, era todo una imposición, eso ella lo tenía muy claro, pero ¿Era algo que le gustaba o que lo encontraba de lo más asfixiante?

—Es delicioso no se lo puedo negar —exclamó con seguridad al punto de echarse porras mentalmente por no pasar como una tartamuda colegiala enfrente de él—, sin embargo si ésta es una cena de negocios no me gustaría excederme con ello —miró de reojo al mesero que terminaba de llenar su copa para luego agradecerle con una sonrisa y bajando su cabeza, él salía de inmediato de la habitación.

—Es un excelente punto Srita. Higurashi, lo que me hace pensar que se encuentra impaciente por revisar mi propuesta, ¿No es así?

—Es difícil poder decir que lo conozco Sr. Onigumo cuando ésta es la segunda vez que lo veo, pero con lo poco que he podido observar creo que estoy segura de poder responder: "como siempre Sr. Onigumo, tiene toda la razón" —Sesshoumaru digitó algo en su celular y la puerta del salón se abría, una vez más la presencia de la Srita. Yoko Littner brillaba en todo el salón.

A diferencia de la mañana en que Kagome la conocía, ahora la eficiente —y sofocante— asistente llevaba un vestido de color rojo en medio y negro a los lados sumamente entallado que le hacía pensar a la pelinegra _¡¿Cómo demonios respira?! _Su cabello de color fuego siempre lo llevaba en una coleta alta dejando salir dos mechones a un lado con su flequillo bien peinado. Sus zapatos de taco alto parecían recién sacados de un modelaje de algún diseñador famoso, le sonrió a Kagome de manera diligente al entrar.

—Srita. Higurashi un placer verla.

—Lo mismo digo Srita. Littner —Yoko le entregaba una tablet a Sesshoumaru la cual revisaba en menos de 10 segundos, luego de ello la pelirroja se retiraba dejando atónita a Kagome que no se imaginaba que sucedía.

—Su curriculum a pesar de ser un poco escaso le provee una ventaja al interpretarse que usted es una persona estable y de confianza, además las referencias de sus jefes son envidiables.

—Perdone Sr. Onigumo, ¿Mi curriculum? —preguntó confundida ya que nunca le había entregado alguno, de hecho ella llevaba uno en una USB que estaba en su cartera.

—Si Srita. Higurashi, su curriculum. Yoko ha podido conseguir referencias de sus actuales empleadores e inclusive algunas de sus compañeros Grey Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia, con ello hemos podido armar una buena propuesta en una posición bastante importante en Onigumo's Enterprise la cual podrá revisarla.

El peliplata le entregaba la tablet que minutos atrás la pelirroja asistente le proporcionaba, Kagome la inspeccionó de manera rapida pudiendo observar que estaba una propuesta económica y de trabajo en ella.

—Se que sería mejor tenerla en papel, pero por la rapidez en que todo ha sucedido Yoko no tuvo oportunidad de imprimirla.

Kagome no sabía que decir, su mente se había quedado estancada después que él dijera "su curriculum", ¿Cómo tendría acceso a el? Aunque a simple vista podía asegurar que ese hombre no conocía el concepto de barrera y privacidad.

—Según Yoko es de las mejores propuestas de trabajo que ha hecho en su tiempo conmigo, estoy seguro que podrá satisfacerla.

Kagome empezó a leer la propuesta, sabía que estaba seria porque sentía su cara arrugada por estar frunciendo sus labios y el entrecejo, aquello le parecía un insulto, una burla...

Colocó la tablet en la mesa mirándolo desafiante, muy en su interior temblaba, aunque en ese momento no estaba segura si se debía a la rabia que sentía por el manipulador que tenía enfrente o era el miedo de enfrentarse al magnate creador de la increíble empresa Onigumo's Enterpriese que recién acababa de conocer, optó que sería lo primero.

—Acepté el venir aquí porque a pesar de todo quería conocerlo y borrar de mi mente la imagen de "don Juan Tenorio" que dejó su primo ayer por la noche, pero ahora que estoy enfrente de usted en una posición diferente de la que estuve ahora por la mañana, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

Kagome temblaba, sus manos parecían gelatina, su opción de mantenerlas debajo de la mesa y encima de sus muslos había sido la más acertada. Aspiró profundamente contando de 10 en 10 hasta llegar a 50.

—Perdone Sr. Onigumo —se disculpó logrando una sorpresa natural en el rostro de él—, estoy segura que el martes podría pasar a su oficina para regresarle este vestido, los sábados siempre trabajan solo mediodía en la tintorería ¿Será que tengo que hacer una cita con la srita. Littner? —ella intentaba conservar la calma, pero era demasiado difícil y aparentemente su cordura se iba al infierno junto con ella.

—Le suplico no lo haga, no acostumbro a pedir que me devuelvan los regalos que obsequio —pudo notar como una pequeña molestia se reflejaba en la seriedad de su rostro.

Ambos continuaron mirándose fijamente, tal parecía ser un duelo en cual él tenia ventaja especialmente cuando ella se distraía a cada instante, pero ¿Y qué quería? Sesshoumaru vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta lo cual lograba que sus facciones parecieran más estilizadas, el dorado de sus ojos parecía más opaco, como si fuesen cafés claros, en realidad todo él parecía ser un sueño, sí, como el príncipe con el que toda niña de 5 años sueña que la lleva en su caballo blanco tras despertarla de una maldición de sueño eterno lanzada por su peor e envidiosa enemiga.

Kagome perdía la contienda volteando su mirada para examinar la habitación. Se preguntó internamente si él podría saber que todo lo que estaba haciendo solo era un insulto, pero luego su propia conciencia intentaba racionalizar al decirle: _cada cabeza es un mundo, _y tal vez podía tener razón, si él estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y teniendo a una mujer tan "diligente" como Yoko —zorra— Littner que nunca le contradecía nada y obedecía como esclavo a su amo, era probable que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Estaba sumamente enfadada con un fuego que le recorría internamente pero algo la confundía, ese fuego nacía de sus entrañas las cuales le dictaban que lo mejor era tirársele encima, plantarle un beso y mandar al infierno al mesero, si se llegase a aparecer.

—¿No le ha agradado mi obsequio?

—No es que no sea de mi agrado, el problema es el hecho del regalo en sí, además no me parece apropiado para alguien a quien le está ofreciendo trabajo.

—Soy un hombre sumamente ocupado Srita. Higurashi, nunca he sido alguien que pierda el tiempo en discotecas, reuniones que no tienen nada que ver con el negocio o asuntos triviales; como le dije por la mañana mi tiempo es valioso y se que no le di ninguna oportunidad de negociar otro día para esta entrevista, también soy observador y se que al tener un empleo como el suyo no dispone de tiempo, solo quise simplificarle un poco la vida evitándole el estrés de buscar algo adecuado.

—¿Siempre es tan condescendiente Sr. Onigumo? —pudo notar como él se incomodaba con la pregunta. Se levantó de su asiento conservando su seriedad que parecía habitual en él, por ese momento él rompía la barrera de la privacidad de la pelinegra acercándosele a pocos centímetros como si fuese a besarla, pero las facciones del peliplata indicaban lo contrario.

—Ser condescendiente es algo que no está en mi vocabulario Srita. Higurashi, sin embargo con usted puede que haga ciertas excepciones.

¿De qué hablaba? Todo el pensamiento de Kagome se iba una vez más al carajo, ¿Por qué tenía que colocarse tan cerca? Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que tal parecía que se le saldría rompiendo su esternón para luego estrellarse en la cara de Sesshoumaru.

Su boca estaba semi abierta, solo esperaba que fuese imperceptible para él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la agitación que tenía, la cual estaba completamente segura que se marcaba en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía que aceptarlo, el olor, la presencia, la personalidad de Sesshoumaru Onigumo la excitaba, la atraía como dos polos opuestos ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la besara?! Ese era el pensamiento que recorría su cabeza, a la mierda el trabajo y los pelirrojos, lo que ella deseaba era que la tocara, solo eso.

Subió su mano lentamente la cual temblaba como si fuese una estudiante antes de hacer una presentación ante sus maestros, la intención de su conciencia era llevarla hasta el pecho de él para detenerlo y que no avanzara, pero aparentemente su cuerpo le dictaba algo más. Empezó a ladear un poco su cabeza e intentando que su mano llegara hasta el mentón para poderlo acariciar y así indicarle que podía continuar, pero su acción se detuvo en el aire al ver como él se acercaba a sus labios.

—Tú eres la que tiene el control Kagome —le dijo seductoramente casi saboreando su aliento, estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios al punto que podía sentir los de él. ¿Ella tenía el control? ¡¿LO TENÍA?! No sabía si en realidad así era, pero le excitaba pensar que podía tener el control sobre aquel magnate, egocéntrico, manipulador y dominador peliplata.

—¿Tienes novio o estás saliendo con alguien? —ella negó casi hipnotizada por la excitación. Cerró más sus piernas apretando su intimidad, empezaba a humedecerse solo con ese intento de contacto. Casi a gritos deseaba que él colara su mano por debajo de su vestido para llegar hasta su braga de encaje negro que se había puesto, ¿Por qué llevaba una pieza tan seductora? Se empezaba a cuestionar.

—Yo tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie —le aseguró acercándose más a ella, pero esta vez para susurrarle en su oído y tocar suavemente su lóbulo con los labios. Una electricidad la recorrió por completo, ¡Sí! Aquel fuego de rabia se extinguía y ahora se anidaba por completo en su vientre, ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

—E...el mesero... po...dría entrar... —y es más su conciencia la que habla más no ella.

—Nadie entra mientras yo no lo autorice —le susurra una vez más en su oído bajando hasta su cuello y poniendo a pocos centímetros los labios solo para hacer un pequeño roce con ellos.

Ella está casi hipnotizada y es imperceptible a su propio gemido, pero el peliplata lo escucha a la perfección. Su vestido escotado que deja ver el inicio de su cuello con su espalda le llama la atención, lo besa y ella puede sentir sus labios haciendo el contacto que tanto desea, vuelve a apretar su intimidad con sus muslos, ¡Ese hombre si sabe como excitar a una mujer!

—Está vibrando... —_¡Claro!_ _Usted me hace sentir en las nubes, _piensa al borde del colapso—. Su cartera está vibrando —le vuelve a repetir separándose de ella para regresar a su asiento y admirar como abre sus ojos con pesadez y letargo.

A Kagome le cuesta un par de segundos entender y recordar que el celular de Kouga está adentro de su cartera y es "eso" lo que vibra. Se sonroja y lo sabe porque siente su cara arder.

—Perdone Sr. Onigumo —se disculpa aunque no sabe porqué, ya que lo que desea es gritar: _¡Maldita seas Kouga!_ _De no habernos interrumpido estuviera probando sus labios en los míos. _

—¿La Srita. Mitarashi aún continúa enferma? —ella asiente desorientada intentando leer los mensajes que ha recibido de parte de Kouga.

_9.15 pm: __Kago, x__q__ no respondes?  
9.18 pm: Sango está mal, voy al hosp.  
9.22 pm: Sango se acaba de desmayar, KAGOME! RESPONDE!  
9.32 pm: en el hosp, llámame cuando puedas._

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunta el peliplata al ver la cara de infarto que tiene la pelinegra. Ella asiente con bufido.

—Lo siento mucho Sr. Onigumo —se disculpa tomando su pequeña cartera al levantarse de su asiento e intentar salir del salón—, tengo que retirarme, se que es descortés de mi parte pero... —justo en eso le llegaba un nuevo mensaje.

_9.40 pm: ya la están revisando, parece q la operarán. Necesito q vengas, tienes q hablar con sus padres. _

—¿Podría pedirle al mesero que me llame un taxi por favor? Necesito ir al Hospital Kaigan—suplicó con angustia en su semblante, ese último mensaje le había caído como gancho el hígado. ¿En serio podría estar tan mal su amiga?

—Podría hacer algo mucho mejor... —aseveró al levantarse de su asiento y seguirla hasta la puerta en donde ella se encontraba lista para abrirla.

Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe que ella intentaba abrir para arrinconarla con su propio cuerpo, en ese instante Kagome no podía pensar en nada más que Sesshoumaru enfrente y casi encima de ella. La pelinegra se mordió su labio inferior tratando de evitar que sus suspiros salieran y que el jadeo que el peliplata provocaba en ella no fuera tan evidente, él sonrió cerrando un poco sus ojos acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Kagome sintió el suave y embriagador aliento del peliplata encima de su rostro, su conciencia le gritaba que se saliera de dicha presión de brazos y puerta en que la tenía, pero su cuerpo le indicaba que lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y caer en la seducción.

El resultado era más que obvio. Ella cerraba sus ojos dándole así la aprobación que el peliplata tanto buscaba.

Los labios de él era suave y fuertes a la vez, la lengua daba pequeños círculos en los de ella, era imposible no dejar caer sus manos y lo único que rogaba era por no soltar la cartera y el celular de Kouga, aunque muy adentro —desde sus entrañas— deseaba tirarlo todo y colgarse en el cuello de Sesshoumaru, que él la estrellara contra la pared, que la hiciera que enrollara sus piernas en la cintura y mandar al carajo lo demás.

Pero él era sutil, suave, romántico. Aquel beso había sido de lo más hermoso y pasional que había recibido sin ser agresivo. ¿Y si así hacía el amor? No le importaba si era su primera vez con él, le hubiese agradado experimentarlo.

—...Kawamaru podría llevarla —terminó de decir su frase inconclusa, aunque después de aquel pequeño y eterno beso pensaba que ya nada más se podría decir. Su expresión de confusión al abrir sus ojos se hizo notar—. Mi chofer podría llevarla al hospital, asumo que la Srita. Mitarashi se encuentra allí ¿Verdad?

—Sango... —susurró intentando que su cerebro reaccionara y le dijera quien era esa persona.

El celular lo cargaba en su mano izquierda, instintivamente lo agarró con cuatro de sus dedos dejando el índice libre para llevarlo hasta sus labios, aún ardían y sentía que la necesidad que los del peliplata continuaran unidos con los suyos.

Su jadeo se incrementaba y aunque era difícil siquiera el pensarlo, pero su ropa interior se empezaba a humedecer _¡Este hombre es un peligro!_

—Gracias, Sr. Onigumo —agradeció en voz alta, porque ir en taxi después de semejante encuentro le hubiese sido hasta imposible indicarle el chofer a donde necesitaba llegar.

Ambos salieron del hotel hasta la entrada en donde el chofer —reloj— de Sesshoumaru estaba con la puerta abierta del auto para que ella pudiese entrar. Vio como el peliplata se le acercaba y asumió que tenía que ser para darle las indicaciones finales, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

—Si necesitas algo Kagome puedes llamarme —le decía entregándole una tarjeta de presentación—, además cuando gustes podríamos reprogramar la entrevista, la salud de la Srita. Mitarashi es primero —_¡Claro que es primero! ¿Por qué no lo entendió desde un principio?_ Reclamó su conciencia tras el sueño y la realidad erótica.

—Gracias Sr. Onigumo —agradeció una vez más avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta—, por cierto, también le agradezco la generosa oferta de trabajo, pero creo que debo declinarla, no me siento preparada para tenerlo como jefe.

Por primera vez vio como el peliplata sonreía a través del cristal oscuro del auto tras cerrar la puerta. No quería trabajar con él ni para él, ella necesitaba algo más... Ser de él.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: _Miroku Onigumo, M.D._


	8. Miroku Onigumo, MD

Bueno! Y lo prometido es deuda! Aquí vengo a dejar el capitulo No. 8 y con especiales felicitaciones a mi querida editora, amiga y mi hermanita de alma Hekate! Espero que cumplas muchos años más geme! Se te quiere un montón y te dejo tu regalo de cumple!

A ver chicas, por eso a mi me encanta recibir comentarios y que opinen, si les gusta o no... porque así también voy modificando el fic, que al igual que Solo se que te amo, pues sale de sus comentarios, luego se me sale mi lado malvado cuando van tratando de adivinar que pueda pasar y ZAZ cambio todo! Jajajaja Así que no duden en dejármelos saber. Me encantaría que el fic se fuese pareciendo más a 50 sombras (ya que yo tengo la necesidad de seguir leyendo), pero si lo hago demasiado igual pues solo sería una vil copia y lo único que está haciendo el libro es darme la idea para entrar a ese mundo del BDSM, así que si no es tan bueno como el libro (**y se que no es tan bueno como el libro, porque 50 sombras es 50 SOMBRAS!**) pero tal vez algo de emoción trae.

Gracias a **Cecilia, Kiba-Sandoval-Taisho, Sasunaka doki, Naty, alexavenuz, Faby Sama, hekate ama** **y a** **Miyandy** por dejar sus RW, también a mi querida neechan, que se que no ha podido dejar su RW por las clases, pero está pendiente de ello. Igual continuo, a cada una les enviaré su MP n_n. Las quiero por apoyarme por tanto chicas!

Ceci: Me alegro que te agrade y ya vez, lo que digo lo cumplo (generalmente n/n), a ver cuando te haces una cuenta :c

Y bien, sin más... el Capitulo 08!

Disclaimer: en el primer capítulo.

* * *

•••••  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO**  
•••••

**CAPÍTULO 8:  
«****MIROKU ONIGUMO, M.D.****»**

Literalmente se tiró en el respaldo del asiento, Sesshoumaru Onigumo ¡ERA UN DIOS! O un hipnotista increíble, porque ahora lo único que hacía era pensar en él.

Dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de la tierra, un solo beso y su mundo temblaba, ¿Y si se hubiese acostado con él esa noche? Ya no temblaría, sino ¡Que se le hubiese puesto de cabeza! _Pero la noche aún no termina, _se dijo internamente sonriendo maquiavélicamente mientras llevaba el celular a su pecho aún agitado, _¡Sango, Kagome! ¡Sango! ¡Tu amiga es primero! _Se reclamó internamente cambiando su semblante tomando el celular de Kouga para revisar una vez más el Whatsapp* (WA).

Se recordó que al momento de salir de la casa Sango había colocado en su estado: "_Empezando a morir y conociendo lo que se siente"_ y a un lado una imagen de un hospital, lo cual le había causado gracia a la pelinegra.

La segunda vez fue justo antes de entrar al hotel para colocar el aparato en vibrador para que el sonido de alguna melodía no los fuese interrumpir, cosa por lo cual ella no lo escuchaba en ningún momento, en ese instante volvía a revisar el WA* y el estado de su amiga había cambiado: "_muero, muero, por favor, lleven tulipanes y margaritas a mi funeral, odio las rosas"._

Al revisarlo por tercera vez en ese instante su estado había cambiado: _"creo que algo malo sucede", _ese habíaactualizado a las 9.09 pm, minutos antes que Kouga le llamara y le pusiera los mensajes.

—Perdone Sr. Urasue, ¿En cuánto tiempo estima que podríamos llegar al hospital?

—El poco tráfico por la hora nos favorece Srita. Higurashi, estimo que no me llevará más de 10 ó 15 minutos el llegar —ella agradeció para luego marcarle a Kouga, para su desgracia no le respondía.

•••••

Entró al hospital preguntando evidentemente preocupada por su amiga en la recepción, a lo cual le decían que tenía que ir a emergencias. Kagome diligentemente iba a donde le indicaban buscando inclusive en las 5 habitaciones de consultas obteniendo un resultado fallido.

Finalmente una enfermera muy amable de cabello rubio, senos enormes, ojos azules y piel clara la llevaba a la 3ª planta en donde Sango había sido ubicada —luego que la identificaran como un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Mitarashi—.

La enfermera era preciosa, quizás el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre, aunque a diferencia de alguna película porno, su uniforme no era ceñido a su esbelta figura dejando ver hasta su interior, sino más bien decente e inclusive su falda hasta debajo de la rodilla y nada transparente a pesar de ser tan blanco. Sus zapatos no eran de tacón o plataforma, sino muy al contrario unos cerrados de suela baja sumamente cómodos como correspondía a una verdadera enfermera que pasa corriendo de un lado a otro, inclusive su aspecto no se veía tan "fresco", señal que había pasado trabajando todo el día y que a esa hora de la noche ya se encontraba de turno.

—¡Kagome! ¡Por fin apareces! —salió corriendo Kouga al ver como ella aparecía tras correr las puertas del ascensor.

—Gracias Sassha —agradeció sonriéndole a la enfermera que le correspondía con el mismo agrado.

—No te preocupes Kagome, para eso estamos —reiteró con amabilidad, luego que ambas se presentaran en el elevador, para luego entrar a la habitación de Sango mientras los otros dos se quedaban afuera.

—Vine lo más pronto que pude Kouga, discúlpame por haberte dejado solo con ella.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí —dijo lo último casi con un suspiro para darle un abrazo de alivio.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Dicen que la tendrán que operar ya que al parecer tiene estallado el apéndice —Kagome abrió los ojos como un par de platos dejándose caer en una de las sillas de espera que estaba afuera de la habitación, su cabeza se nublaba pensando... ¿Y si su amiga llegase a morir?

—Entonces... su dolor de estómago, la fiebre... los vómitos... no eran mentira... —llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca para tapar el evidente asombro al escuchar el diagnóstico—, eso significa que...

—La tienen que operar de emergencia y a diferencia de la mayoría de operaciones tendrán que abrirla, no con láser.

—Buenas noches —los interrumpía un médico vestido completamente de verde, inclusive con un gorro blanco en su cabeza. Lo que le parecía extraño a la pelinegra era que el "médico" parecía ser un colegial, inclusive hasta podía ver sus "chapitas" coloradas, aquello le molestaba terriblemente—. ¿Usted es familiar de la Srita. Sango Mitarashi? —preguntó logrando que la pelinegra se levantara de un solo golpe.

—Sus padres se encuentran fuera de la ciudad... —explicó automáticamente muy desconcertada.

—Soy el Dr. Neil y estoy a cargo de la Srita. Mitarashi —se introducía él solo el joven médico que tenía cara de niño, mientras que su piel blanca y sus rizos rubios no le ayudaban a demostrar la madurez que podía tener—, disculpe Srita., pero necesitamos una autorización de parte de algún familiar o algún responsable para poder operar a la Srita. Mitarashi, tiene un caso de apendicitis, lamentablemente según lo que hemos podido observar se ha producido una peritonitis* en el...

—Perdone... ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpe?

—Su edad, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tengo 27 años, pero no sé...

—¡¿27 años?! Eso quiere decir que usted es solo un interno...

—De hecho residente —la corrigió un poco molesto—. Entiendo a la perfección su preocupación Srita., sin embargo le puedo asegurar que...

—¿Asegurar que usted es un médico hecho y derecho con la experiencia necesaria para poder sacar a mi amiga sin ninguna complicación de la cirugía?

—Una extracción de apéndice es lo primero que nos enseñan como residentes de cirugía y aunque éste es mi primer año le puedo asegurar...

—¡¿1er año?! —preguntó nuevamente ofendida—. Perdona 'hijo' —lo interrumpió drásticamente aunque el chico fuera mayor que él, pero su cara de "niño bueno" le indicaba que podía ser su hermano menor—, mi amiga es la futura heredera del clan Mitarashi, ¿Los conoces? —el médico asintió—. ¿Podrías asegurar al 100% que no tendrás ninguna complicación y que ella podrá estar bien?

—Perdone Srita., pero aún con el cirujano más experto y hábil es un porcentaje que no podemos asegurar, toda operación...

—Entonces, ¿Harías el favor de hablarle al cirujano 'más experto y hábil' de éste hospital que venga de inmediato a operar a mi amiga?

—No creo que usted esté en la posición de decidirlo, además el cirujano residente en turno soy yo —le aseguró ofendido.

—Dr. Neil —interrumpió la bella enfermera que salía de la habitación de Sango— ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento por favor? —Kagome hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano como si le indicara a un perro que se podía retirar.

—¿Te das cuenta que ponerte a discutir con el médico que está a punto de operar a Sango no es la mejor idea, verdad Kagome? —le reprochó en voz baja el pelinegro que se le acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

—¡Pues no me importa si ese niño es hijo del dueño de este hospital o del presidente de Estados Unidos! Voy a conseguir algo mejorcito que él —reclamó enojada arrebatando de la mano de Kouga el celular que él llevaba.

No estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera estaba segura que haberse peleado con el dizque médico aprendiz estaba bien, intentó ponerse en el lugar de él mientras buscaba en el teléfono de Sango los números telefónicos de sus padres, ella se hubiese sentido ofendida y derrotada si alguien que buscara ayuda en el despacho le dijera que no quería una aprendiz, y estaba segura que si Izayoi la hubiese escuchado en esos momentos se sentiría muy decepcionada. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar como el teléfono sonaba esperando que alguien respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hija! Que extraño que me llames a esta hora —escuchó la voz de la madre de Sango.

—Sra. Mitarashi, disculpe que la llame tan tarde, soy Kagome.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sango empeoró?

—Bueno, estamos en el hospital... Ella tiene apendicitis y tendrán que operarla.

—Ya veo —respondió sin ganas—, lo bueno es que es algo sencillo. ¿Ha dicho el doctor cuando podrá salir del hospital? Porque mañana tiene un compromiso con un empresario bastante importante, pero si no puede salir podríamos posponerlo para el lunes y que descanse este fin de semana.

¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando? Quiso gritarle lo indignada que estaba ¿Cómo era posible que siendo su madre no estuviese preocupada? Inclusive su propia madre que vivía en otra ciudad si le hubiese pasado algo a ella, aún con sus recursos regulares hubiese tomado algún avión para ver a su hija, mientras que los padres de Sango teniendo tanto dinero ¿Se comportaban de esa manera?

—¿Sango está a tu lado Kagome? Dice su padre que le gustaría hablar con ella.

—No... ella está dormida... más bien... se desmayó desde hace un rato, el dolor era insoportable para ella —mintió un poco para que los padres de su amiga entendieran la gravedad de la situación.

—Le creo, la verdad mi hija nunca ha tenido un buen umbral del dolor —aceptó entre carcajadas, ¿Cómo podía reír en un momento así?

—Sra. Mitarashi, aparentemente el apéndice de Sango explotó y tiene una infección bastante grave.

—No te preocupes hija, a pesar de ser una llorona para el dolor Sango es bastante fuerte, ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de mantenernos informados cuando salga de la operación? ¡Ah si! Si necesitan alguna autorización no hay problema puedes darla, además en un mensaje te enviaré el número de póliza para que el seguro cubra todos los gastos o también puedes pasar una de las tarjetas de crédito de Sango.

—Pero... Sra. Mitarashi... —intentó detenerla preocupada e indignada.

—¡Ah si! Pregunta Shako en que hospital se encuentran.

—Estamos en el Kaigan.

—¡El mejor hospital de toda la ciudad! —aceptó una vez más entre sonrisas que podía escuchar a través del auricular—. Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, está en buenas manos. Gracias por avisarnos Kagome. Espero descanses un poco.

¿Qué había pasado? Miró una vez más el celular de Sango revisando a qué número acababa de hablar. ¡Estaba completamente segura que una madre no se debía de comportar de esa manera! ¡¿Qué descansara un poco?! Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba desde los pies hasta llegar a su negra cabellera erizando su cuello, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de... de... mandar al carajo a todo el que se le atravesara, de decirle al hospital que le importaba un comino si los padres de su amiga eran unos desinteresados por la salud de su propia hija, pero que ella no permitiría que un '_niño_' —aunque fuera inclusive mayor que ella— operara a su amiga. ¡No Señor! Ella estaba decidida a dar pelea.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sin darse cuenta había llegado al 2º piso, quizás su juicio se nublaba hablando con la 'dizque' madre de su amiga, porque no sabía si había tomado el ascensor o bajaba por las gradas. Aún su cabeza iba abajo con su mirada concentrada en el teléfono que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje con el número de póliza, justo como Houko Mitarashi le había dicho.

Sintió como chocaba contra una pared, una suave en comparación del concreto, pero dura a su vez. Levantó su mirada agachando la mitad de su cuerpo para pedir disculpas, aunque estaba segura que el golpe le había dolido más a ella que a...

—Perdone yo... —abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshoumaru Onigumo estuviese allí?

—Creo que debería de caminar con la mirada alzada Srita. Higurashi, especialmente cuando está en un hospital, no creo que quiera quedar ingresada aquí.

—Yo... ¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Onigumo? No me diga que... me siguió... —preguntó con sorpresa. Él sonrió de medio lado, ¿Cómo demonios hacía para que esa mirada y esa pequeña sonrisa lograran que ella se olvidara de cualquier enojo que cargaba en su interior?

—Si no mal recuerdo creo que le comenté que Miroku es médico Srita. Higurashi —_¿Miroku?_ Se preguntó mentalmente recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de su conciencia al recordarle que había sido el "señuelo" que le había colocado la noche anterior, _¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Concéntrate! No debes de parecer una olvidadiza desinteresada enfrente de él. _

—¡Ah si! —dijo regresando a la realidad casi con naturalidad—, su primo ¿Él trabaja aquí? —el peliplata asintió.

—Es cirujano, y confío en que esto no salga de su preciosa boca, pero es uno de los mejores inclusive para su corta edad —susurró lo último casi cerca de su oído.

—¿De los mejores? —repitió ella sin darse cuenta—. ¿Y es confiable Sr. Onigumo? ¿Sus habilidades son excelentes?

—¿Confiable? Si hablamos de su trabajo lo es.

—¿Y se encuentra aquí en el hospital? —el asintió—. ¿P-podría llamarlo para que vaya a la habitación C304?

—¿Quiere que le haga una consulta a la Srita. Mitarashi? —Kagome asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo... No se en quien confiar aquí y los padres de Sango... —ella negó con su cabeza—... si usted me dice que su primo es confiable en su trabajo creeré en sus palabras y estoy segura que podría dejar a mi amiga en las manos de él.

Sesshoumaru sacó su celular indicándole a su primo a donde tenía que llegar.

A pesar de la incomodidad con la presencia de Miroku, recordando como le habían tomado el pelo, Kagome dejaba cualquier prejuicio de por lado, especialmente al ver como Sango despertaba al momento en que Miroku comenzaba a examinarla. Miroku iba acompañado de Sassha, la enfermera que minutos atrás guiaba a Kagome a la habitación de Sango.

—Ka...gome —intentó decir entre lágrimas su amiga.

—Sango, no te preocupes —trataba de animarla tomándole una de sus manos para entrelazar con la de ella—, el Dr. Miroku Onigumo es un experto cirujano y...

—¿Ci-cirujano? —preguntó haciendo muecas de dolor mientras él la examinaba.

—No le he dicho nada —interrumpió Kouga susurrándole al oído a Kagome, quien también estaba en la habitación.

—Sango... No solamente tienes una infección estomacal o una simple gripe... —intentó explicarle su amiga—... según los exámenes, tienes inflamada tu apéndice...

—¡¿Me operarán?! —preguntó completamente asustada intentando levantarse.

—No se preocupe Srita. Mitarashi, acuéstese y estoy seguro que en un par de horas usted ya no tendrá ningún dolor. Sassha, pásame los exámenes por favor —le indicaba el pelinegro a la enfermera mientras intentaba consolar a su paciente asustadiza, a quien veía por primera vez.

—No... Kagome... Yo no... Puedo quedarme en el hospital... Mañana... Tengo un viaje a Suiza con mis padres y...

—Pues esto no es opcional Sango, además ya hablé con tus padres indicándoles tu situación...

—¿Hablaste con ellos? —Kagome podría jurar en este instante que el terror que su amiga reflejaba en su rostro quizás era peor que el terror de entrar en una sala de operaciones, nunca antes lo había notado, pero ¿Sango le tenía miedo a sus padres? Aunque en esta ocasión no es como que ella hubiese querido enfermarse e ir directamente a un quirófano, ¡Oh no! Hasta el más ignorante podía saber que una apendicitis le podía dar cualquiera y en cualquier situación.

—Si, pero no tienes porqué preocuparte de ellos en estos momentos.

—Kagome, supongo que te explicaron que alguien debe de firmar la autorización de la cirugía, ¿Verdad? —interrumpía el médico, ella solo asintió mientras sentía como Sango casi quebraba todos los dedos de su mano por la presión que estaba ejerciendo— Y Sango, no te preocupes ¿Si? —intentó darle fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarle la otra mano que tenía libre— Sassha te preparará para la cirugía —aseguró con familiaridad para tratar de darle más confianza—, en unos minutos más vendrán a recogerte y yo mismo te haré una cirugía láser, con ello podrás salir más rápido del hospital y el dolor post-operatorio disminuirá radicalmente.

—¿Láser? —interrumpió Kagome, Miroku asentía— Pero el niño que la vino a revisar primero dijo que tendrían que abrirla porque su apéndice había estallado.

—¿Estallado? —preguntó más preocupada la pelinegra que estaba acostada, Kagome frunció su cara, había cometido una imprudencia.

—No te preocupes Sango —aseguró entre sonrisas el médico tratando que su paciente no se alterara más de l que ya estaba—, una extracción de apéndice es de lo más común que se practica en cualquier hospital, inclusive generalmente quienes lo hacen son los internos de cirugía bajo la supervisión de un médico especialista, pero en esta ocasión yo seré quien te opere para no tener inconveniente de darte el alta lo más pronto posible y puedas cumplir tus actividades familiares y personales.

—Si gustan pueden esperar a afuera —indicaba la enfermera a Kouga y a Kagome—, mientras yo preparo a su amiga para ir a la sala.

Miroku les indicaba que era lo mejor, así podrían hablar con mayor franqueza y que Sango no estuviese escuchando.

—Si bien es cierto la Srita. Mitarashi es mayor de edad pero cualquier persona se pone nerviosa cuando le indican que tiene que operarse, creo que no deberían de alarmarse por su reacción.

—¿Por qué no dieron como primera opción que la cirugía podía ser láser? —interrumpió Kouga quitándole las palabras de la boca a Kagome.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó de manera despectiva el médico que parecía que trataba de indagar con más certeza el estado civil de la pelinegra.

—Kouga es nuestro mejor amigo Miroku, tanto de Sango como mío —la mirada despectiva de Miroku, pero aún con su rostro sonriente, no se hizo esperar.

—La primera opción siempre es hacer una incisión para poder extraer el apéndice y luego queda a opción del médico especialista si se realizará de esa manera o se hará por medio de láser, ya que si es la segunda no lo puede realizar un interno —se veía interrumpido por su teléfono deteniendo su explicación—. Les aseguro que la Srita. Mitarashi saldrá bien, la operación dura entre 30 a 45 minutos, luego de ello pasará a recuperación durante quince minutos ó media hora, después la traerán a la habitación —explicó rápidamente mientras ambos le prestaba mucha atención—. Me disculpo pero debo de ir a prepararme.

—Gracias Miroku —agradeció la pelinegra haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego ver como él se retiraba—. Si gustas puedes irte a descansar Kouga, yo me quedaré con ella.

—No te preocupes Kago, siendo viernes a las 10.30 pm todavía es temprano para mí —aceptó sonriente luego de revisar su reloj. Ambos entraron al ver en el momento que salía Sassha, luego de preparar a Sango.

A los pocos minutos dos enfermeros y el mismo interno que la había atendido al llegar, la sacaban para llevarla al quirófano. Kagome y Kouga se quedaban en la habitación esperando que todo saliera bien, mientras ella se preguntaba donde se había metido Sesshoumaru Onigumo.

* * *

PD: Habrán muchas cosas que resolver (especialmente lo de Sango), pero eso solo será que esperen un rato por el siguiente capítulo... *Una peritonitis es una infección que se produce o una contaminación regándose bacterias en el abdomen, este término es ocupado también cuando un apéndice estalla y tienen que hacer una operación para eliminar toda esa contaminación. ¡Claro! Preguntarán ¿Entonces Sango morirá o porqué no se ha muerto? Eso lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, no coman ansias.

¡Las quiero y espero sus RW!

Siguiente capítulo: _¡Obsequios y enojos!_


	9. Obsequios y enojos

Me alegra que el capitulo 8 les gustara tanto y en general que el fic siga atrayendo nuevas lectoras o por lo menos que de ánimo para poder dejar un RW, no hay mejor combustible que eso! Vamos vamos! Que 80 RW Para 8 capítulos me parece algo fuera de lo normal! Algo increíble! Fascinante! Así que gracias chicas! Espero que más se animen y lleguemos pronto a los 100 (¿Ambiciosa, verdad?)

A ver... Gracias a **Cecilia, Sasunaka doki, hekate ama, Mei Fanel, alexavenuz, Faby Sama **y** Angeline-dbz**; y a todas las demás que leen pero que no dejan RW ¡Les saco la lengua! Jajajaja naaaa ya se que por ahí deben de andar unas 3 que leen y no dicen nada, pero se que también andan ocupaditas... Les envío un MP a cada una con mis agradecimientos.

**Cecilia**: Me alegra que te guste el fic no sabes que alegría es hablarte aquí por lo menos, a ver cuando te creas una cuenta ¿Si? **Mei Fanel**: Gracias por dejarme tu primer RW y que el fic te parezca genial, espero te siga gustando para dejar tu RW.

Y bueno, sin más les dejo este capitulo, que por cierto me divertí muchísimo el hacerlo, pero no tanto como el ¡10! A ver si les gusta... ¡Ah si! Recuerden, este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Sesshoumaru, como no lo hago en primera persona por eso digo "desde la perspectiva", vamos a ver que tan "..." puede ser nuestro peliplata preferido, dejaré esos puntos suspensivos así para que ustedes mismas lo cataloguen.

Y espero con ansias sus RW, recomendaciones, peticiones, ya que si me agradan por supuesto que las tomo como sugerencias propias para mejorar el fic. Las quiero un montón y feliz fin de semana.

Disclaimer: en el primer capítulo.

* * *

•••••  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO**  
•••••

**CAPÍTULO 9:  
«****OBSEQUIOS Y ENOJOS****»**

Sesshoumaru sabía que una hora atrás habría tenido que partir en su jet privado hacia Inglaterra, tenía todo organizado, inclusive Yoko le había hablado una vez preguntándole si tenía algún inconveniente, porque en tres años de trabajar para él nunca se retrasaba con nada, pero es que no había sido simple casualidad que anduviera en el hospital o que en realidad anduviera buscando a su primo ¡Por supuesto que no! Sesshoumaru Onigumo lo único que andaba buscando era a esa pelinegra que desde que la veía la noche anterior entrevistarse con Miroku, lo obsesionaba como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, a pesar que a él le había dicho todo lo contrario.

Vio como Miroku discutía con su interno, ambos iban vestidos para entrar al quirófano, exceptuando por sus mascarillas.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó curioso acercándose a su primo luego que viera que el subordinado entrara a la sala.

—Se que los comprendo, entiendo a cada uno de los internos, inclusive se que en algún momento de mi vida me comporté tan competitivo y desesperado como ellos intentando abrir a la menor oportunidad que se presentara pero...

—¿La hija de los Mitarashi no necesitaba la operación?

—Claro que la necesita, tiene una apendicitis y de eso no hay duda, pero no era que había "estallado provocando una peritonitis" y por eso tenía que abrirla, está bastante inflamada pero aún hay tiempo para extirparla con una operación laser.

—¿Tu interno mintió? —Miroku asintió visiblemente apenado—. Si los Mitarashi se dan cuenta de ello, podrían entablar una demanda al hospital, y sabes que tienen la capacidad para ello.

—Lo sé, pero durante un mes él será mi esclavo haciendo todos aquellos trabajos detestables que a ningún médico le gusta hacer además de varios turnos de castigo que le tocará cumplir, fue una buena idea que me llamaras, sin saberlo, le has ahorrado al hospital muchos inconvenientes —era obvio que el peliplata no buscaba subsanar alguna diferencia entre paciente y hospital, simplemente era el destino que les favorecía—. Por cierto, ¿A qué viniste al hospital?

¡Sí! Esa era la pregunta que su aturdida conciencia ocultaba y ocultaba, por supuesto que no le diría la verdad a su primo, ni siquiera la diría en voz alta para él mismo.

—¿Tanto te ha atraído esa niña? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No es una niña —replicó molesto.

—Claro, desde hace 5 años es mayor de edad, pero aún así, para lo que la quieres es aún una niña.

—¿Cómo podrías saber para lo que la quiero? No estás en mi cabeza para indagar cuales son mis pensamientos hacia ella —Miroku volvió a ver de un lado a otro tomando del brazo a su primo para alejarlo de la entrada a la sala de cirugías y buscar un lado en donde nadie los pudiese escuchar.

—Sessh, te conozco desde hace tiempo y hasta el momento no has tenido una relación sana, pensé que con Kagura olvidarías todo ese rencor que llevas, pero me equivoqué por completo y fue peor porque te introdujo a esta vida que llevas, luego Shiori, Kanda, inclusive la pobre Sara...

—¿Empezarás a contarme mis relaciones en este momento? —reclamó sumamente molesto soltándose del agarre—. Recuerda que tampoco eres tan inocente después de todo.

—Claro que no lo soy, y sabes a la perfección cuánto te agradezco lo que me has salvado cada vez que me he metido en algún lío con las mujeres; pero aún así te quiero, eres mi familia y me duele ver cómo te destrozas en esas dizques relaciones que llevas. Hay varias mujeres que estoy seguro te harían sentar cabeza y...

—¿Sentar cabeza? Tú entre todas las personas eres la menos indicada para decir eso Miroku —aquel tono que empleaba no era un simple enojo o disgusto, era algo mayor y Miroku lo sabía a la perfección, pelear contra su primo no era ni siquiera una opción.

—Dr. Onigumo, ya está todo listo —apareció una enfermera llamándole la atención. Ambos Onigumos se brindaron una mirada, que si los hubiese visto alguien que los conociera, sabría que eso significaba que la pelea aún no terminaba y muy al contrario de las demás que tenían en tiempos pasados, ahora no la olvidarían, aquello tenía que continuar.

—Sessh, aléjate de ella y olvídate de tu venganza, eso solo te lastimará más de lo que ya estás.

Miroku dio la media vuelta mientras el rostro de Sesshoumaru indicaba orgullo y desprecio. No tenía nada que hacer allí por lo que dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor para que lo llevara al 3º piso y luego dirigirse a la habitación C304 en donde, estaba seguro, la pelinegra se encontraba.

Se detuvo justo antes de tocar la puerta, miró una vez más su celular encontrándose con un nuevo mensaje de Yoko: _"Afortunadamente el Duque de Grior tuvo un inconveniente para lo cual pide sus más sinceras disculpas. La reunión se pospondrá para el próximo jueves a la misma hora. Pase buenas noches Sr. Onigumo"._

Sí, Yoko era la perfecta asistente que alguien como él pudiera tener, especialmente porque a pesar que era muy hermosa a él no le atraía en lo absoluto lo que lograba un buen ambiente profesional de trabajo.

"_De acuerdo", _respondió secamente el mensaje, no es que tuviera que agradecerle, después de todo ése era su trabajo y para eso le pagaba tan bien, para que pudiese resolver sus problemas de agendas.

"_Deja tu venganza Sessh", _escuchó como sonaba la voz de Miroku en su cabeza, y lo peor era que la escuchaba tan claramente como si anduviese un bluetooth puesto en la oreja.

Kagome Higurashi lo había puesto de cabeza en menos de 24 horas, ¡Él no era así! Por supuesto que no era alguien que se comportara solo por instinto con las mujeres, no, él siempre iniciaba una relación, la desarrollaba acomodándola a su gusto y antojo, pero había terminado con Shiori no menos de 4 meses y el no desestresarse en su cuarto privado lo estaba volviendo loco, justo en ese instante aparecía la pelinegra, indiferente y aparentemente sumisa, alguien que parecía moldeable, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Regreso en un par de minutos entonces —dijo un pelinegro que abría la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con él—. Perdone, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó de manera educada pensando que Sesshoumaru se extraviaba. No respondió, no tenía nada que hablar con él.

—¡Sr. Onigumo! —expresó sorprendida levantándose de un solo golpe del sofá cama en donde empezaba a acomodarse, inclusive llegando descalza hasta la puerta—. No te preocupes Kouga, él es... El primo del médico que está operando a Sango en estos momentos...

Empezó a escuchar como ella le daba explicaciones de manera nerviosa al tipejo que estaba enfrente de él. Sintió como un fuego lo carcomía desde su estómago mientras subía rápidamente hasta su pecho y nublaba sus pensamientos ¿Celos? ¡Ni mierda! Sesshoumaru Onigumo no podía sentir celos, para ello primero tenía que albergar algún sentimiento en su corazón y él en verdad no tenía ninguno, pero entonces ¿Por qué en lo único en que pesaba era en darle un puñetazo en la cara al idiota que estaba enfrente de él?

Vio como el imbécil extendió la mano de mala manera, clásica señal que quizás ella los había presentado. Correspondió el saludo de manera automática para no parecer un cretino sin modales, pero ¿Por qué tanta explicación? Hasta donde recordaba ella había dicho que no tenía ningún novio, pero ése fulano parecía como que quería ser algo más, más parecía un perrito que le lamía los pies a su amo, lo podía notar claramente en sus ojos.

No habló, ni siquiera emitió un sonido, el aire era pesado y el ambiente sumamente incómodo, quería decir algo, pero siendo una persona tan educada como lo era él, estaba seguro que decirle "vete a la mierda imbécil" no era lo correcto.

—Kouga —interrumpía la pelinegra—, a pesar que el vestido que ando es cómodo y muy bonito, pero me gustaría ponerme algo mejor para poder cuidar a Sango, además estos zapatos me matan —ella sonrió ante el comentario logrando que el pelinegro también lo hiciera, Sesshoumaru parecía que continuaba inmutable. Vio como se acercó nuevamente a sus zapatos que estaban tirados a un lado del sofá-cama, estaba seguro que para ella era incómodo que él la viera de esa manera tan desarreglada.

—Mucho gusto Sr. Onigumo y también gracias por la ayuda que nos ha proporcionado con Sango —agradeció como lo educado que parecía ser, el peliplata le extendió la mano correspondiendo al acto que el "amiguito" de Kagome hacía—. Te hablo si tengo alguna duda —le decía a la pelinegra que asentía.

Kagome lo invitaba a pasar a la habitación lo cual lograba que se le olvidara del "mal sabor de boca" por haber conocido a _tan buen_ amigo.

—Recuerdo que dijo que no tenía novio, Srita. Higurashi —reclamaba de la manera más tranquila que podía, al punto que sabía que no era ningún reclamo sino que ella lo interpretaría claramente como el inicio de una conversación.

—Es correcto Sr. Onigumo, no tengo —responde con una pícara sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama en donde estaba Sango y él se acomodaba en el sofá-cama que estaba justamente enfrente—, como le comenté al presentarlo, Kouga es mi mejor amigo.

Podía ver claramente como ella se sentía incómoda con el vestido al quererse sentar en la cama, era obvio que si lo hacía la falda se correría hasta arriba dejando ver algo que ella, estaba seguro, **aún** no quería. En el sofá-cama cabían a la perfección tres personas pero quizas era vergüenza o poca confianza lo que frenaba a la pelinegra "_O quizás..._" Pensó riéndose mentalmente.

—Siéntate aquí —le ordenó tan suavemente que parecía que no era una orden como tal sino más bien un susurro para acompañarla a un lado de él.

Kagome sonrió y caminó hasta el sofá para sentarse a un lado de él. Se veía visiblemente nerviosa, ya que parecía que era imposible para ella tener los dedos de su mano quietos y en una sola posición. El sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer: tranquilizar esos nervios y que volviera a hacer la misma chica tan suelta que conocía en la mañana de ese mismo día.

—¿Su amigo regresará? —esa pregunta era la que rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez al ver como ella lo estaba apurando porque se fuera. Ella asintió.

—Si, como me vine directo al hospital luego de nuestra cena no traje una muda de ropa, así que le pedí a Kouga que fuera a la casa y que me trajera una maleta con mi ropa de dormir y otro cambio para mañana —¡Si! Eso le encantaba a Sesshoumaru, que ella le pudiese dar explicaciones solo con hacerle una pregunta, ¿Sería que ella sabía lo que era él y solo estaba jugando? Si así era, Kagome Higurashi era perfecta para él.

—¿Y él revisará toda su ropa inclusive su ropa interior para traerle lo más conveniente? —la pregunta había estallado justo en el rostro de la pelinegra que inclusive se hacía un poco para atrás al escucharla. Ella sonreía tímidamente, no estaba seguro si eso ella no lo había analizado o la pregunta no le había agradado—. Si usted está enviando a un hombre a su casa para ir a registrar, aunque sea con su propia autorización, todo su ajuar mientras que éste siente alguna clase de atracción por usted, está consciente que podría hacer algo indebido, ¿No lo cree?

—¿Kouga? —preguntó más de manera retórica a lo cual él no respondió nada— ¡No! ¡Cómo cree Sr. Onigumo! Además, él y yo solo somos amigos siempre se lo he recalcado, no creo... Que él... —empezó a dudar y él podía observar como el bello rostro de la pelinegra cambiaba por uno de preocupación.

Tomó su celular empezando a digitarle un mensaje a Yoko:  
_Necesito que traigas ropa de dormir para la Srita. Higurashi al hospital Kaigan, pijama, ropa interior, zapatillas y calcetas; también toallas, artículos de limpieza personal y una muda casual para el día de mañana incluyendo la interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás?_

—Sería imposible... —continuaba diciendo de manera titubeante la pelinegra mientras él digitaba y esperaba la respuesta sin que ella se pudiese imaginar que era lo que él texteaba hábilmente—, Kouga... Nunca haría algo tan atroz como... Oler mi ropa... O detenerse a admirarla... Como si fuera un acosador o algo así...

_Son las 11.15, calculo que estaría llegando alrededor de las 12 pm_— respondió su eficiente asistente sin imponer ninguna protesta.

_Me avisas cuando llegues. Habitación C304_— respondía el mensaje para luego decidir de que manera le diría a la pelinegra que ese problema ya estaba solucionado.

—Para una mujer es fácil suponer que un hombre no haría algo indebido, pero la realidad cuando al chico le atrae la mujer en cuestión, podría ser muy diferente. Además no tiene de qué preocuparse, háblele a su amigo y dígale que es innecesaria su ayuda, que puede retirarse a dormir y visitar a la Srita. Mitarashi el día de mañana cuando se encuentre mejor.

—Pero... —ella quiso objetar algo pareciendo ofendida o lo que él quería interpretar como "desorientada", estaba seguro que en su vida se había topado con un hombre con el poder que él tenía.

—No se preocupe, la Srita. Mitarashi estaría saliendo de sala de operaciones alrededor de las 12, lo que quiere decir que la estarán trayendo a las 12.30 aquí a la habitación, usted a las 12.15 a más tardar tendrá la ropa necesaria para poder descansar esta noche y una nueva para el día de mañana.

—¿Cómo podría tener mi ropa... Si Kouga no la traerá? —le costaba articular palabra, él lo podía notar claramente.

—Mi asistente le traerá todo lo necesario —Kagome se levantó de un solo golpe caminando por la habitación como si fuese un animal enjaulado, inclusive a Sesshoumaru se le venía a la mente los animales del zoológico que alguna vez en su niñez visitó.

—Us... Usted... —intentaba decir quizás "contrariada", se imaginaba él, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Veía como pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su rostro restregándosela como si algo le picara.

—¿Tiene algún problema de alergia Srita. Higurashi?

—¿Alergia?

—Lo pregunto por lo mucho que se presiona la cien —ella empezó a reír a carcajadas desconcertándolo.

—¿Usted no conoce los límites, verdad Sr. Onigumo?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Primero me impone una cena a la cual no quería ir precisamente porque Sango estaba enferma y no deseaba dejarla sola, segundo por enviarme a regalar este precioso y costoso vestido de noche, tercero por enviar a su chofer a recogerme a **mi** casa cuando perfectamente podía llegar por mis propios medios al hotel ¿Le voy dando una idea?

—Primero: Mi agenda es muy apretada Srita. Higurashi pero el deseo de verla esta misma noche podía más que cualquier otra actividad que usted pudiera tener y no podía seguir esperando a que su indecisión desapareciera, eso me hubiese llevado mucho tiempo; segundo: cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer éste le regala lo que está a su alcance, en mi caso prefiero obsequiar algún objeto que sea útil en el futuro como ese vestido que una vez más puedo reiterarle que queda precioso en usted y; tercero: al saber que usted es una empleada de un horario específico tomando una ruta particularmente congestionada por el tráfico de un viernes por la tarde, lo único que estaba haciendo era ser considerado con usted para que se pudiera terminar de arreglar en el auto y evitarle que fuera en el suyo propio con algún intento espejo intentándose maquillar poniendo en riesgo su vida o la de otros al distraerse manejando ¿Le satisface?

¿En serio le había declarado sus sentimientos así por así? Definitivamente Kagome tenía algo que nunca había podido concebir en alguna mujer, porque simplemente le hacía expresar lo que sentía, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo intentando ver si ella interpretaba sus acciones, en esta ocasión prefería acortarlo y empezar a hablar de sus términos lo antes posible, ya que cada vez que la veía, que la olía, que le observaba cada gesto lo volvía loco.

Kagome sonrió abriendo un poco su boca para sentarse frente a él nuevamente en el cómodo sofá-cama, parecía como si una preciosa gacela corría con el viento a su favor o como si una baletista bailaba el Lago de los Cisnes en una perfecta interpretación.

El silencio invadió la habitación, él ya había expuesto el porqué se comportaba de esa manera, ahora esperaba una respuesta de ella que parecía que era imposible de dar.

—Entonces, ¿Aún considera que lo que yo estoy haciendo es traspasar los límites o creería que solo soy considerado?

—¿Todo tiene que ser como usted dice, verdad?

—No veo de que otra manera puedan caminar las cosas en el buen sentido y no desviarse.

—¿Y la pobre Srita. Littner tiene que salir de su casa para ir a comprarme cosas a "mi"?

—No es para usted en sí, es un trabajo para mí.

—¿Tiene respuesta para todo Sr. Onigumo?

—¿Y usted tiene que preguntar sobre todo lo bueno que alguien hace por usted? —podía ver como el pecho de ella se veía agitado, ¿Se estaba excitando?

—Nunca antes me había topado con alguien como usted que trata a las mujeres como "damas de compañías", ¿Eso es lo que piensa usted de mí? —preguntó cambiando el semblante como si quisiera llorar, entonces quizás aquella "agitación" no era excitación sino más bien enojo o ¿Frustración? ¡Demonios! ¡Qué difícil era entender a esa mujer!

—¿Usted se considera una prostituta Srita. Higurashi?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —reclamó fuertemente y visiblemente enojada, él continuaba visiblemente tranquilo, aunque sus deseos por tomarla de la cintura y colocarla en sus piernas boca abajo para darle unas fuertes nalgadas se incrementaban a la décima potencia al ver como ella le gritaba.

—¿Entonces por qué está haciendo una pregunta tan tonta como esa?

—Porque un hombre no le regala ropa a una mujer que acaba de conocer solo porque sí, cuando eso pasa es porque la quiere llevar a la cama y la está comprando en especies, y... No quiero que piense que yo puedo ser así.

—Dijo que no tenía novio actualmente, pero su enojo me hace pensar en otra pregunta, ¿Nunca lo ha tenido?

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —preguntó aún más molesta que segundos anteriores.

—No soy un hombre convencionalmente romántico, cursi o hipócrita, y no me va a ver llevando a una mujer que me gusta al cine a comer "palomitas de maíz", al contrario prefiero llevarla a un restaurante elegante en un salón privado para poder establecer los lineamientos de una futura relación, ¿Alguna vez le han regalado una caja de chocolates o la han invitado a comer un helado?

—Si... —respondió quedamente.

—Me parece tan innecesaria y ridícula la necesidad de regalar una caja de chocolates cuando lo único que hace es incrementar la grasa corporal provocando la ansiedad por terminárselos de una sola vez especialmente cuando ustedes las mujeres siempre andan pensando en el arrepentimiento por habérsela comido, prefiero mejor obsequiarle algo que en este instante pueda necesitar, como es el caso de la ropa que podría utilizar esta noche y mañana, evitando de esa manera algún problema emocional con su amiguito.

—Entonces... Lo que... —intentó decir tomando aire y expulsándolo al segundos después—... Es que... ¿Le gusto?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del peliplata, aunque no era un "gustar" sino más bien conveniencia... Ella era la mujer perfecta para hacerla caer a sus pies durante un tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba pensar de esa manera al verla tan inocente. ¿Qué le tenía que decir? ¿La verdad? ¿O era mejor ocultársela? Aunque fuese solo por el momento.

* * *

PD: el siguiente capitulo siempre será desde la perspectiva de Sesshoumaru, me fue imposible evitarlo!


	10. Descontrol

A ver... Uno pues descubrí cual era el punto de mi depresión y eran unas malditas pastillas que me tenían completamente apachurrada. Esta semana me he sentido mejor y con muchos ánimos así que tomaré la escritura nuevamente, porque a pesar de todo la inspiración no se me ha ido (no del todo), pero me abstuve de escribir porque no fuese ser que convirtiera el fic en clasificación "M" y no por el lemon sino "M" de MUERTES, ya saben lo trágica y dramática que soy... Bueno, por lo menos así me dice mi editora jejejeje geme! Te quiero.

No lo niego... Decepción porque creo que el fic no está gustando tanto como en un principio, así que veré como lo retomo y prometo un lemon (o por lo menos uno corto) en el siguiente capitulo.

Mis agradecimientos a:  
**Faby Sama** que me sigues apoyando, y si... eso de leer las cochinadas es divertido, lo de la venganza va atado directamente con el oscuro secreto... si todo sigue mal lo descubriremos muy pronto. **Sasunaka doki**, claro, lo romántico no está en él, aunque no está en su naturaleza serlo, y pleitos con mujeres... uffff aquí descubriremos uno, gracias amiga! **alexavenuz **creo que se debería de haber llamado el fic, "las incógnitas de un peliplata" jajajaja o mejor "La venganza de un peliplata", me alegra tanto que el fic te siga gustando, eso es mi recompensa para poder seguir trabajando en ello. **paovampire **a veces eso es lo que me sobra, imaginación, mi cabeza es un lio... jajajaja gracias por tus RW y espero lo puedas continuar leyendo hasta el final. **hekate ama** (mi querida geme y editora) gracias por tus comentarios no sabes como me diviertes... y vamos a ver que tal queda el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno chicas, ahora no mandé MP ahora lo dejé aquí... Es que ando muy contenta a pesar que me han bajado los RW! Como diría el chavo del 8 "tómalo por el lado amable!" Las quiero y feliz sandwichito de semana!

Disclaimer: en el primer capítulo.

* * *

•••••  
**EL OSCURO SECRETO DE UN TAISHO**  
•••••

**CAPÍTULO 10:  
«****DESCONTROL****»**

—¿Esta... Es la manera en que usted le dice a una mujer que le gusta? —continuaba la pregunta la pelinegra totalmente desconcertada.

—De hecho si Srita. Higurashi.

Era obvio que Kagome no sabía que decir, especialmente por la sorpresa que reflejaba las facciones de su rostro.

—¿Tan desconcertante puede ser que usted me guste o es que todavía piensa que mis preferencias sexuales son dirigidas a mi mismo sexo? —frunció la cara completamente contrariada, Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que ella estaba pensando justo en esa pregunta que le hacía a Miroku en la entrevista para la Srita. Mitarashi.

—Yo... Bueno... Nos acabamos de conocer... y...

—Usted lleva mucho tiempo conociendo a su amigo y estoy seguro que desde el primer momento en que lo conoció supo que no le gustaba y que no quería una relación con él a pesar que él podía insistir con ello.

—¿Por qué sigue insistiendo con que Kouga y yo podemos tener algo?

—Porque es obvio lo que él siente por usted.

—¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó avergonzada y él lo sabía porque sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosa muy gentil y provocador, él asintió provocando que ella ladeara su labio.

—¿Nunca antes le ha gustado alguien solo con verlo la primera vez? O ¿Es de las que tienen que pasar días y semanas mientras el tipo se le va declarando deshaciendo su amor por usted?

—Claro que no, nunca podría ser tan egoísta viendo como alguien se "deshace" y yo teniéndolo como perro faldero... Es solo que...

—Que ¿Qué? —preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente para acortar la distancia.

—Que... Bueno... Yo nunca me doy cuenta... Y es siempre alguien quien me dice que le gusto a la otra persona... —respondía de manera tímida y casi bajando el rostro, tal parecía que no podía sostener la mirada.

—Entonces yo te lo estoy diciendo en este instante, me gustas Kagome —dijo con firmeza intentando ladear su cabeza buscando la de ella con intención de darle un beso, aunque en su cabeza eso era un juego nada más para ver su reacción.

Parecía que ella no intentaba poner resistencia y que inclusive le daba el permiso para poder continuar, pero Sesshoumaru no lo hacía, porque su juego no se trataba de cuánto podía avanzar porque eso era demasiado fácil para él, sino más bien de tentarla, de hacer que ella lo deseara para que fuera ella misma quien lo buscara y que al final hiciera lo que él quería.

—¿Usted... Siempre... Sabe lo que quiere... Sr. Onigumo? —preguntó jadeante.

—Siempre —respondió el peliplata completamente seguro de sus palabras justo como siempre lo hacía.

—Yo... Yo... No... —aseguraba. Vio como ella misma eliminaba la distancia para darle un beso.

Aquello era inesperado para Sesshoumaru, asumía que lo siguiente sería que ella se sonrojara agachando su cabeza siendo imposible sostenerle la mirada, esperando que él continuara con alguna conversación.

Los labios de la pelinegra eran suaves, carnosos y su lengua ¡Por los mil demonios! Esa mujer si sabía cómo mover la lengua para masajear la de él, tal parecía que ella estaba sedienta de él, ninguna mujer en su vida lo besaba como lo estaba haciendo ella. La tomó de la espalda acercándola más a él, maldito fuera ese vestido que se sentía tan delgado mientras las yemas de sus dedos la acariciaban, parecía que su cuerpo era suave, delicado, ¿Demasiado delicado? Ese pensamiento lo trastornó abriendo sus ojos con un poco de desesperación.

Para su suerte, sintió como alguien se iba acercando por lo que se separaba lenta y cuidadosamente de ella, de tal manera que Kagome supiera que no le parecía ofensivo que tomase la iniciativa, aunque muy adentro pensaba "_aprovecha_" ya que tenía planes muy diferentes para el futuro.

—Veo que aún estás muy bien acompañada Kagome —interrumpía Miroku, ¿En qué momento su primo se tomaba la atribución de tutearla? Frunció el ceño, el pelinegro sabía a la perfección que esa molestia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sesshoumaru no era otra cosa más que enojo y frustración.

—El Sr. Onigumo... Es muy buena compañía... —aseguró con una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí al momento de levantarse de un solo golpe del sofá y limpiarse disimuladamente la comisura de los labios, mientras Sesshoumaru continuaba aparentemente apacible el sofá— ¿Qué tal salió Sango de la operación? —preguntó cambiando el tema por lo que de hecho estaban allí.

—Todo salió bien, en unos 30 minutos aproximadamente la traerán a la habitación. El día de mañana vendré a las 8 am para revisarla antes que mi turno termine, si todo sale bien inclusive mañana mismo por la tarde podría darle el alta y dentro de 10 días quitarle los puntos.

—¿10 días? Pero... El miércoles tendremos nuestra graduación y ella será quien dará las palabras agradecimiento... Si ella no...

—No te preocupes ¿Si? —se acercó a ella para acariciarle la espalda, lo que provocaba que Sesshoumaru se levantara de un solo golpe, su mirada le podía indicar a su primo que no podía tocar algo que era de "su" propiedad, aunque por el momento no lo podía expresar libremente. Miroku lo entendió a la perfección alejando sus manos de ella de manera disimulada—. Debido a que ha sido una operación sencilla y sin complicación hasta el momento, si guarda reposo durante los siguientes 4 días, el miércoles podrá asistir a su acto de graduación, solo deberá de ir en silla de ruedas y tener cuidado al subir las gradas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Miroku asintió.

—Sessh, ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

—No, si gustas mañana puedes llegar a la casa como siempre lo haces —Kagome reflejaba en el rostro un gesto de sorpresa, justo como el de una madre quien regaña a su hijo por decir alguna imprudencia.

—Entonces dile a Enyu que prepare mi desayuno favorito. Te recomiendo que descanses Kagome, la Srita. Mitarashi probablemente estará dormida hasta la de la madrugada, luego es posible que se despierte, cualquier necesidad que tenga puedes llamar a las enfermeras y si existe alguna complicación puedes llamarme directamente a mi celular —le decía al entregarle una tarjeta de presentación.

—Gracias... Miroku... —Kagome acompañaba al médico que le daba la espalda para irse hasta la puerta y luego cerrarla, lo que aprovechaba para ir digitando algo en el celular que había tomado de manera disimulada mientras conversaba con Miroku.

Si algo no se esperaba la pelinegra era justo lo que él estaba por hacer. Se acercó a ella acorralándola en la puerta para bajar su mano izquierda y ponerle llave a la perilla mientras rozaba la cintura tan perfecta que el vestido le ceñía, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie interrumpiera y si alguien lo lograba por lo menos que tocaran la puerta para que ninguno de los dos saltara por la sorpresa de que un intruso estaba en la habitación.

Kagome cerró sus ojos de manera automática, aquel jadeo que había desaparecido por completo al momento en que Miroku entraba ahora aparecía por arte de magia, aunque él sabía que no era "magia" la que estaba involucrada, sino que eran sus manos que acariciaban de arriba a abajo su espalda llegando hasta la terminación de su espalda para luego regresar a la misma. Ella subió las manos para acariciar su rostro, el tacto era increíble, suave y fuerte a la vez, especialmente cuando llegaba hasta sus plateados cabellos para halarlos un poco.

—Se...Se...Sesshoumaru... —expresó con dificultad y nunca había escuchado que alguien lo dijera de manera tan sensual, podía sentir que quería cogérsela en ese instante porque la dureza que albergaba su pantalón se sentía tan prominente que estaba seguro que ella también la podía sentir en el vientre al momento en que pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

—Nunca pienses algo negativo de ti Kagome —le susurró al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo mientras acariciaba y rodeaba la cintura con sus manos—, no eres un dama de compañía o una puta como tu mente puede estarlo diciendo, eres una dama, una mujer perfecta, una señorita que a pesar de no ser de clase alta igual que tu amiga puede ser que inclusive más valiosa que cualquiera.

Sintió como ella incrementaba su jadeo inclusive bajando las manos para acariciar sus fuertes y perfectos pectorales, él sabía a la perfección que ella estaba excitada, y lo pudo asegurar al momento en que levantaba la pierna izquierda para acariciar su cadera, ninguna mujer lo había puesto tan de cabeza como ella y a ninguna había deseado tanto como a ella.

—¿N-no crees... Que... Soy... Una puta por... Estar... haciendo esto? —el lo negó besándola de manera salvaje nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir como ella se iba excitando con sus besos, con sus caricias, deseaba agarrarla y llevarla hasta el sofá, colocarla en sus piernas y empezarle a hacer todo lo que a él tanto le encantaba. Escuchó como pequeños gemidos salían de aquella preciosa boca, lo estaba volviendo loco. Tuvo que parar una vez más cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¿Con permiso? —escucharon la voz de una joven mujer al otro lado que tocaba tres veces la puerta, no deseaban abrir, su entrepierna lo confirmaba y los ojos de ella lo confirmaban.

—Abre —le ordenó para luego irse a sentar a aquel sofá que tanto le incitaba su mente maquiavélica. Pudo ver como ella fruncía los labios en señal de enojo, no deseaba obedecer pero no le quedaba alternativa.

—Oh, Perdona Sassha —se disculpaba la pelinegra con la enfermera que entraba a la habitación una vez más con una muda de ropa de cama.

—No te preocupes Kagome —sonrió amablemente la enfermera—, a veces estas puertas se traban, siempre tenemos que tener cuidado con ello. Buenas noches Sr. Onigumo —él solo levantó un poco su cabeza en señal de aceptar el saludo. Se veía cómodamente sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, lo que la enfermera no sabía es que él estaba invocando hasta su último recurso para que su erección desapareciera.

Revisó su celular que sentía, minutos atrás, vibraba en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Un mensaje de Yoko le había llegado: _Estoy en las sillas de espera de la habitación C304, estaré en espera de su autorización para entrar, _respondió: _entra, _a los 3 segundos la chica tocaba la puerta entrando con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Sr. Onigumo, Srita. Higurashi, Enfermera —saludó a las 3 personas que estaban en la habitación.

Yoko iba con zapatos de correr de color negro que hacían perfecto juego con el pants de ejercicio del mismo color con rayas verdes que lucía y una sudadera pegada del mismo color de las rayas que decía NIKE en negro en las mangas; no creía haberla visto tan informal nunca en su vida desde hacía 3 años que la contrataba como una total inexperta, pero a las 12. 15 de la madrugada no le iba a exigir llegar con traje de etiqueta.

—Sr. Onigumo, aquí se encuentra todo —le aceptó con una sonrisa enseñándole la maleta NIKE que portaba.

—Srita. Higurashi —llamó la atención de la pelinegra que parecía que estaba deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase ¿Por qué el hacer algo tan bueno y conveniente para ella la ponía tan incómoda? Era algo difícil de entender para él—, en esta maleta podrá encontrar todos los artículos que podría necesitar, si hay algo que falte no dude en decírmelo —le dijo entregándole una tarjeta de color negro y letras blancas.

Vio como la perfecta sonrisa de su pelirroja asistente desaparecía casi de inmediato volviéndolo a ver casi cuestionándolo por entregarle aquella tarjeta que lo hacía solo con personas demasiado selectivas, porque ahí se encontraba su número de celular —del cual por cierto casi nadie tenía acceso— y su cuenta de e-mail, no la que utilizaba con toda la empresa, sino la personal. Sesshoumaru endureció la mirada contradiciendo la de su asistente a quien no le quedó más remedio que dirigir su mirada a la enfermera que estaba haciendo la cama ofreciéndole su amable sonrisa.

—Gracias... Sr. Onigumo... Pero esto, era innecesario...

—Nada de lo que yo hago es innecesario Srita. Higurashi. Yoko, ¿Llegaste en taxi o en tu auto?

—En mi auto Sr. Onigumo.

—Perfecto, te acompañaré al estacionamiento para que nos podamos retirar. Asumo que su amigo ya no vendrá ¿Cierto Srita. Higurashi?

—Es correcto Sr. Onigumo... Le envié un mensaje a Kouga... —vio como se sonrojaba bajando la mirada observando de reojo a Sassha y a Yoko, ¿Por qué tenía que verlas a ella? Era un tema que trataría directamente con ella cuando se diera la oportunidad.

—Entonces Srita. Higurashi, deseo que la recuperación de la Srita. Mitarashi sea todo un éxito, como usted no posee aún un celular a donde pueda consultarle, le agradecería su cortesía de indicarme qué tal se siente el día de mañana la Srita. Mitarashi, mi e-mail personal se encuentra en esa tarjeta o mi número de celular por si desea enviarme un mensaje.

—G-gracias, Sr. Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru bajó su cabeza emulando una pequeña sonrisa de despedida. Dejó pasar a Yoko primero para luego cerrar la puerta, pudo observar claramente que las facciones de Kagome reflejaban sorpresa ya que su boca estaba semi abierta, pero él no era nadie para decirlo, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas para cualquiera.

•••••

Para Sesshoumaru dormi horas era algo normal, pero no dormir nada era algo bastante peculiar, lo que atribuiría que algún tipo de estrés se acumulaba en su cabeza más nunca aceptaría que se empezaba a obsesionar con la pelinegra abogada principiante. Estaba en el gimnasio de su pent-house haciendo lo que más le encantaba: Kickboxing. A su entrenador personal no le gustaba del todo, pero siendo día sábado tenía su día libre y él podía hacer lo que encontraba liberador aunque no fuese del todo bueno para su perfecto cuerpo.

Golpeaba una y otra vez la bolsa de arena que colgaba del techo mientras su mente divagaba tratando de ponerla en blanco, pero era demasiado difícil conseguirlo especialmente cuando repasaba mentalmente los datos de cierta pelinegra.

Kagome Higurashi, abogada de 23 años, hija de una psicóloga que vivía en Hong Kong, no se sabía nada de su procedencia paterna y aparentemente no le interesaba. Obtendría su título en 4 días, de la Universidad a la cual donaba mucho dinero cada año, amiga de la hija de uno de los magnates más poderosos de Asia, a quienes les había agradado tanto que la consideraban más que una buena amiga de su hija, invitándola a sus fiestas y a sus múltiples casas en toda Asia pagándole los pasajes y estadía.

Nada extraordinario sobresalía del reporte que su chofer —y guardaespaldas— le entregaba para conocer más a fondo a la chica, pero al conocerla en persona era todo lo contrario; era muy bella, centrada, inteligente y sobretodo se comportaba de la manera más dulce e ingenuamente torpe que veía en su vida.

—¿No descansas ni siquiera en sábado de tu rutina de ejercicio? —interrumpía sus pensamientos su primo que entraba sin permiso a su gimnasio—. Yo moriría si todos los días sin excepción estuviera metido 1 hora aquí.

—Pensé que vendrías más temprano —expresó deteniendo sus acciones tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor. Observó como el reloj negro y blanco que se encontraba en una de las paredes indicaba que eran las 10.18 de la mañana. Miroku se ubicó en una de las máquinas multifuncional de hacer pesas para acostarse de manera incómodo en la silla.

—Tuve una crisis con un paciente a las 6.30 am, casi nos pasamos dos horas con él, inclusive llegué alrededor de las 9 para darle el alta a la hija de los Mitarashi.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Miroku asintió.

—De hecho le di alta, se retirará a las 5 pm de este mismo día. He pasado despierto desde las 4 am, solo pude dormir de 3.30 a 4, por lo que en realidad no estoy seguro si lo que me gustaría sería dormir o tomar un buen desayuno de Enyu.

—Si deseas lo primero te recomiendo que te vayas a tu apartamento y lo hagas allí y si es lo segundo puedes tomar el teléfono y marcar a la extensión de ella y que te prepare lo que quieras —lo autorizaba alegrándole el día al pelinegro tomando dicha decisión.

Ordenó como si de un restaurante se tratara, unos pancakes, huevos revueltos con tocino y jamón, frijoles fritos, plátano horneado, pan blanco con mantequilla y jugo de naranja con un cappuccino; para Sesshoumaru solo unos pancakes y granola con un buen té.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes con Kagome, Sessh? —pregunto sin más, tal parecía que aquella respuesta le interesaba demasiado al punto de continuar con la pelea de la noche anterior.

—¿Todavía quieres seguir indagando en ello?

—Si pensara que te acercas para establecer una relación sana y no destructiva al contrario de siempre, en esta ocasión preferiría alentarte a que si lo hicieras; pero si me dices que lo único que deseas es acercarte porque está relacionada con los Taisho invocaré a todo lo que tengo para que desistas.

Recordó como en muchas ocasiones lo alentaba a que solo se consiguiera una mujer para una sola noche, habían tantas dispuestas para hacerlo pero el peliplata nunca aceptaba ese tipo de consejos. Sesshoumaru gruñó, no le gustaba que nadie lo cuestionara y a pesar que su primo era su confidente e inclusive su único y mejor amigo, pero nunca le permitía a nadie que inmiscuyera en sus decisiones.

—Kagome empieza a entusiasmarse contigo. No es necesario que lo diga ni ser un amigo cercano de ella, hasta un ciego podría verlo —el peliplata continuó callado ejecutando su rutina de ejercicio—. Me pareció extraño que cancelaras la reunión que tenías el día de hoy, nunca lo haces, menos por una mujer.

—No lo hice yo, el duque canceló la cita —_¿A dónde quieres llegar Miroku? _Empezaba a pensar desesperado, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que darle tantas explicaciones? Quizás muy en el fondo eran las mismas que su conciencia le exigía.

—Aléjate de Kagome, Sesshoumaru —ordenó mientras le tiraba unas fotos que se esparcían en el suelo. El peliplata abrió sus ojos frunciendo su ceño, una incontrolable rabia le comía el cerebro y el cuerpo por completo—. Sabes que no lo digo por ella a quien ni siquiera conozco ni me importa en lo más mínimo, sino que más bien por ti, no deseo ver cómo te sigues destruyendo.

La mente de Sesshoumaru se nublaba por completo, _¡Maldito seas Inuyasha! ¡Maldito tú y todos los Taisho!, _pensaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué putas siempre tenía que haber un endemoniado Taisho en sus planes? ¿Por qué? Lo único que deseaba era hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Se que soy la persona menos indicada para aconsejarte con relación a las mujeres, cambio de novia como si de ropa se tratara y me veo envuelto en líos de faldas muy a menudo; te agradezco especialmente la ayuda que me proporcionaste con Cassie cuando me quiso demandar por la paternidad de su hijo, si no hubiese sido por ti, estoy seguro que ya tendría dos años de estar pagándole una pensión a quien ni siquiera es mi sangre en realidad y solo por acostarme durante 1 semana con ella.

Sesshoumaru lo escuchaba, pero su mente continuaba nublada, pero entre tanta confusión su primo había dicho algo muy cierto, Miroku Onigumo era un maldito mujeriego que jugaba con las mujeres, que solo las buscaba para satisfacer su placer, su lujuria; en cambio él, él no era así, establecía contratos, reglas y lineamientos para una relación con un periodo determinado, eso le había enseñado Kagura sobretodo para auto protegerse y hasta el momento le resultaba muy bien, excepto por Sara...

—Pero tú Sessh —continuó diciendo—, embriagas a las mujeres y las vuelves adictas a tus perversiones, se que Kagura te inició en ese mundo alocado en el que vives pero...

—No es alocado, simplemente es una protección para mi —intentó dar alguna explicación.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero el infringir dolor, ser un sadista en la cama como lo eres tú...

—No es solo ser sadista Miroku, esto es mucho más allá de solo infringir dolor o ser un dominante, el mundo del BDSM requiere mucha comprensión no solo es la fachada que todos pueden ver.

—¡Pero dañas a las mujeres! Y emocionalmente que es peor aún, Sara... —detuvo su comentario.

—Sara se extralimitó.

—¿Llamas extralimitarse a que haya terminado en una bañera con las muñecas abiertas de par en par intentándose suicidar solo porque "su contrato" estaba terminado? —Sara no estaba dentro de sus planes, ni en su mundo a diferencia de las demás, pero algo le había atraído de ella, ¿Podía ser que Kagome llegaría a ese extremo?

Quiso mandar a Miroku a la mierda, que se fuera al infierno y lo dejara en paz, pero estaba seguro que él mismo vivía en el infierno, era por eso que se protegía tanto con las mujeres y se refugiaba en el trabajo, pero aunque pasaran años y años, aquel sentimiento de odio y venganza nunca desaparecería.

—¿Inuyasha... Cuándo regresó? —preguntó con su ceño aún fruncido ignorando a su primo y recogiendo una de las tantas fotos que estaban en el suelo pensando "_dicho y hecho, este sentimiento jamás desaparecerá"._

—Ayer —respondió seriamente de manera inevitable, Sesshoumaru sabía que con esas palabras Miroku tenía que entender que esa conversación se daba por terminada—, a partir del lunes empezará a trabajar en el despacho y al parecer ellos dos sienten algo, puedes verlo en las fotos.

Arrugó esa fotografía que tenía en sus manos reconfirmando una vez más cuanto odiaba al idiota, imbécil de Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome y él se besaban como si fueran antiguos novios retomando la relación, ¿Cómo demonios había podido besarlo luego que lo hiciera con él? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿En qué momento? Miró con furia a su primo como si quisiera tomarlo del cuello llevándolo hasta la pared más cercana y ahorcarlo hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

—Aunque me golpees y descargues tu furia en mí, eso no cambiará el hecho que quizás esos dos tienen algo.

—La comida ya debe de estar lista —sentenció al punto que rechinaba sus dientes.

—Sessh, abandona tu venganza y tu obsesión por los Taisho, Izayoi ni mucho menos Inu-No valen la pena y el abuelo...

—¡BASTA! —gritó completamente enfurecido, Miroku cerró sus ojos callándose de inmediato, tal parecía que el color dorado de los ojos de su primo cambiaba a uno rojo, porque esa impresión le daba al pelinegro, que en cualquier momento él estaría envuelto en llamas.

—Tienes razón, Enyu ya debe de tener la comida lista —aceptó entre dientes saliendo del gimnasio mientras que Sesshoumaru se retiraba a su habitación.

•••••

Se apoyó en la cerámica azul del baño con su mano izquierda mientras la ducha estaba abierta y la fuerte corriente de agua caliente golpeaba su cabeza, tenía que empezar a hacer algo y definirlo, Kagome sería perfecta para infiltrarla con los Taisho sin que ninguno lo supiera, pero aparentemente _esa_ mujer tenía algo que lo estaba sacando de su completo control y no le gustaba esa sensación. Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía de ser pronto antes que él pudiera cambiar sin saberlo en realidad.


End file.
